


I Can Hear You.

by 500daysofvic



Series: Can you hear me? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ASL, Adults, Again, American Sign Language, Chronic Illness, Deaf, Deaf Alexander, Deaf Character, Deaf!Alex, Everyone knows ASL, F/F, F/M, FTM, Hamilton - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Sequel, Trans Character, dialysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500daysofvic/pseuds/500daysofvic
Summary: the sequel to Can You Hear Me?probably going to be an emotional roller coaster.





	1. chapter 1

HELLO, GUYS GALS AND NON-BINARY PALS WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL OF CAN YOU HEAR ME.. this is gonna be the intro basically, reviewing what has happened in our two fave gays lives since Alex got back on the plane, so here we go. 

 

-mother fuckin biggest time skip, 15 years later bitches-

John is 32 now, he graduated from Columbia with a staggering 3.5 GPA, and surprisingly a Nursing degree. He decided he liked being around the hospital more than interpreting for the hospital. So, interpreting became his minor and Nursing his major. 

he went on to get his Masters in nursing and now works in the dialysis clinic of the Pediatric Ward. He loves kids and being a nurse, it truly makes him so happy. 

After graduation, John eventually moved in with his long-term boyfriend, Francis. They worked well together, he treated John with respect and gave him space. John wasn’t much for being close to people anymore, but Francis fit right in where he wanted him to. 

Together they adopted a daughter, Martha. Martha is 15 now, and just beautiful. She has long black hair that has waves of curls like the ocean, and soft caramel skin. Her eyes are like the ocean in winter, gray and fierce all at the same time. Francis used to joke that they adopted her from a model in the fashion district of town. 

But things don’t always work out, and Francis was tired of always coming second to John’s work and Martha. John always cared for Martha more than anyone, and Francis was tired of being the last choice. But they ended on good terms, Francis lives uptown, and Martha stays with him every weekend, and it works out well. John doesn’t mind the arrangement. 

John doesn’t mind much anymore, he spends most of his downtime alone or working out. He decided working out was a better stress reliever than smoking packs of cigarettes on end. His friends have all but disappeared, Herc and Laf living in Paris now, Angelica moved to London with her husband last year, and Peggy is finishing up her doctorate in Texas. 

But Eliza, oh Eliza. That girl deserves the medal of honor for putting up with John all these years. Eliza and Maria live just four doors down from his apartment, and she usually is here making dinner for Martha if John had to work later or wait for a parent to pick up their kid from treatment later than usual. Even better, she was a floater for the hospital and they occasionally got to work together, best friend goals honestly. Both Maria and Eliza were basically his best and only friends and he will forever be grateful for both of them helping him, especially when Martha was going through puberty and he had no fucking idea what was going on.

Hell, he still doesn’t know what the fuck is going on. 

So here we are again, just like every other day. His alarm starts blaring ‘Mr. Brightside’ by the Killers loudly next to his ear, he groans rolling over and turning it off.

\--All he could say was thank god it’s Friday. Martha would be off to Francis’ for the weekend, and he was off until Monday. We all know what that means, 

Yes, eating Chinese food in his underwear camped in front of the TV finishing up his glee marathon. --

John got up pulling his hair into a bun and stretching softly, eyeing the clock; 6:55 am. Martha had to be up for school in 30 minutes, so it gave him time to shower and get dressed. 

-later- 

fresh out of the shower, John pulled his hair into a bun, the underside of his hair shaved, he looked good. 

Like damn bitch, real good. All the time he spent in the gym really worked out well for him, toned and built, he really was on the verge of that model status. But he stays humble, usually just going out with Eliza and Maria, and the occasional weekend hookup. He liked the simplicity of it all. 

It was nearing the end of October, and John was a slut for themed scrubs. And the kids love the scrubs. Today he had on a black scrub top with small Jack Skellington heads and pumpkins on it, and orange scrub bottoms, He also pulled on a black cardigan because fuck the hospital can get cold and he is not here for it 

John walked downstairs and knocked on Martha’s door softly 

“babygirl, it’s time to wake up my dude. Breakfast in ten, we roll in twenty.” John says continuing to the kitchen where Eliza is standing, John instantly jumps dropping his phone 

“FUCK Eliza! Every morning! I’m gonna take your key back!” John says clutching his chest as he picks up his phone, Eliza is laughing brightly 

“John, every morning—ten years. I cannot STILL scare you, seriously man up.” She shoots out in between laughs, she’s dressed in dark blue scrubs standing in front of the open fridge. Soon john is laughing along with her as he sits at the breakfast nook and Eliza puts a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. “what ward are you in today?” John asks sipping his coffee 

“I think I’m in delivery? I picked up a dialysis shift later next week” she said making John smile brightly. Next, Martha comes down the stairs, her hair is half up half down, and her makeup done flawlessly. 

Without John even looking up he says “Martha Jean Laurens you are not leaving the house in a crop top in the middle of October. Sweater and coat now.”

Martha groans loudly turning to Eliza “how does he do that?! Aunt Liza tell him all the girls dress like this!” 

Eliza raises her hands defensively “I’ll put your oatmeal in a Tupper-wear for the ride to school” she mumbles. 

Martha groans again and storms upstairs grumbling about how unfair this is 

“okay but seriously how did you know she would have that on?” Eliza asked mixing her fruit salad 

“she’s been trying to wear that shirt to school since the first week. It’s routine now” he shrugs as he loads his bowl into the dishwasher.

“maybe just let her wear it? John, she’s almost 16. You can’t dictate her life forever” 

without looking up from the newspaper john replies “she starts paying bills she starts wearing what she wants” 

Martha clambers down the stairs in a thick gray sweater and her coat over her arm. 

“ah much better! Look how nice you look” John adds, laughing softly at his daughter’s aggression, and they leave to drop her off at school. 

-Later, at the hospital- 

it was nearing 2 pm now, John’s day was usually slow until now when the kids start getting out of school. A lot of parents don’t want their kids pulled out of school 3 times a week for dialysis, so john usually isn’t busy until 2-6pm. Most appointments are 3 hours, so the last kid accepted is at 3 pm. It’s a tight schedule, but John likes it. 

John decided to busy himself for the next half hour setting up the next room for the next patient, an 18-year-old, Alyssia Miner. 

Setting the room up isn’t much, there are Lazy boy chairs, a TV and a snack table set up next to the chair and on the other side, the Dialysis machine, and behind that is a computer, for the nurses to input things to the nurse's station outside the dialysis rooms. 

There were some things John didn’t like about the Job, of course. Like when kids cried about their ports hurting, or some kids pass out, so he’s hoping Alyssia is a little better with this. 

About ten minutes later a tall, lean teen boy walks into the room, he was short black hair peeping out from under a gray beanie, and a baggy black hoodie. He’s a lighter skin tone and has dark brown eyes. he’s a good looking kid, something familiar about him makes John pause for a second, skimming his memory. 

“hey, this is room 13-b right?” he boy asks looking down at the piece of paper from the front nurse's station. 

“uh yeah… are you?” John looks down at his clipboard, slightly confused “last name: Miner?” 

“yep, that’s me. It says Alyssia right?” he says sighing at the end wringing his hands together.

“listen, it’s fine, don’t get stressed out before your dialysis appointment I’ll just go in and change it, what’s your name man?” John says smiling brightly.

This makes the boy look up and smile “you’d do that? The front desk told me that I can’t change it without a ton of paperwork”

John just shrugs and turns to the computer behind him, pulling up the boy’s file deleting ‘Alyssia’ then turns to him 

“so… name?” 

“Philip, P-H-I-L-I-P. one ‘L’, yeah thanks.” Philip finishes smiling brightly. 

Thirty minutes later, Philip is in the lazy boy, the dialysis machine is hooked up to his port in his side and John is just idly chatting with him trying to make him comfortable. 

“so… did you just move to the city?” John asks flipping through Philips chart 

“yeah… my dad lived here for a while, but we’ve moved a lot lately. Washington, California, and now back in the city. I guess were here to stay, or so he says” he adds with a laugh at the end.

“cool—well welcome. We’re gonna grow to be great friends, three hours a day, three days a week, heck best friends even.” John comments laughing too before he continues--   
“so, does your dad ever come to these with you? We don’t usually like the parents to just ghost their kids on us” 

“I’ll have to tell him that he’s gotta swing by. He’s a hot shot lawyer, working on opening a third firm in New York” Philip says shrugging and pulling apart his cookie on the tray in front of him 

“well ill make sure not to get sued by you guys,” John says in between laughs as he checks the dialysis readings and filling out Philip’s chart. 

“nah—you’re fine. He’s a disabled rights lawyer. Just make sure your wheelchair ramps are up to code and the captions are on all the TV screens” Philip uttered through cookie crumbs in his mouth 

“so, your dad is an ADA lawyer, what about your mom?” John replied keeping the conversation flowing 

“don’t have a mom. My dad is pretty homosexual, but I had another dad at one point? He didn’t really dig his ‘little princess’ being a dude. So he ditched.” Philip just shrugged, unfazed by the thought of his unsupportive father “my dad makes up for it though, starting me on T, funding my top surgery, going to support groups with me”

“your dad sounds pretty great” John muses as he adjusts the tube in Philips side

“he is pretty great, he’d like you, you’re just his type” Philip adds laughing. This kid is pretty great, John thinks to himself. 

 

\--Alex POV—

It’s been a rough 15 years for Alex, who is 32 also now. 

Alex graduated at Gallaudet as Valedictorian, with a degree in ADA law. He worked in a few firms in the city and won enough cases for a nice apartment uptown, a few bedrooms, on the top floor. Fancy by some accounts but it was made into a home for his small family. 

He and Eddie were together for 8 years, adopting a daughter, named Alyssia who was 6 at the time they adopted her.

And they were all happy together, until on Alyssia’s 13th birthday when she decided Alyssia was dead, and he was Philip. Eddie was INSANE after this, constantly misgendering Philip and using his dead name like he didn’t even matter. 

Alex still has flashbacks from the last fight. Eddie wanted Philip to try a stint of conversion therapy. Alex was LIVID, no one was going to hurt his son.

No one. 

The way Eddie had been acting, purposefully hurting Philip by using his dead name and misgendering him gave Alex major flashbacks of Rachel and James as a kid making him constantly feel like shit and he was not going to let his son live a life thinking something was wrong with him. 

No fucking way. 

So Alex gave him a choice—shut the fuck up or get the fuck out. So Eddie packed his stuff and moved out. And suddenly Alex realized there was no reason for him and Philip to stay in Washington DC anymore. And they moved to California.

And California was a great place for them. A nice beach house, worth a solid couple million and modern. It screamed rich, white lawyer and Alex prided himself on being the best ADA lawyer in Santa Barbra opening his own firm. It was here they became part of a community. 

Philip’s top surgery, going to support groups, it really was all the best for not only Philip but Alex. 

Philip loved his school, had friends, a girlfriend and their lives were close to perfect. But Alex gets antsy, and after 5 years he decided he was ready to open the next the next branch of his firm, and decided he was ready to head back home, to New York. 

Let Philip meet George and Martha, and see his friend again if they’d have him. 

And New York was just as good to them, Alex found a beautiful upper east side apartment on north 96th street, looking out onto the skyline from a row of windows, and a balcony. It was every rising star dream apartment.

But then, of course, things don’t always go the right way, and Philip passed out at school. When they got him to the hospital, they discovered he had an undetected infection that absolutely destroyed his kidneys. 

So dialysis. 

Three days a week, for three hours. 

And fuck did it stress Alex out to no end.

He wanted to be there every day with Philip, but the firm and Philip insisted it was okay so he just continued to go to work. 

That was until Philip finally told him about the transphobic nurse who continually misgendered Philip, and wouldn’t change his file from Alyssia to Philip. God damn all Alex wanted to do was run into the hospital and single handily fight the nurse. 

But Philip was rational, and just told Alex to transfer him to a new hospital. 

So here Alex waited at the bar in his kitchen, staring at the front door waiting for Philip to get home. 

And finally, the door swung open and Philip trudged in pulling his coat and boots off, Alex instantly shot up and started signing 

_”how did it go? We still have another hospital to try, worry not.”_

Philip just smiles pulling his beanie off and flicking his hair to the side before signing 

_”no! no—fine. The nurse was nice, fixed my chart, kept me company. But parents need to come once a month, make sure you not abandon me there”_

Alex just laughs pulling him into a hug tightly. Then when he pulls away he signs 

_” think—next Wednesday I can miss firm, we go together”_


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this author loves farmers markets, peeps @ the past, i love philip whoops.

Chapter 2

 

John’s weekend was as bland as ever, he did nothing really. Martha spent the weekend with Francis, coming back with a barrage of new clothes and whatever else Martha really wants. Nurses aren’t rolling in money and John pays rent, and buys groceries and doesn’t live in an apartment his father owns.

John isn’t bitter though. Friday and Saturday were spent doing the usual, Chinese food and Glee. But Sunday he allowed Eliza and Maria to drag him out to a farmers market. 

As Eliza ran from booth to booth, John and Maria hung back; Maria is looking at fabric being sold at one of the booths idly chatting with John. 

“so… how have you been lately John?” she asks 

John just laughs and sips his lemonade he bought from a few booths back “you see me every day Mar, you just how I am.” 

“that’s not true! We never get to talk about you, you always ask about us or tell us about Martha, or some annoying shit Francis did that past weekend. How are YOU john?” 

John pulls the straw in and out of his cup mindlessly and shrugs “I’m good. There’s a new kid in my Dialysis rotation, his name's Philip. Pretty chill kid—“ 

“no John, not ‘how was work’ I asked how are you. Any new suitors coming by? Boyfriends? Girlfriends? Vacation plans?” 

John laughed at this again, Maria always knew how to put him in a good mood “no, no boyfriends. No hookups. I'm just not interested right now? I like to focus on work and whatever. And no—no vacations. Just work, and the gym! You guys should totally come to the gym with me!” 

Maria’s head snaps up and shoots him a disgusted glance “John what about me or Eliza screams gym? So new order of business—find John other juicehead friends…” she adds laughing brightly. Suddenly Eliza runs up like a doe in headlights with tons of bags in her hands 

“okay! Okay, I’m ready to go!” she says cheerily, but she keeps glancing behind her. John just shrugs and follows them to the car. 

\--back at Eliza’s and Marias apartment—

John took his bags and went into his apartment and the minute Eliza closed the door to their apartment Maria is in front of her 

“what happened at the farmers market today? You were having a good time and out of nowhere you had to leave?” she asked crossing her arms 

“Maria… Alex was there…” Eliza mumbled 

Maria thought for a second, looking through her imaginary book of faces then looks back at Eliza “Alex who? Alex Kurt?” 

Eliza groans and pulls open a box of photos they keep on the coffee table and pulls out a picture of all of the friends from 15 years ago “that one! Hamilton! The fucking love of Johns life?!”

“oh god Eliza, it was a whole fucking decade ago.”

“no—I don’t care. John gets fucked up so easily. He used to be so loving and sweet and now all he is, is cold and calculated. And that’s from Alex. I didn’t want John to see him.”

“well, what did he say?” Maria asks, looking through the box of pictures now, nostalgic about their friend group, and how much she actually misses all of them. 

“just that he started a law firm, has a son now… moved from California” Eliza finishes shrugging. 

“is he still with that Eddie guy?”

“nah—he didn’t tell me why but they had a pretty nasty breakup,” Eliza says handing Maria a picture of them all sitting at the duck pond at Columbia, all smiles and a duck pecking at Johns' foot.

“these were good days. I miss these…” 

 

\--Monday at Dialysis—

“hockey or football?” Philip asked, about half an hour into his treatment for the day. John just laughed softly adjusting the machine and reading the printout on his chart 

“I’d have to say hockey? Football is just a bunch of dudes chasing a ball, at least in hockey they fight each other” he adds laughing. At this, Philips' face lights up “seriously?! Favorite team? I’d say the L.A. Kings.” 

John dropped his pen and feigned shock and hurt “I cannot believe you—you come into my dialysis office—MY OFFICE! And say to me! That you like the L.A. Kings?!” as he finishes he flips the chart on his clipboard to show the back of the clipboard, and a large ‘Lightning’ Sticker is stuck to the wood of the clipboard. 

At this, Philip just laughs. And his laugh is something so familiar to John, he seriously doesn’t understand. 

“so—is your dad coming? We have some paperwork he needs to finish filling out, and we still need to meet him” John says typing something on the computer.

“oh! Yeah! He told me he’s gonna take Wednesday off to come and meet everyone. I’m kind of excited? My dad never takes work off for anything…” Philip trails off shrugging his shoulders softly. 

“hey kid, that’s great! I can’t wait to meet him—if he’s got such an amazing son, he’s probably a great guy” John says punching Philips shoulder playfully. 

He hands Philip a few pages off the printer the first is just writing about some dietary needs – ‘you need to lay off the twinkies kid’ John added as Philip read the sheet—and the rest were telling Philip’s dad why he needed to pop into the Dialysis clinic.

 

\--Tuesday for lunch-- 

 

Alex, Eliza, and Maria were out to lunch for the day, Eliza dragged them to her favorite vegetarian café on the westside, she wasn’t even a vegetarian! She just likes the noodles there. 

They’re sitting next to the window chatting idly. Eliza is just observing really, Alex has very barely changed. He’s still very tan, but muscular without really trying. He filled out, leaving that lanky, teen body behind. His hair was long again, pulled into a low ponytail today. He just looked damn good. 

_”so happy to see you guys again! Really need to be surrounded with supportive people again”_ Alex signed excitedly, but at the end, his smile falters just a little, and Eliza barely catches it. 

Maria is the first to add _”okay, but enough about us, WHAT ABOUT YOU HOTSHOT LAWYER? Tell us please”_ she finishes laughing

So he tells them, about his firm's he’s opened, about his son, and how he’s actually in a much better place than he’s ever been in. 

_”so… what happened to Eddie? Philip still has his last name why?”_ Eliza asks, signing softly. To this Alex just shrugs. 

_”didn’t want to stick around when shit got tough, fine. Let him go. Philip and I fine. But won’t sign his parental rights over for me to change Philips last name.”_

Eliza grips his hand softly and he forces a smile. _”no one is gonna hurt my son Eliza.”_

Eliza smiles and Maria signs this time _”Alex, that’s great. It’s good to see you so… grown up?”_ she finishes, smiling brightly

 _”very right Alex, any time you need help, we here. He can help”_ Eliza finishes smiling and Alex just chuckles, wiping a stray tear. 

And for the first time in a while, Alex feels like he’s got a family again. 

That night Alex and Philip had Eliza over for dinner, and let’s just say they were floored about his apartment. “this is a fucking castle of apartments?” Eliza stage whispered to Philip who just laughed and sat next to her at the island in the kitchen 

“yeah—he’s got a flair for the dramatic for housing. If you ask he says he’s just keeping up with expectations for a good lawyer. I know he just likes crown marbling, and granite counter tops” Philip says as he dusts a crumb onto the floor. Instantly Alex is shooting him a glare and sweeps the crumbs up. 

_”don’t throw crumbs on the floor Philip.”_ Alex signs, causing Philip to roll his eyes.

 _”Alexander Hamilton you did not just tell your son to not throw crumbs on the ground when I have SCARS on my ass from sitting on Dorito crumbs in your apartment with John”_

_”really? He never talks about when he was younger. What else you got?”_ Philip signs excitedly, Alex was never one to talk much about his childhood.

So off Eliza goes, explaining the great times they had, the Korean restaurant they were continually kicked out of, the duck pond at Columbia, and anything else she could think of. All these memories made Alex smile, and have his son make fun of him for the stupid shit of his youth didn’t bother him, it actually was better let’s be honest. 

While signing and speaking at the same time Maria interjects “I have pictures I think!” as she pulls her phone out smiling 

_”no…”_ Alex signed but squeezed next to Maria to look anyway. The first picture was them at the duck pond, this one was on Alex’s birthday. Eliza is pointing everyone out to Philip.  
“This is Hercules, the mom friend. He was with Laf, he’s French. They live in France now, maybe soon they’ll have to come swing back and meet the new additions” she beams ruffling Philip’s hair. “These are my sisters, that one is Peggy-- she’s a nerd-- She’s getting her doctorate at the University of Texas. And that’s Angelica, my oldest sister. She lives in London with her husband John.” Eliza smiles fondly at the picture,

but all Philip sees is his Dialysis nurse? This is some kind of twilight zone shit? 

“who’s that?” Philip asks, pointing to John. “oh… well, that’s John. He was your dad’s college roommate.” Eliza dances around deciding what to say/sign, as Alex watched her sign his eyes flashed a little sadness. 

“don’t dance around things Eliza, he was your father's one true love until he ruined things,” Maria said/signed, aggression flecking in her voice, Maria was never one to hold back on how she felt about Alex and John’s relationship, especially with how Alex ended it. 

_”I’m a different person now Mar, don’t chastise me for a 15-year grudge you hold.”_ Alex signed, the sadness still sitting in his eyes, clear as day 

“you’re right—I’m sorry. It’s just—John changed after you left. He’s so cold and calculated now.” Maria added quietly. 

_”you still talk to him?”_ Alex asked

Eliza went on chatting with Maria and Alex as Philip continued flipping through the pictures Maria had of them on her phone. His dad looked so happy? He doesn’t remember Alex being this happy ever with his pop, all Alex and Eddie did was fight. Alex never smiled like this with Eddie. 

\--Wednesday—

Philip had been quiet most of his Dialysis appointment today. 

Much like usual—His dad couldn’t get out of work for the day. And Philip was used to it, he really was. There were parent teacher meetings, and boy-scout award ceremonies, and stupid fucking orchestra concerts because Alex made Philip play an instrument and he picked the cello but Alex never showed up and Philip gets it he really does, but fuck it would be nice if Alex could show up to one mee-

“Hey my mans, are you okay today?” John asks as he sits next to Philip on his little nurse’s stool thing, checking the Dialysis machine. Philip just shrugs then stretches  
“sorry—my dad is kind of a flake? He works a lot… I don’t know I just thought he’d show up this time.” Philip shrugs it off and grabs a cookie off the side table 

“Philip, it’s okay seriously.”

“I mean? A kind of parental figure is gonna pick me up? You can talk to her? She’s my dad’s best friend” Philip adds quickly, and John just nods typing something into the computer.

About 45 minutes later Eliza walks in, not making eye contact with John, she sits next to Philip  
“Hey kiddo, are you good? Sorry, I’m late…” she comments quietly.

“hey Liza, yeah I’m fine. It only hurts at first, but towards the end, I’m just tired…” Philip says, tiredness already starting to overtake him. He was pretty excited he didn’t have to force himself to stay awake and ride the subway today. 

John, though, was staring intently at Eliza. 

“what john? I have friends other than you…” she comments, running her fingers through Philip’s hair without looking up at John. 

“Really Eliza? Who? Maria? Seriously what are you doing here?” John asks, his tone neutral as he adjusts Philip’s pump. 

Without opening his eyes Philip comments “he doesn’t know who my dad is.” 

Eliza sighs and sits back in her chair as John snaps his head up “who’s his dad?” 

Eliza fiddles with her thumb ring quietly, hoping Philip would answer for her, after a few silent seconds it became clear Philip wasn’t gonna answer so she sighed again

“Alexander Hamilton”

Philip peeped one of his eyes open, looking to John who was just kind of staring off into space, but with the look on his face like you just smacked him right across the cheek. 

“oh—so… Miner is?—“ John finally spoke up after a solid 2-minute silence. 

“That was my other dad—“ Philip started shrugging “the one who didn’t want to be around his son, but he won’t let my dad change my last name…” 

John just nodded as he disconnected Philip from the machine and helps him out of the chair.  
“John, are you okay?... do you need a ride home?” Eliza asks carefully.

“yeah… yeah no—I’m fine. I gotta pick up Martha, ill see you later.” John adds shortly, leaving the room quickly. 

“yenno maybe it’s a good thing my dad didn’t pick me up today” Philip adds with a tired chuckle as Eliza helps him in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you're enjoying the story! i really am enjoying writing it sgsdfpsofmf literally i wrote these two chapters in 24 hours whoops. 
> 
> the twinkie comment from john- idk i don't want it to be like john is calling philip fat? it was more of a joke because teen boys CAN FUCKING EAT ALMOST ANYTHING AND GAIN NO WEIGHT but because his kidneys are not acting like fuckin kidneys he has to be v careful with what he eats 
> 
> also-- Alex tries to be better y'all, its hard to be a single father and i feel bad for him, philip, and everyone. 
> 
> comments always make me feel great 10/10 feel free to drop one.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip is mad, Martha i accidentally made a bitch.

Philip was laying across the couch in his father’s apartment, just lounging in his boxers and his thick pullover hoodie. Dialysis always tires him the fuck out.

Then on top of it, he’s pissed off. He’s learned not to rely on his dad to show up to things. It’s not a bad thing! No—his dad works hard for everything they have. But fuck? Like? Everything Philip needed they had because his dad worked hard. 

But—whatever. Sometimes things like that, material things don’t matter. Especially when his dad never got to do those important things. 

And today was the last straw. Philip heard the front door slam and his dad rush in the living room with an apologetic look on his face 

_”Pip, sorry. So sorry? Couldn’t leave the office… still training and still busy an—“_

before Alex can finish Pip cuts him off 

_”fine”_ he signs before looking back to the TV popping a Dorito in his mouth 

Alex just sighs, waving his hand to get Philip’s attention again. _”it’s clearly not fine. You mad, please don’t be mad”_

_”not mad, just done.”_ Philip signs shrugging 

_”Done with what exactly Philip?! Me?! Sorry! Only have one parent and I work my ass off to provide for you!”_

Philip stands up and turns to Alex, signing furiously fast _”I am well aware I have one parent! Because fuck if my other dad couldn’t stick it out! But all you do is work! You’re never home for dinner or breakfast. And it just fucking sucks! It’s like I have no fucking parents!”_

Alex just stared at Philip, dumbstruck. Before he could even formulate a response he watched Philip run up the stairs and felt his door slam, shaking the walls softly. Alex just sighed running his hands through his hair, then picking up and folding the blanket Philip was laying with. This is shit, Alex thinks to himself. He has spent so long—SO LONG, building this business, building a perfect life to make his family happy, and need for nothing—to learn that he’s actually just been neglecting what he’s supposed to do as a father? God what the fuck. 

About 30 minutes later Alex knocks on the door softly to Philip’s room before popping his head in, Philip is laying in bed, asleep. Alex sits on the edge of his bed and nudges Philip softly, running his hand through Philip’s hair. 

When Philip finally looks up, yawning, Alex starts signing softly 

_”listen—I know. I know I work a lot. And I didn’t realize it bothered you so much. So, I'll email my VP, and take off Fridays. Come with you to Dialysis, come home, make dinner, just us. And probably Eliza and Maria, because they already said you’re their son too”_ Alex signs, laughing afterward softly. 

Philip smiles, tiredness still draping his face _”no. dad, you were right. I shouldn’t have made a huge deal. But… you really take Fridays off for me?”_

Alex nods _”yes. This Friday I come to dialysis, meet your nurses, make dinner”_

_”I’d like that…”_ Philip signs smiling brightly. 

_”want to head over to Eliza’s for dinner tonight?”_ Alex asks smiling. 

\--meanwhile, at Eliza’s—

There is music pouring from the speaker connected to John’s iPhone, Eliza is in the kitchen sautéing some vegetables in a pan as John stands next to her peeling potatoes into the sink. They’re bumping hips and singing along, laughing at how bad and out of key John is 

“SOME PEOPLE WAAAANT IT ALL, BUT I DON’T WANT NOTHING AT ALLLLLLL” John sings, laughing in between notes. Eliza is wiping tears from her eyes as she brings the vegetables out to the table, now in a bowl. At the table, Maria and Martha are flipping through fashion magazines pointing cute things out to each other, smiling and laughing. 

Eliza’s phone bings softly from the counter, when she picks it up it’s a message from Alex. 

**A.Hamhole:** hey, do you mind if Philip and I swing by for dinner? 

Suddenly John is resting his head on her shoulder “who texted us?” he joked, making himself laugh uncontrollably because John is just that extra. She turns to face him, trying to think of the way she wanted to word this. 

“It was Alex, he wants to know if he can come to dinner?” she looks up at John biting her lip. “okay? Are you—? Are you asking my permission?” he laughs softly “this is your apartment, Liz. You want him over invite him over.” 

-ten minutes later because fuck you- 

there’s a knock at the door, Maria gets up and opens it smiling brightly, Alex is standing there pulling his beanie off softly 

_”Alex! Philip! Welcome!”_ she signs and says out loud for Martha, who knows almost no sign language. 

Philip is the first in, pulling his boots off and hanging his jacket up, groaning “listen, in California—none of this white shit. Or this cold shit. I say we all move to Santa Barbra.” He says, signing for Alex, who hits his shoulder playfully and replies “Language pip”. 

Eliza bounces into the living room and throws her arms around Alex tightly before signing _Welcome!! Chinese food night—right on time!”_ she pulls him into the dining room smiling brightly 

And there he was, 

THE John Laurens. 

Damn, Alexander thought, wow—fifteen years were good to John. He was all muscle now, lean and tight and nice, but still the same John. The same freckle splattered, caramel skin; the same face splitting white toothy grin; the same thick luscious curls, that frame his face perfectly, it was down today. Alex always loved when he wore his hair down. 

Before Alex could even move to say something to John, he walked into the bathroom not even noticing Alex standing in the doorway. Suddenly Eliza brings over the girl John was talking to signing and speaking excitedly 

_”Alex, Philip this is M-A-R-T-H-A. no sign name yet”_

_”it’s nice to meet you, dear.”_ Alex signed smiling before Eliza could tell her what he said, Martha cut in 

“OH—YOU’RE DEAF? IT’S NICE TO MEEEET YOU—YOU DON’T KNOW ENGLISH?” Martha said, exaggerating every word and moving her mouth to exasperate every vowel, speaking generally loudly, instantly Philip steps in front of her as Alex looks to Eliza confusedly 

“of course he fucking knows English asshole. Also, he’s deaf. Not dumb. Don’t be a fucking dick” Philip snaps at her, she looks up at him, surprised “what? I didn’t do anything to him! He’s deaf! I’m trying to communicate! Not my fault he can’t hear! I was making it easier on him!” Martha yells back. Alex is pulling Philip back signing to him but Philip just shrugs him off turning back to Martha

Philip ran his hands through his hair angrily “you’re not making it easier! You’re being an audist dick fuck! Just talk to him like a fucking normal person! Or let Eliza interpret like she fucking was going to do!” Philip yells back, suddenly John is at Martha’s side 

“why is everyone yelling?” John asked softly, Martha instantly turns to John crossing her arms 

“daddy, whoever this is just started yelling at me! All because I was being a good house guest trying to make the deaf man feel welcome!” she says angrily. John looks behind her and sees Philip signing with—

whoa. Déjà vu. 

Alexander is so tan now. California must do that to people. His hair is pulled back into a ponytail, you could tell he works hard—the bags under his eyes were dark like he hasn’t really slept in a while. But John always thought they just added to his charm. 

John shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his brain. ‘No John’ he thought ‘you’re not in college anymore—and you’re not some defenseless kid anymore who just falls in love with everyone you see’. John walks past Martha, actually ignoring whatever she was saying because let’s be honest, Martha thinks she can manipulate John like she manipulates Francis but John knows Martha can be… a tyrant is a nice way to put it. 

Philip is the first to look up to John as he walks over and forces a smile on his face. Alex tugs on his sleeve “Pip, Relax. I’m not mad” 

John smiles at Alex and Alex can feel himself melt, like fuck? Wow… 

_”Hey! Philip long time no see—what?”_ John asks checking his fake watch on his wrist _”4 hours since dialysis?”_ John finishes signing 

Alex snaps his head up to Philip _”this your dialysis nurse? The John Laurens?”_ he signs laughing softly 

_”yeah that’s me—the dialysis nurse. Philips a great kid—you did a good job raising him”_ John signs smiling before Martha butts in again “daddy you know their weird hand language?”. 

Philip rolls his eyes and sighs “it’s not a weird hand language you fucking egg head. It’s how my dad communicates” he says crossing his arms. Martha turns to him and shoots him a death glare “did I ask you asshole? Also who the fuck calls people egg heads? Do you not know English either? ”   
“Martha?!” John said, shocked at the way Martha was acting today. 

“Philip…” Alex said trying to calm his son down.

See what no one tells you about being a CODA, is Philip has had to defend Alex all his life from the snide comments people make that Alex will never hear. Being a CODA isn’t the same as being just a normal hearing kid. Both of Philips parents were deaf, and then he was adopted by Alex and Eddie who were also deaf, so he didn’t really have to learn English until he started school, even then, ASL is his first language and he still sometimes struggles with English and fuck if it isn’t fair that Martha can be an asshole with her great family, two parents, and fucking English, never having to interpret, and never having to live with shitty fucking hearing people saying rude shit fuck, Philip is so mad. 

Eliza bumped in between where Alex and John stood, excitedly pushing them to the kitchen table “DINNER IS READY I WORKED HARD EVERYONE SIT AND EAT!” 

 

\--A few hours later, call it 11pm—

Alex and John have just been talking all night. They cleaned up together from dinner, they sat alone on the fire escape, the same fire escape where John and Alex fought and kissed and stayed all those years ago. 

Finally, Alex remembered it was a school night, so they climbed back through the window and exchanged numbers and the entire night Alex tried to ignore the butterfly wings beating endlessly against the walls of his stomach all night. 

And John. Oh, John tried endlessly to ignore the way his heart would beat a little faster when Alex grinned, or when Alex laughed, god… that laugh was what caught him in college. No, John, we’re not going this way again. You are a strong, independent man who doesn’t need a boyfriend or a man to make him happy. Cold and calculated. 

_”had a good time tonight, John. Maybe do it again? I take you out to dinner?”_ Alex asks hope blossoming in his chest. 

John looks dumbstruck for a second, before replying _”Alex… cant. Just—I want to? But we better as friends”_ John says nodding. He hears Eliza groan from the kitchen and looks up to see her eavesdropping from the table. She quickly coughs and looks down to the magazine on the table in front of her 

Alex just nods _”right. Maybe someday?”_ he laughs pulling his coat on and leaving with Philip, who calls a ‘See you Friday’ back to John. 

Once the door is closed Eliza pulls John back to the table and sits him next to her. The apartment is quiet as Maria already went to bed and Martha went back to John’s apartment 

“Jonathon Laurens, what the fuck was that?” Eliza chides him putting a hand on his arm softly. John just laughs and smiles “first, you know that my name is just John right? And—“ he sighs “I don’t know. I didn’t realize I missed him? And he just seems so different now? So… mature” John says, staring off into space smiling a small, almost-not-there smile. 

Eliza just rolls her eyes dramatically “John it’s been 15 years, of course, he’s mature, were all old now… now on to bigger problems. Why did you tell him you didn’t want dinner? Everyone wants dinner! Stop eating my food for once!” she says shoving his shoulder playfully, making them both laugh 

“listen John—you’re not getting any younger. Go have fun! You don’t have kids to worry about, you have a steady job, and if it keeps you out of that fucking gym for a day it’ll be a break for all of us I’m tired of you coming over for dinner after smelling like antiseptic and gym socks..” 

“I’ll think about…”

he’ll think about it, he said he’d think about it…

_YES_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really mostly a filler chapter? i like it either way whatever. i have class and work all week so i don't know if ill be able to post again until Wednesday? but if i do post don't be surprised i always surprise myself with stuff like that. 
> 
> CODAS- Child Of Deaf Adults. v important roll Philip has, and everything philip talks about being a CODA is something that codas have to deal with, people constantly saying mean things because they see Deaf individuals signing and think they can take advantage, and CODAs usually are very defensive and protective, but also overwhelmed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Before anyone is like “UH—WHY IS ALEX TALKING IN THIS???? HE CANNOT DO THIS” ok pls think back to ‘Can You Hear Me?” I said he took speech therapy, because he’d need to speak if he became a lawyer, and I was in a rush to write the first chapter that I forgot to imply that Alex talks a lot more? Idk leave me alone thank you ily 
> 
> i didn't mean to make martha seem so terrible? she's gonna end up becoming a very important character; after she becomes absolutely terrible she definitely will redeem herself so keep an open mind about her. 
> 
> next chapter: bitch some cute ass romance stuff because I've been watching rom coms all weekend bye
> 
> also- 21 chump street reference bye
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a nice comment! let me know what you think! <3<3<3


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: i am going to bed at 1am today. 
> 
> Me: stays up writing this chapter until 3am*
> 
>  
> 
> i like this chapter okay i like all the chapters

Chapter 4 

Soy romantic no?

 

-Friday morning- 

John had a pretty shaky night, unable to really get to sleep until 3 am, then woke up at 6:50 and wanted to die. 

He was tired, his allergies were acting up, so then he was even more tired from popping Benadryl and trying to not sneeze on every possible fucking surface within a 5 foot radius. 

So imagine his giddy when he walked into the dialysis ward of the hospital and there were two bouquets of sunflowers already in vases on his desk. TWO. John honestly could have cried right there, smiling brightly he picked them up smelling them – as well as he could with a stuffy nose today—and running his fingers over the soft petals grinning like a fucking idiot. He pulled the small greeting card out of the bouquet softly reading 

“hey—still hope sunflowers are your favorite. Let me know   
XX- Alexander Hamilton”

John, once again is grinning like a kid when all of a sudden Eliza is standing next to him “so who sent us flowers?”. John instantly Jumps up pushing the flowers behind his back 

“h-hey Eliza! Lovely day today!? You in the Dialysis lab today?! Cool let’s go!” John says instantly, forming the sentence on one breath speaking quickly trying to push Eliza out to the main floor, but before he can push her out she snatches the card from the bouquet 

“FLOWERS?! He sent you flowers! This is adorable this is like a rom-com John! What are you gonna send back?!” Eliza screeches bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly “God—this is more exciting than coupon Saturday at the grocery store!” John just laughs at her excitement 

“I’m not sending him anything! I don’t want to go out with him, this was sweet, but I should send them back. I don’t need flowers? I don’t need a boyfriend again… I’m not here for the touchy, feely, awkwardness anymore…” John finishes shrugging as he feels the petals of the sunflowers smiling to himself softly 

“yeah you don’t NEED a boyfriend John, but come on—ever since you and Francis split you’ve been alone… and let’s admit it—you didn’t even love Francis as much as you loved Alexander…” Eliza said sing-songing the last words, playing with the flowers too, before John swatted her hand away 

“fine! Fine—ill text him later. Ill drop Martha off at Francis’ and then we’ll go to Giordano’s for dinner and then I’ll be home by 10, if I’m not home by 10 call the police Eliza” John finishes rolling his eyes “now—can you leave so I can start my day? Jeez” Eliza skips out singing ‘Alex and John sitting in a tree’

 

twenty minutes later John is hooking up Philip to the machine, humming to himself quietly, his grin still plastered to his face 

“well someone is very cheery for a Friday afternoon…” Philip comments as he breaks his cookie in half careful not to jostle his pump too much. John just shrugs still humming happily writing on the chart. 

“does it have to do with those two huge bouquets of flowers on the table?” Philip asks nodding his head to the two vases of sunflowers on Johns desk. At this, John blushes like an idiot, turning to the computer behind him trying to hide his blush 

“oh my god my dialysis nurse and my dad, I’m screaming” Philip manages to stammer out between laughs, John chuckles softly and turns back around, his ears still red with embarrassment, noticeable because his hair is up in a bun today “okay okay fine. Whatever. Yes your dad sent me flowers today.. no big deal just dinner… AS FRIENDS.” He says, quickly adding the friends part at the end 

Philip shoots him a questioning look then is quickly composing a text on his iPhone. Not even four minutes later Eliza is rushing in. 

“you did not say a dinner as friends?! All my work?! That is trash. This is not a friend date. You are not going on a friend date. What did you text him?!” Eliza asks, going a mile a minute

John glances at his phone on his desk at the same time as Eliza. They both dive for the phone—Eliza comes up victorious, squeezing next to Philip on the Lazy Boy, opposite side of the dialysis machine   
“oh good- you didn’t text him anything yet we still have time to rebound” Eliza comments looking through the few texts Alex and john have sent each other over the last two days—some light flirting and whatever

“okay so what are we going to say?” Eliza asks waiting for an answer from either of them. Philip is the first to speak up “keep it simple like…’let’s go out tonight—you, me, Giordano’s. 8pm’ or something like that…” 

“or! ‘Alex I’d love you to accompany me to Gio’s tonight, 8pm. Love, John.’” Eliza adds smiling. John just rolls his eyes and snatches his phone back typing on it quickly then sending the message before sending it off to Alex, and handing it back to Eliza 

**John L:** Hey, I got the flowers; Thank you so much! I guess I can handle one dinner, how does 8pm at Gio’s sound? 

“Ew John this message was so formal? All correct punctuation and everything? Why would you send this without consulting us?!” Eliza says reading over the message quickly. 

“nah my dad loves shit like that—Proper grammar and punctuation” Philip says reading the message over her shoulder as he pops the last bite of cookie in his mouth.   
“Exactly, I know how to reel them in, unlike you Eliza, who just jumps straight into marriage after a first date” John says crossing his arms playfully 

“Exactly, iiiii know how to reel them in” Eliza replies in a mimicking voice as Philip snorts a laugh at the comment, before continuing “and anyway, sure! Maybe I asked Maria to marry me after two dates, but which of us is married HAPPILY for the last decade?” 

“don’t act so superior, I was almost married.” John replies not looking up from his phone screen 

“almost married to a man he actually hates now” Eliza stage whispers to Philip 

“untrue—I don’t hate Francis. He takes Martha for the weekends and pays me 500$ child support a month. Can’t hate a man who pays me” John says matter of factly, making both Eliza and Philip break out into tears of laughter. Suddenly, John’s phone pings 

**Alexander H:** sounds great, I’ll meet you there ;)

Eliza squealed excitedly and hugged John tightly “my son has a date!” she screamed excitedly 

John just rolled his eyes and hugged back mumbling “I’m not your son… Eliza you’re literally 3 months younger than me” he laughs brightly, smiling like an idiot. 

 

\--7:00 pm—

John was actually, truly nervous. He checked himself in the full length mirror in his room four times, but does he actually look good? He’s in a pair of dark, tight jeans, and a purple button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a grey vest. Casual, but nice for dinner. His hair was up, and he smoothed the edges down carefully out of nervousness again. 

He finally walks downstairs where Martha is sitting at the kitchen nook 

“come on—I have to drop you at your father’s apartment early” John says feeling his pocket for his phone and keys. 

“why? Usually I don’t have to go until 9?” Martha asks pulling her hair up into a bun 

“well… I have a date so… you’re going early” John says shrugging as he pulls his coat and boots on 

“a date? With who?!” Martha asks standing from the barstool “darling it’s really none of your business… but, Alex. From Eliza’s dinner…” 

Martha clearly was not happy about this, but she buttoned up and walked out with John trailing behind her 

-dropping off Martha at Francis’-

as John was getting ready to pull away from Francis’ apartment, he sees Francis walk out and start walking towards his car. John could drive away right now, he thinks, act like he never seen Francis walk out—go to dinner happily. Because nothing ever ends happily when Francis feels the need to input. But John just sighs and rolls the window down 

“hey babe—“   
“I’m not your babe, Francis. What do you need?”   
“no reason to get hostile. But we need to talk.”   
“about what?”   
“I want to have Martha for more than 2 days. I want her to sleep here Thursday night and ill drop her off on Sunday night.”   
“are you fucking serious? No! why?” John instantly snaps his head up to look at Francis   
“she’s my daughter too John. God damn it I deserve to see her more than on Saturday and Sunday!”   
“no—absolutely not. No way. Nope. Good try though—bye Francis” John finishes by rolling the window up and driving away silently. Great—we’re gonna start dinner properly pissed off. 

 

-8:10 pm- 

John walks into Gio’s looking around for Alex, spotting him in a booth in the back, anxiously checking his watch. John smooths his hair down one more time and walks over and sits in front of Alex in the booth, nervously fidgeting with his silverware laid out in front of him before he stops himself, remembering he doesn’t need to fix everything in front of him. 

_”sorry—sorry. I had to drop Martha off and was fighting with Francis”_ John finishes, sighing softly 

_”hey it’s fine—just happy you didn’t stand me up”_ ”but what happened with him?”

after John recounts what happened today and the food was delivered to their table, he began to explain _”I get he wants to spend more time with her—but what’s in it for him? Francis doesn’t do things for other people…”_

Alex puts his fork down and thinks for a second _”listen-- I know you want to protect Martha. I understand. Really—but Martha has two loving parents, Francis could hate her, disown her, but doesn’t. wants to see her more, let him. I’d kill for Eddie to love and appreciate and want to even see Philip.”_ Alex smiles sadly, kind of forced. John instinctually reaches across the table and grabs Alex’s hand, the touch sending something like electric shocks through both of their skins, this makes John grin like an idiot 

They finish dinner pretty quickly, and have been just sitting on a park bench talking for at least three hours now, they went from sitting farther away on the bench, to a little closer, to Alex resting his hand on Johns knee, and eventually, finally, Johns hand wrapping around Alex’s smaller one smiling the whole time they talked. Finally, John decided to check his phone as they were walking back to Gio’s, where their cars still waited. 

_”shit”_ John signed as Alex watched on 

**Eliza My Wife: _(5) missed calls_**  
 **Eliza My Wife:** JOHN ITS 11 I WILL CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME

John Laughs as Alex pulls his phone out and answers a FaceTime from Eliza who is instantly signing 39 words a minute 

_”ALEXANDER HAMILTON—DID YOU KIDNAP JOHN WHY IS HE IGNORING ME?!_ Eliza signs quickly, Alex just laughs brightly and pulls John into the view of the camera with him, who is also grinning like an absolute idiot and waves to Eliza 

_”he’s right here Liz, no kidnapping—just lost track of time”_ Alex signs one handedly as John watches him smiling softly, Alex couldn’t see him, but from the Facetime Eliza aww’d loudly, noting to herself that John looks exactly like the heart eyes emoji .

_”it’s fine—I be home in 20 minutes, maybe 30”_ John signs smiling brightly again. 

 

-back at their cars @ Gio’s- 

John was leaning on his car, as he and Alex were saying their goodbyes. 

_”John—I have to say something… remember, when I left? You said I’d always regret it? I do. I regret leaving every day. And good things came out of me leaving—Philip, my firm, but everything else? Shit. Philip has one, pretty shitty, overworking dad, and I have been so alone—but fuck. Fuck if I didn’t instantly fall in love with you again, and as if tonight didn’t make it any worse, I don’t want to imagine a day away from you… That was probably such an odd thing to say on a first date—but fuck. I don’t know I just missed you a shit ton”_ Alex finishes looking down to the ground, twiddling his thumbs silently

John is chuckling softly and picks Alex’s head up by his chin softly and smiles 

_Alex, Look at me, Watch my hands—I missed you more. And I didn’t want to let myself come tonight but fuck if I didn’t miss you too_

as John finishes Alex quickly pulls John down by the collar and kisses him, deeply. And it’s like—have you ever heard about the big bang? How everything was just pitch black and dark and empty, then- BOOM! Instantly it’s all lights and starts and neon colors bursting. Well that’s what happened to john, he could see all these colors bursting as he closed his eyes, and he could feel the electricity bouncing between John and Alex and it was like the ice that he build up around his heart was instantly gone—no melting point, just from a solid block, to blazing fire in his chest and sweet fuck if he didn’t love every second of it. After about a solid 5 minute make out session Alex was the first to break it off, smiling a goofy smile, the warmth radiating off him into the cool October air 

_”well—Eliza is waiting. Can’t kidnap you for the night. Plus, Philip waiting for me, looking for blackmail to tell the other Dialysis nurses”_ Alex says, his grin still wide and dopey 

John just laughs and signs back _”true true—we do this again though?”_

_”of course—I’d like that. Maybe I cook dinner for you and Martha maybe?”_ Alex signs, smiling softly 

-back at Johns apartment- 

as John closes the door to his apartment he leans against it and slides down, signing contentedly, just thinking about today. 

Without looking up from her newspaper, Eliza, who was sitting quietly at the breakfast nook finally speaks up 

“do you know what time it is slut puppy?” she says, making John jump and yelp clutching his chest 

“sweet fuck Eliza every time!! I’m gonna fuckin put a bell on you I swear to fuck!” John yells still sitting against the front door. Eliza laughs softly and folds the paper up looking up at him, then cocks her head questioningly 

“you’ve got it baaaad…” she says laughing afterwards. 

“got what? What do I have?” he asks, confused. “you’re falling in love! I knew you couldn’t be so cold for so long ugh I’m here for this angel john 10/10” Eliza says throwing herself onto the ground next to him excitedly 

“tell me everything…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres probably gonna be a time skip in the next chapter okay because i do what i want
> 
>  
> 
> also-- i know I'm thinking really far into the future but?? i want to keep writing fics like this? maybe a blind one, then one where someone is in a wheelchair maybe?? are there any other ships you want to see in these roles? let me know if that would be a good idea? i really like opening pics up to other handicapable ideas like this??? idk let me know


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm building a Revolutionary Crew pt. 2, if you thought there was only gonna be sunshine and rainbows in this fic do you even know me as an author??? 
> 
>  
> 
> TW- Transphobic slur, damn near Sexual assault, actually probably really sexual assault, beware

Chapter 5 

LSITEN BITCH WHILE THEY ARE AAT DINNER TOGETEHR: 

ANYTIME MARTHA IS TALKING—JOHN IS INTERPRETING FOR HER

PHILIP IS TALKING AND SIGNING THE WHOLE TIME THERE ARE NO ITALICS, AS IS JOHN. 

Also—this deals with some serious? Topics? I don’t know how to word it—transphobic slurs, almost sexual assault? Maybe just sexual assault in general? Im not sure—some hurtful stuff happens ok. This chapter and next. Stay safe babes. (its nothing overly graphic, mostly implied but I still don’t want anyone to be hurt for it ily) 

 

Tonight was the night—John was going to Alex’s with Martha for dinner. He was nervous, maybe nervous was an understatement; he was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped tighter, pulling up to the clearly over-priced, costly apartments in front of him and Martha. He glanced to her and found her gaping up at the gold trimmed doors, doorman and all included, instinctually he rested a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him “Mari, I-… I really like him. Please go in with an open mind. Ill interpret for you, Philip will interpret for you—just? Don’t yell at him again? That wasn’t right” he finishes and sighs fixing his tie for the third time in twenty minutes. 

“Dad, I’m fine. Out of any of this—I want you to be happy. And seriously going out with this guy has made you so different. A good different” she says softly as they climb out of the car together. The doorman nods to them as he pulls the large glass door open for them, bowing. As they stood in the elevator, and Martha pulled a thread on her sweater she mumbles “if I knew he was a millionaire I would’ve been a little nicer..” this causes John to crack up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms “oh my god Mari. He is not a millionaire! Just—“ he shrugs looking at the gold trimmed buttons of the elevator 

“okay—I don’t know his financial status” 

“—must be a good status if he lives on the top floor on the upper east side… you think he’ll get me a boob job?”

“Martha Laurens please do not talk about your…-- _Boobs_ tonight” John says, a horrified look spreading across his face, making Martha laugh brightly as the doors of the elevator opened, and after a little searching for Alex’s front door, John hits the doorbell softly waiting. 

“how is he gonna hear the doorbell?” Martha asks quietly  
“you know Philip can hear right?” John answers  
“yeah—but Philip isn’t always home!”  
“when you hit the bell lights flash Mari…” John says sighing quietly 

after a few seconds an exasperated Alex answers the door, his hair falling out of his ponytail looking defeated, 

_”what happen to you?_ John signs, trying to hide the grin dancing on his face 

Alex groans softly and ushers John into the apartment, Martha trailing behind. Before John had time to even marvel at the extensive fancy, postmodern beauty of the apartment he was following Alex into the kitchen, another marvel of just straight HGTV bullshit that john was in love with. When he turned to Alex there were tears rimming his eyes as he faced the oven, John looked down and there was a smashed casserole dish on the ground, but that didn’t matter because everything in the pan was burned to a crisp. John grabbed Alex’s arm softly and pulled him back softly, realizing Alex didn’t have shoes on 

_”what happened baby?_ John signed softly 

Alex sighed softly, only signing with one hand _”wanted dinner to be perfect—Made chicken pot pie! George’s recipe. I did everything, went to sit on the couch and fell asleep. Philip not home yet, so didn’t hear or see the timer. Then—tried to save it, forgot oven mitt…”_

_”Let me see Alexander…”_ John signs then reaches for Alex’s hand, which he pulls away tentatively. John rests his hands on his hips and looks at Alexander much like a parent would with a stubborn child. 

He turns to Martha, “go in the bathroom, and try and find me a first aid kid.” He glances back to Alex who is signing where the bathroom is—“the second door on the right, under the sink.” 

Alex just sighs and places his hand palm up in John’s outstretched hand, there’s a few angry red blisters forming, and also a few cuts

 _”no oven mitt and tried to pick up glass with your bare hand?”_ John signs one handedly chiding Alexander as Martha walks back through the kitchen door with the first aid kid.  
John pops it open grabbing the tube of burn cream from the kit, as Martha puts the oven mitts on and starts throwing the glass into the trashcan.

_”Just bandage—help me clean. Philip can’t know I burned something again”_

_”AGAIN?_ John signs one handedly, rubbing the cream on the burn softly, cringing away when Alex yelps in pain. Then he wraps the gauze from the first aid kit around his hand softly. As John is cutting the gauze the front door closes and Alex’s head snaps up at the vibrations

 _”shit—go distract him!_ Alex signs then pushing John out of the swinging door that leads into the kitchen, and turns to help Martha finish cleaning up the glass and burned mush 

John is instantly face to face with Philip, who was going to walk into the kitchen, instantly John leans across the doorframe, smiling 

“h-hey! Hey Pip, how was school today? It’s so weird to not see you at dialysis haha yeah” John says nervously trying to guard the door 

Philip looks him up and down tentatively then glances behind him, looking through the small window on the swinging door to the kitchen. 

“so what did he burn, break, destroy this time?” Philip asks smugly as he pulled his boots off and tossed back to the front door 

John just sighs and crosses his arms “he burned chicken pot pie and then grabbed it without an oven mitt and dropped it…” 

Philip just laughed softly and ran his hand through his hair “okay okay—let me assess the damage” he commented as he pushed past John into the kitchen, surprised to find Martha helping, the mess almost completely gone. 

“John—you’re supposed to distract him—not let him waltz right in here!” Alex says quietly. Philip shoots him a confused look to which Alex signs _”For Martha, Doesn’t know ASL and I don’t need you interpreting—I’m a big boy, I can talk”_ laughing softly as he tied the garbage bag with the ruined meal in it

"Okay well… hey Martha good to see you again” Philip signs and says slowly, then taking the garbage bag from Alex to throw down the chute. 

“so… dinner is what now?” Alex asks looking to John and Martha, John just shrugs, but Martha speaks up for the first time in a while “uh… How about Chinese?” 

 

\--about an hour later—

there are empty Chinese take-out trays spread across Alex’s dark marble dining room table. All of them are seated at one end of the long table, idly chatting. 

Philip and Martha have really hit it off, excusing themselves to climb out onto the fire escape, dangling their feet off the fire escape 

“okay—so… does your… uh. Your mom? Is she still in the picture?” Martha says quietly pulling the thread on her sweater again 

Philip looks over to her with a crazy expression “uh—I don’t have a mom? I thought we established my dad is a raging homo?” he ends laughing. 

“no—okay listen! I seen the pads in your bathroom and I just. I don’t want my dad to get hurt by actually being a side hoe in this! And I don’t know your dad could pass for bisexual” she throws her hands down in defeat.

Philip laughs softly rubbing his neck and sighs “well—don’t worry about that. My dad hasn’t shut up about your dad for the last week. As for the pads, they’re mine.” When Martha just looks further confused, Philip chuckles again 

“you’re pretty dense aren’t you?” he nudges her softly smiling “I’m trans dude. They’re mine. Also, they're pretty old. I've been on T for a while now, but my dad is a hoarder and really doesn't throw anything away, I'm surprised he didn't try to glue that broker pyrex dish back together.” he finishes laughing

Instantly Martha’s eyes are wide and she’s sitting on her legs facing Philip her hand resting on his shoulder “fuck Pip I’m sorry? I didn’t’—you didn’t have to tell me that god I’m a fucking idiot—“ Philip cut her off laughing 

“no no! it’s fine, really. I’ve spent a long time learning to be prideful of myself—and you were looking out for your dad. I’d do the same…”

 

a few hours later they’ve been talking non-stop, about school, where they both attend Central Park East High School, and have the same lunch period. They talked about anything and everything that came to mind. 

“will you teach me ASL?” Martha asks quietly, her back leaning against the apartment building, Philip sitting in front of her, he smiles brightly and nods his head 

 

\--a few hours later—

“okay, are you ready to try again?” Philip asks, adjusting the way he was sitting  
“I think I’m ready—“ Martha says smiling brightly  
“okay” Philip replies, and begins signing  
_Corner_  
“corner”  
_Store_  
“store”  
_Lightbulb_  
“lightbulb!”  
“you sure?”  
“I’m… sure?” Martha replies laughing at the end  
“3 outta 3—you did alright” Philip says smiling  
“well teach me a little more—“ 

(authors note if I forget to put this in the end note: I’m a slut for ITH and nina and benny)

\--the week of Christmas two months later—  
(listen bitch this is where things get confusing because I forgot that Martha was Martha Washington, so when the Christmas party starts Martha=Washington, Mari=Laurens)

also assume that everyone is speaking outloud an signing because that’s easier thanks ily

 

John and Alex have grown almost inseparable—John usually staying in Alex’s apartment, after Alex convinced him that Mari should be able to see Francis more. But even so, Mari had a bedroom in Alex’s apartment too. 

But anyway—it was Christmastime, and John was as giddy as a child during Christmas. Some of his best memories are of his family all coming together for Christmas, and this one was going to be the best memory.

He was finishing decorating the (horrifically artificial) tree with Philip and Mari, laughing and all around having a great time with, what he would consider, his two children. Herc and Laf were flying in from France, and Peggy and Angelica were flying in too; the main goal to surprise Alex and Eliza. We had told them both that none of the others were able to fly in last minute. 

This surprise better be worth it, because as of right now Eliza was laying upside down on Alex’s couch, sighing every few minutes. John smiled softly and sat next to her, putting the box of Christmas ornaments on the table then leaning on her 

“what’s wrong Liza? Its Christmas time… you gotta get holly jolly.” John says smiling softly

Eliza groans and wraps her arms around John’s waist, sighing yet again. “what’s the point? No one important is coming…” 

“ouch?” Mari commented, walking into the kitchen 

“hurtful?” Philip said as he struggled to wrap the lights around the tree

“Eliza—there are plenty of important people coming! The washington’s are on their way here from Virginia, I am here—the clear star of the party.” 

“Quinn is coming” Philip said nonchalantly dusting off an ornament, but everyone’s head snapped up to look at him on the step latter 

“who’s Quinn?” John asks, completely forgetting about Eliza’s mopeyness. 

Philip just shrugs turning towards the tree to hide his blush growing across his face “a girl? Just a girl. From chem. That’s it.” 

“SOMEONE HAS A GIRLFRIEND—“ Mari shrieks from the kitchen “—MARI SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I E N D YOU” 

\--- YO YO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED ---

 

George and Martha were the first to show up—Martha didn’t even knock claiming “this is my sons million dollar apartment I barged in his room, ill barge his apartment, I WILL WALK INTO HIS FIRM AND CLAIM I AM THE CEO LET ME THROUGH” as she pushed past George and threw her arms around Alexander tightly, swaying back and forth 

“Martha—“ George chided “I haven’t seen him either” he finished, whining and dragging out the last ‘e’ of either. Martha pulled away reluctantly and rolled her eyes, making Alexander smile, and after George pulled him into a tight hug he signed _”missed you guys—so much. Oh! Want you to meet someone”_

Alex walked off, and came back with Philip trailing behind him. Before Alex could sign anything Martha threw her arms around Philip, actually crying now “I’m a grandmother—I can’t believe this, hi! Hello—yes I am your grandmother, you look thin I can make Macaroni and cheese, have 20$ because I love you—“ George rested his hand on Martha’s as she fidgeted through her purse excitedly 

“hello Son, it’s nice to finally meet you, don’t mind your grandmother, she is how the kids say—Extra…” George said, as Martha elbowed him in the ribs laughing softly. She was really a beautiful lady, and if you didn’t focus too much, they could pass for Alexanders actual parents. 

Philip just smiles and hugs both of them “I’ve always wanted kick ass grandparents.” They chatted a few minutes more, but soon Martha spotted John and was running full speed to him, George just chuckled and clapped a hand on Philips shoulder “that woman is non-stop. She considers them all her children and it’s been a while… if you’ll excuse me” with that, George followed Martha smiling warmly at her. 

About ten minutes later Philip answered a knock at the door to find Quinn standing there—(ya’ll watch glee? Yeah that Quinn) her choppy short hair hanging in her eyes slightly, she was in a flowy white dress, her coat draped over her arm. She was beautiful. “H-hey! You made it!” Philip said, clearly nervous  
“yeah I did—so… are you gonna invite me in?” Quinn replies, chuckling quietly as they continue to stand in the doorway. Philip’s cheeks go pink and moves to usher her in, taking her coat softly and throwing it on the coatrack with the others.

After about an hour there was a knock on the door, Eliza and Alex looked around confusedly as everyone looked to them to open it. Eliza shrugged and got up opening it, instantly tackled by Angelica and Peggy, all three of them screaming, and hugging and crying on Alex’s floor.

“YOU’RE HAIR GOT LONGER—“  
“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I—“  
“HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?”

Alex is standing next to the mass of bodies laughing, until in a flash he is on the ground, choking on poofy hair, LAFAYETTE ITS LAFFAYETTE Alexander could cry of happiness oh my god its laf what an angel. 

“Alexandre! It has been too long mon amor, hello!” laf says/signs planting kisses on each of his cheeks over and over again, causing alexander to laugh brightly, Herc picks both of them up crushing Alexander in a hug. Once they break apart Alex realizes there is a younger kid standing behind them. “Oh! Everyone! This is our son—Georges!” Laf pipes up, pulling Georges forward, He’s close to the spitting image of Laf with hints of Hercules dancing through, his skin is a few tones darker, and his hair is shorter—other than that, he’s definitely their son. 

After hours of catching up and chatting, the one and only revolutionary crew is all thrown about Alex’s living room watching ‘A Charlie Brown Christmas’ all snuggled together. Quinn and Philip were behind everyone, sitting on the stairs when she stood up, pulling him alone with her, then turning to go up the stairs, Philip trailing her 

“u-uh… Quinn maybe this isn’t—a good idea?” Philip whispered following her. She ignored him, continuing down the hallway of doors “this one yours?” she asked flirtatiously leaning on him in  
front of the door with a few band stickers stuck on it. Philip’s tongue is stuck in his throat, so he nods silently. Quinn smiles and walks in, pushing Philip back onto the bed then straddling him  
“Q-Quinn this really isn’t—I can’t. I gotta tell yo—“ Philip started to be cut off by Quinn kissing him, and damn if he couldn’t say no to this. Making out is fine, Philip promises himself he won’t let it escalate past this. Soon after, though, Quinn is trying to move this along, her hands trailing to the button of his jeans, popping them open with ease.

“Quinn seriously, stop—I don’t know about th—“ he stutters trying to re-button his pants, but Quinn shoves his hands away. “Philip don’t be a fucking loser your whole life, do you know what being with me will do to your social climb? You’ll be the most popular boy in school by time break is over” she says with a flirtatious look as she pulls his pants down—  
-  
-  
-  
“you’re a fucking Tranny?” Quinn instantly yells, standing up off of Philip backing towards the door, instantly Philip is scrambling to pull his pants up, his hands are shaking wildly and he can see the tears starting to blur his vision. “Q, i-I tried to tell you! Y-you just kept going! What the fuck?!” he yelled back  
“I’m not a fucking lesbian, asshole! Were you trying to take advantage of me?!”  
“Are you fucking stupid! I told you to stop! A-and you just kept going!”

Back downstairs everyone is laying across the couches, mostly asleep. Alex is leaning on the arm of the chair asleep, and John is the only one really awake, Charlie Brown is his favorite ok he isn’t missing this shit. 

when all of the sudden he hears a door slam, muffled though, because it was upstairs and Quinn running down the stairs, grabbing her coat and storming out of the apartment, wordless. John looks around to see if anyone else woke up because of the slamming, everyone still sleeping peacefully; fucking posers. He waited a few minutes to see if Philip would come down stairs next; when he didn’t John got up, careful not to jostle anyone else—and climbed the stairs quietly, knocking on Philip’s door 

a weak ‘come in’ comes from behind the door 

at first the room looks empty, but from the corner of John’s eye he sees Philip, knees to his chest, fat tears rolling down his cheeks—John feels that all too familiar anger bubbling in his chest but sits in front of Philip, crossing his legs and placing a hand softly on Philip’s knee “Hey kiddo, it’s alright… you’re okay. What happened??” 

instantly Philip is rambling, the tears never stopping rolling from his eyes, detailing everything that just went down. 

Instead of saying anything—John doesn’t even know where to start, and this anger he hasn’t felt in so many years is burning through him—he pulls Philip into a hug, trying to somehow squeeze the hurt out of him. “okay pip, you’re okay….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't like Quinn on Glee, and i feel she is really a villain that is s h i t ok (I'm only on season 3 if she gets better don't chastise me i don't know but as of season 3 episode 5 she can fuck right off)


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this author watches too much Glee, and she wrote this at 4am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mostly Philip, Mari and a little bit of geroges  
> (Philip is 18, Georges is 18, and Mari is 17 senior, senior, junior)
> 
> this is gonna be like classic highschool bullying ive been watching glee for three days non stop 
> 
> more triggering transphobic words. Be careful—love u

The week after the Christmas party was nothing more than laying around for everyone and helping Laf and Herc move all of their things out of storage and into their new apartment in Alexanders building. 

For Philip, It was a lot of sitting on the fire escape, practicing sign language with Mari and Georges. Or going to the mall with Mari, or going to the library with Mari, she loves the library. 

But, the fun always has to end, and school had started again. Philip hasnt heard from Quinn since his dad’s Christmas party, and has decided that’s a good thing. Maybe she forgot the entire thing and everyone can go on living perfectly normal lives.

But something is different about school today—as Philip walks to his locker, he can feel eyes burning into his skull, and as he walks past, there are mumbles. 

Philip shakes his head—ignoring it, maybe his anxiety is just a little active today, he’s over reacting. He just sighs and opens his locker, putting his books for his first block in his backpack waiting for Mari and Georges to go get breakfast in the caf until class starts. 

Suddenly his locker is slammed shut, to show Quinn standing there, her arms are crossed over her chest 

“what?” Philip says picking up his backpack quietly.  
“I want you to admit to everyone how you’re a pervert, who tricked me into getting into bed with you to only find out you’re a girl.” Quinn says matter of factly. Philip can feel his body start to shake, from his hands to his knees, just vibrating. 

“I’m not a girl, you fucking asshole” Philip bites back, clenching his jaw  
“are you calling me a liar? Because we’re all a little suspicious here… and I know for a fact you don’t have enough parts in the engine” she says, near yelling in the middle of the hallway, a few people turning to face them. 

“Quinn please… please keep your voice down” Philip whispers pleading to her 

“why? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM EVERYONE PHILIP? IS THAT EVEN YOUR REAL NAME?” Quinn is absolutely screaming now, and Philip is absolutely shrinking in on himself as she continues ranting and raving about him, he feels powerless, he has no fucking idea what to do as this dark cloud seems to be growing in his brain, does he run, does he scream back? Suddenly a white backpack with yellow pineapples is thrown at him and before he knows what’s happening Mari is on top of Quinn throwing just punch after ruthless punch. 

That girl can fucking F I G H T, Quinn gets one or two punches in but Mari is MMA fighter status, straddling Quinn just absolutely going nuts. 

Georges is instantly waving in Philip’s face “Philip wake up! We have to break them apart before Mari fucking kills her! Come on!” Georges yells pulling Philip up  
Philip instantly scrambles up, and slides his arms under Mari’s arms yanking her up off of Quinn. Mari tries to hold on by grabbing Quinn’s hair by the fistful and kicking, but Philip finally gets her away. Georges pulled Quinn away, but didn’t help her up, he could really give less of a fuck about her, but he makes sure Mari isn’t gonna get back to her. 

Mari is still thrashing in Philip’s arms when all of a sudden two truant officers for the school are hand cuffing her and dragging her to the office 

“hey what the fuck?!” Philip screams after the officer, Mari seems to just accept it, kinda going limp in their arms as they carry her to the office. 

Almost everyone has cleared out of the hallway, the school nurse is helping Quinn limp to the nurses station. Philip just sighs and slings his backpack over his shoulder softly, turning to Georges who has Mari’s pineapple backpack  
“I’m uh… gonna go to the office, check on her… tell Mclouski I won’t be in first” Philip says quietly  
“of course dude… are you okay? Do you need anything?” Georges asked handing over Mari’s backpack. To this, Philip just shrugs. He’ll be fine, hopefully, he thinks. Quinn really got to him though? He doesn’t know why but shrugs and turns towards the office. 

 

Pulling open the large frosted glass doors he’s met by an empty front area, all but the secretary and Mari are there. The secretary doesn’t even look up to acknowledge him, but Mari looks sated, staring off into space, her eyes are dilated, the icy grey color almost completely gone behind her pupils which are dense and black. She’s holding an icepack on her hand, just staring. 

Philip slowly sits next to her, resting a hand on her hands that hold the icepack. She slowly turns her head to him, her eyes becoming their normal grey again.  
“hey… you’re okay… we’re in the office” Philip says slowly. She blinks a few times “I don’t give a fuck about myself—are you okay?” she asks leaning her head onto his shoulder, she smells like warm cinnamon and coffee, this makes Philip smile, and calm down leaning into her touch “I’m golden, Mar. I’m the poster boy for okay” he says laughing softly. “she just—she wouldn’t shut the fuck up! And that’s none of her fucking business to share! I wasn’t gonna let her hurt you—and then like yeah—I could’ve just talked to her, but… I don’t know I get taken over and just start—swinging.” She says shrugging, before adding “my dad is gonna be pissed” 

about twenty minutes later Mari is asleep on Philips shoulder as John walks in, in a pair of blue scrub pants and a blue scrub top with Monsters University characters on them, and his black cardigan, as per usual for John. He just sighs and sits on the other side of Philip softly “Hey kiddo. How is she?” He asks softly looking down at Mari’s knuckles, which are cut up and bruising slightly 

Philip shrugs softly “she’s fine… just really tired all of a sudden… she was like possessed John. Is she gonna be okay?” John rubs Philip’s knee lovingly “she’ll be fine Pip… not her first fight, and not her last by far” he chuckles slightly “what about you? Georges texted me and told me what happened… are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” John asks quietly, Philip just shrugs “I’m fine—I know what I am and who I am and it’s none of the things that Quinn said. I’m a boy, and I’m perfectly fine and accept myself for who I am. It’s just the yelling and her going crazy freaked me out... thanks John” Philip finishes smiling at him. 

Suddenly the principal steps out of the office, smiling at John “Hello Mr. Laurens, we almost thought Martha was going to make it through Junior year without a trip home.“Mr. Wiggins (I have been watching too much glee take my Netflix away) says, plastering a fake grin to his face. John stands and shakes the man’s hand firmly “Hey there Mr. Wiggins, we can always shoot for a clean senior year—right?” John says, to which Mr. Wiggin’s produces a fake laugh as a response. 

“so what is it this time? Three-days suspension? The other girl clearly provoked her.“ John says crossing his arms across his chest. 

“actually—Quinn admitted to being fully wrong, attacking Philip and provoking Martha, so I was thinking just two days, and two lunch detentions.” Mr. Wiggins says nodding softly towards Philip.

John smiles softly “thanks Will, I appreciate it.“ John says nodding back, turning back to Philip and Mari, who still slept blissfully on Philips shoulder. 

John shook her awake softly and helped her up, checking both her and Philip out of school for the day. John helped Mari into the back softly, buckling her in and climbed in the front with Philip, the drive home was almost completely silent until Philip finally spoke up 

“so—what the fuck happened today? She like… tackled Quinn, who is at least almost 6 inches taller than her, she had like—super human strength? And why does she get in so many fights?” he asked, twiddling his thumbs mindlessly. 

“well… when I was younger, I had this? Disorder is the word id use—called IED. And your dad, and Uncle Laf like to call it a hulk disorder. I get really mad, really easily. I can’t remember what I do when I get these attacks, and I go crazy. Then afterwards because I used so much energy, I pass right out.. 

so flashback 12 years ago, her father, Francis and I are looking for a daughter to adopt. Out waddles Mari, who then beats the shit out of another girl who took her Barbie. And I was like ‘wow—relatable.’ So we adopted her. And in preschool she’d get in fights so we get her tested, and lo and behold—she had IED too. 

I take medication for it, but it fucks with you. I can be like—emotionless for months on end, then feel ever emotion all the time for a week, then just sadness, or just anger, and I don’t want it to fuck with her. She’s much more—mild? Yeah… mild. And anyone in their right mind would’ve fucking beat Quinn’s stupid bitch ass right fucking there, let me tell you I fucking want to fight her right now I sw—sorry. Tangent.” John sighs, finally taking a breath for the first time this whole rant. 

“but—I have to go back to work, I pulled you out because in about twenty minutes when she wakes up she’s going to feel so bad, on the verge of a panic attack that you’re gonna hate her…” he sighs sadly, remembering the times after he had an IED attack and how fucked up he feels. God—if he could take any pain away from his daughter he’d do it. He’d have an IED attack daily if it meant she never had to have one. 

Twenty minutes later, Mari is on Alex’s couch, as Philip stands in the kitchen making a hot cup of tea. He walks out of the kitchen to see Mari sitting up, staring at the off TV infront of her 

“hey Mar…” Philip says softly, sitting next to her and putting the cup on the coffee table 

instantly she’s speaking clear and coherent sentences “ Pip I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped in like that, I didn’t mean to get in the middle of it I just—she was being awful! And she wouldn’t stop! I didn’t mean to upset you I promise! Just—“ she sighs running her hands through her hair, Philip pulls her hands down softly holding his in hers 

“Mari please, calm down—you really saved me. I was freaking out and so scared of what she was gonna say and—you stopped her. I don’t care how—no one has ever beat the shit out of someone for me” he ends laughing softly and pulling her into a tight hug 

“I made you tea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided that my next two fics are gonna be blind!john x and alex, and then for a paralyzed one im inbetween herc and laf or jeffmads , 
> 
> so-- this was basically the climax for this part of the story arch, but i need help getting to the next part, PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!!!! ILL WRITE JUST ABOUT ANYTHING TBH
> 
> also-- i am really feeling pip x mari, does anyone mind that? i think its a little weird because john and alex are dating? and those are their kids? but bitch ill write it if no one minds because i accidentally made them perfect together whoops-- 
> 
>  
> 
> as always-- please leave a comment for me! and follow my instagram: @hamilton_trashdump thanks babes


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amazing. IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORTSGOSFGMDF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter is going to be awful please know that the quality of this fic is gonna D E C LI N E because ive been focusing on packing, working, going to school, PLANNING MY NEXT FIC BCUS IM V V V V EXCITED ABOUT Blind!John soisofmfe so—trying to finish this one up. I actually am sad about this ending, and being so short? But I really don’t know what else to do! I don’t want to say making this sequel was a mistake, because it was so good to me- I loved writing it and I love all the people who loved it! So maybe mistake is the wrong word, it wasn’t a mistake. Maybe it just works better to be short and sweet instead of long and messy. 
> 
> Also—I decided pip and mari are just gonna be best friends, but I really liked the idea so maybe ill make an alternate ending with them being together 
> 
> Also- I basically copied this from my other fic- Love is Not A Victory March because I really like how I described the wedding there.  
> So here- some fluff before the shit storm

-a year later, because I do what I want, on a beach in Long Island - 

John nervously fiddles with his bowtie for the eighth time in ten minutes, everything has to be perfect today. Eliza pushes his hands down to his side and fixes the tie “god damn it john if I have to fix this god has forsaken tie again you’re going without!”

John laughs softly as she adjusts his Bow tie one last time, John and Alex decided they wanted a simple wedding, in just nice black pants, and button down shirts, John’s shirt being a soft purple, and John really wanted to wear a bowtie. Alex just laughed and let him, it really didn’t matter to anyone, as long as everything came out perfectly

“I just want everything to be perfect Liz. Thank you.” she dusts his shoulder softly and smiles, she isn’t making eye contact but John can see tears forming in her eyes and john breaks into a toothy grin  
“Elizabeth Schuyler, are you crying? Are those? TEARS?” john yells smiling brightly. Eliza just shoves him wiping her eyes, laughing “fuck off john! I’m allowed to be emotional today! My small bean is getting married. Married to an asshole, yes. But married!”

“Damn… it feels like yesterday I was at some deaf event when he walked up to me.. yenno?” John says as Eliza fixes her hair in the mirror quietly, John stares off into the distance, remembering fondly how they met 

**John is sitting in a Starbucks in June, --16 years ago-- that is chock full of people signing to each other, while the misguided other patrons who just wanted a cup of coffee try and squeeze through the crowds to the front counter. John took a smaller table in the back of the dining area of the Starbucks by himself and sipped his coffee just watching everyone else interact and signing together.  
Suddenly someone is tapping his shoulder. When he looks up he sees the, quite possibly, cutest man he's ever seen. He has slick black hair pulled back into a messy bun with a pen just stuck in there, smooth caramel skin, and these eyes that though they are brown have a dark fire behind them, he has little facial hair, but it truly just adds to the adorable-ness of his face.**

**John realizes he completely missed what he signed**

**_"Sorry, missed your sign repeat?"_ John signed, cursing himself for his hands shaking again. **

**The man just laughed softly and signed _"fine- can sit there?"_ Pointing to the chair next to John. **

**John just smiles and nods, pulling the chair out for him and starts signing again _"your name what?"_**

**_"A-L-E-X"_ Alex finishes fingerspelling his name and smiles before asking**

**_"You sit alone- why?"_ **

**_"Don't know- not good meet new people. deaf you? Or hearing student?"_ **

**Alex just chuckles watching John sign and replies _"deaf, I come make friends- leave. Fun you know? You hearing? come why?"_**

**_"Grade for ASL class. But want meet new people, start college soon- C-O-L-U-M-B-I-A" ___**

**__at this Alex breaks into an excited toothy grin, and shows John the sign for Columbia- Tapping a C and U on your forehead_ _ **

**___"you start CU? I start CU- Fall start, you same?"_ John just nods enthusiastically._ _ **

**__ **

**__Four hours later John and Alex still are talking when a very annoyed barista walks up "we closed ten minutes ago you guys have to leave.." john just nodded and signed it to Alex standing. _"Wait- don't want to end. Give you my number"_ Alex signs to john grabbing a napkin off of the table and the pen from his hair then writes his number down handing it to john. John just smiles and signs _"I text you, maybe see each other at CU?"_ _ _ **

**__Alex just nods and waves as he runs to the car flashing their high beams at Alex._ _ ** ____

__John snaps back to reality, feeling the tears bulging in his eyes at the memories. He wipes his eyes softly as Eliza pins the little sprig of a blue hydrangea to his lapel and hands him a tissue._ _

__soon Laf pops his head in the door and smiles warmly “John we gotta get you to the altar mon ami, were about to start..”_ _

__

__So here we are. John is standing under an arch, wrapped in hydrangeas, and lavender. Its late March, so the sun is shining, but there is a delightful breeze off the ocean behind him. The sand is soft under his shoes, and seagulls bark in the distance, everything is perfect._ _

__

__Philip, Herc, and Laf standing to his right, in nice pants and light purple button down shirts. Angelica, Peggy, Eliza and Mari standing to his left, in floor length flowing sun dresses that were blue on top, fading to a deep lavender at the bottom._ _

__As John is looking around he sees his siblings are sitting in the audience and smiles. His father and mother are wiping their eyes softly smiling, just supporting him and being there for Johns’ special day. He could feel the tears welling up already. Soon enough the music began to play softly and everyone stood and turned towards the door._ _

__Instantly, John was a puddle of tears. There was Alexander, soon to be his Alexander, being walked down the aisle, George on his right, and Martha on his left. Worse than John, Martha is full on ugly sobbing into a handkerchief pressed to her nose; George on the other hand is standing tall, but his eyes are bright red from trying not to cry. Then finally, John’s eyes landed on Alexander._ _

__God damn it—how did John get so lucky? He lost him, he really did. He started to think that maybe love wasn’t for him._ _

__That maybe he was better off alone, then fucking Alexander Hamilton’s bitch ass swooped back into New York City like none of the past mattered. And he picked up all the pieces of John and squeezed them tightly, forming John back into himself, into his own loving self, and fuck if John wasn’t thankful, and so full of love._ _

__Ontop of everything, back into reality—Alex was coming down the aisle with George and Martha, and he looked beautiful. His olive skin reflected off the white sand, giving him a warm overlay. His face is relaxed, a coy smile dancing across his face, but John can see his eyes shiny with the threat of tears. To counter John’s Purple shirt, Alex is in a cool blue shirt, and a black bowtie. This makes John laugh softly through his tears, Alex never mentioned anything about a bowtie, god he looks adorable._ _

__The trio is standing infront of John and the altar now, George smiles to John and lets’ go of Alexander’s arm, pulling him into a tight hug. Next, Martha holds his face in her hands and kisses his cheek, tears still running down her face, then pulls him into a tight hug. Alex lets go smiling then stands in front of john under the arch. The priest starts speaking and signing at the same time, but John isn’t paying any attention, he’s just memorizing Alex’s face as he watches the priest sign._ _

__

__After the ceremony, they move to the hall where the reception is being held, everyone is eating or dancing, while John and Alex are sitting together at their table, Alexander leaning his back against Johns chest smiling_ _

___“I can’t believe we did that...”_ Alex signs softly, watching Philip and Georges dancing and laughing together._ _

__Maria and Eliza are slow dancing together, laughing and placing soft kisses on each-others lips. John just snakes his arms around Alexander and kisses the top of his head _“you and me forever babe…”_ Alex looks up at him, connecting their lips softly._ _

__Once Alex breaks away he signs _"i never thought i'd be happy again, and you pulled me out of that dark place and John i will forever be thankful, i love you"__ _

__John just smiles brightly, standing up and pulling Alex up with him. John pulls Alex onto the dance floor, standing next to the speaker on the ground, that is sending vibrations into the floor, it was time for their first dance._ _

__Alex laughed softly as the groups of people formed a circle around the speaker and Alex and John. The song started pumping through the speaker, it was quiet, and acoustic. Just some ukulele and the song ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ playing softly. Alex rests his hands on Johns hips softly, and after a beat of just swaying, John starts signing softly as they sway together, his hands almost touching Alex’s chest_ _

___”Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be; Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you”_ _ _

__Alex has tears in his eyes, soon streaking down his cheeks as he grins like an idiot burying his face into John’s chest as everyone cheers around them._ _

__John just rests his head onto Alex’s_ _

__"i love you too baby girl” he mumbles into Alex’s hair and kisses the top of his head smiling_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THEIR WEDDING SONG- THERES THIS VIDEO OF TYLER JOSEPH FRM TWENTY ONE PILOTS SINGING THIS FUCKING SONG OK IT IS SO S O SO GOOD. i love ukuleles and that song dogdkgodg look it up. 
> 
>  
> 
> also- please please please forgive me, this is so short, but its the end of the semester, i have a job, i have to pack up my dorm and move by next thursday, so i really scraped this together, but i love weddings and its a good ole fluff fest before i fuck with you guys, ily I'm sorry sogdgosmsd


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honeymoon, bestfriend goals, adventurous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW SHIET. 
> 
> GUESS WHOS BACK, BACK AGAIN. 
> 
> VIC IS BACK-- TELL A FRIEND.
> 
> yes-- hello it me back with everyones fave deaf babe and loving american-dream family. 
> 
> i took a long break from this to focus on my Blind!John fic, but i was randomly inspired to continue this-- so here we go! unbeta'd-- and if i do say so myself, its gonna get good.

Alex has been filling his suitcase for the past hour, asking John for advice about what to bring. Greece was far, and had different weather, would Alex need a winter coat? 

_“John?”_ Alex signed, waving to break John’s attention from the TV. Somehow Alex was always the one packing, John was a ‘two pair of clean underwear and a couple t-shirts” type of packer and it drove Alex NUTS. 

After a few more minutes waving then finally punching John in the foot for attention he paused “Friends” and turned his attention to Alex finally. 

_”what?”_ John signed 

_”two things, one—why pause friends? I can guarantee you’ve seen this episode 500 times. Anyway—two: should I bring a winter coat? Cold in Greece? Pack your swim trunks?”_

_”why swim trunks? Why not speedo?”_ John signs wiggling his eyebrows seductively. 

Alex rolls his eyes and climbs onto the bed sitting on John’s outstretched legs _”Focus Asshole—google it.”_

John just rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out of his pocket waiting for the weather to load 

_”weather in October, 65 degrees. Bring jacket for yourself.”_ John signs. Alex nods 

_”no, not need jacket. That’s warm.”_

John eyed him suspiciously. _”You know you need a jacket, you shiver in the 70 degree weather.”_

Alex rolls his eyes and continues folding clothes and placing them in the suitcase, pulling out John’s old football hoodie and folding it carefully, making John smile and laugh softly. Alex looks up at the vibrations of his laugh and smiles shyly 

_”why laugh at me”_

John smiles and slides off the bed, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist softly, pulling him closer, one handedly signing 

_” so domestic, homely”_

Alex pushes john pack eyeing him, a playful glare crossing his face 

_”Homely means ugly, I’m not stupid John”_

instantly John is fumbling along stuttering and trying to correct himself, Alex is laughing brightly and pulls him in for a kiss laughing between peppering kisses around his face. _“it’s okay! It’s okay J.”_

Philip opens the door, his eyes covered as he signs and talks at the same time “okay lovebirds, if you’re not packed you’re not making it to the airport in time—and as much as this is your vacation, it’s my vacation too.” He adds, laughing to himself. 

Alex breaks away first, and throws a few last minute things into the bag then zips it up, pulling it off the bed and walking out to the kitchen

 _”okay—ground rules Philip._ Alex signs as John grabs the suitcase, causing Philip to roll his eyes and groan 

_”no parties, Georges has to leave by 11, Mari is staying with Francis but if she comes over she has to leave by 11 too, no drinking no drugs—“_

_”when have I ever done drugs? Or drank?”_ Philip interjects, making John nearly spit out his drink with a laugh 

_”Focus—be good! Don’t let strangers in, and Aunt Liza will be here tomorrow to pick you up for dialysis at 3pm._ Alex finishes, John can tell he is getting fidgety; he’s never left Philip alone for such a long period time.

John speaks up this time, signing as he talks, “Listen, he’ll be fine! He needs time on his own, and WE are leaving our phones here” as he finishes he grabs Alex’s phone out of his pocket and places both of their phones on the counter, before Alex has a chance to protest John waves his hand dismissively. Instead, Alex faces Philip and pips up again-- 

_”we don’t have to go—right John? Or! Or—how much could another ticket to Greece be? Go pack a bag Philip—honeymoon be damned!”_ Alex frantically signed 

Philip groaned again and started pushing Alex towards the door, John in front pulling him along 

_”you have to leave! What are you going to do when I move far away for college?!_ Philip signs, laughing as Alex gasps and clutches his chest. 

_”you said you go to NYU!?_ Alex quickly signs, Philip just laughs 

“we’ll talk about it when you get home! Love you guys—“ Philip says as John continues to drag Alex, as he closes the door he hears a faint set of ‘love yous’ echoing from the staircase. After about 45 seconds Philip stripped down to his boxers and socks, pulling his oversized hoodie on and throwing himself onto the couch for a good old American Cupcake Wars marathon. 

-a few hours later- 

 

from going to having a ton of people around, to having no one was boring for Philip, he watched Janie’s Bakery get their asses handed to them, —who the fuck told them that a sweet potato beer cupcake was a good idea?— and now he was bored… 

number one cure to boredom—his best friends. 

He called Mari first. 

“Martha Rachel Green Laurens.”

“wait did you just make my middle name the entire name of a Friends character? That’s not my middle name, stupid.” She replied laughing “what do you need? I’m about to clean up dinner and go watch a movie…”

“okay so how about instead of watching 13 Going On 30 again, you come to my dad’s apartment I am loneeellllyyy ” he pulls out the word as he slides off the couch onto the floor-- and I am your best friend who you haven’t seen in exactly 12 hours and without attention I will die.” 

Mari hesitates on the line, then finally sighs into the receiver “fine—tell Georges to be ready in 5 ill pick him up on the way—“ 

“YES. #SQUAD GOALS” 

“I cannot believe you just said #squad goals out loud”. 

 

Not even 15 minutes later Georges bursts through the door, Mari on his back, carrying a box of wine and a 6 pack of wine coolers “THE CALVARY HAS ARRIVED!” Mari screamed from his back laughing. Since he hung up with Mari, Philip changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a ratty old TMNT tee-shirt. 

“we are going to – how you say; GET REKT SON” Georges says, depositing Mari onto the couch with the box wine and the wine coolers, next to Philip then walking into the kitchen to rummage through Alex and John’s snacks. 

“G, we all fucking know you speak English, and have never even been to France—why do you always act like you don’t know common English phrases?” Mari asks as she leans against Philip on the couch and grabs the remote from his hand, clicking through the guide and eventually landing on Bob’s Burgers. 

Georges sits on the loveseat across from them with a bag of Doritos, a microwave Burrito and a few cheese sticks and shrugs 

“man I don’t know, my Père says it all the time and it rubs off on you—like how John sounds like Chandler from friends—“ 

“okay but John doesn’t try to sound French” 

“fuck you Philly.” 

4 Bob’s Burgers episodes later, Philip’s phone rings. He leans over Mari who groans “you’re crushing me” which is met with a “shut the fuck up” from Philip. Once he finally grabs his phone, he sees it’s Eliza, to which he cheerfully answers. 

“Hey Aunt Liza, what’s up?” 

“hey pip, listen I can’t come pick you up for dialysis this week, my dad fell off a latter and broke his hip so me and Aunt Maria are gonna go take care of him, can Mari or Georges pick you up?” 

“yeah no problem.. I hope your dad feels better!” 

Eliza sighs softly into the receiver, then after a few seconds responds “thank you Pip, don’t miss your appointments. Love you—“

Philip throws himself back on the couch, where Georges and Mari are now watching the movie _Little Miss Sunshine_. 

A solid hour into the movie, Philip sits up and turns to look at Georges and Mari. 

“I’ve never been on a road trip.” He says, looking between the two 

“okay? Sit down I’m trying to watch a movie.” Mari says throwing a Dorito at him. 

“no! no seriously… let’s go on a fucking road trip!” Philip says throwing a pillow at Mari and Georges 

“where would we go?!” Mari says pausing the movie.

“Georges, does your aunt still work for Disney World?” Philip turns to him now waiting for a reply. 

“yeah, she works in EPCOT, in the French country part thing, whatever.” He says looking up from his cheese stick wrapper he can’t open 

“then it’s settled—we’re going to Disney World! We can use Laf’s sisters comp tickets! Pack your fucking bags kiddos we ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance.” Philip says as he stands up and stretches 

“not settled! Philly we can’t be so spontaneous—your dad doesn’t know, you can’t miss dialysis, we need money?!” Mari interjects sitting up on her knees.

Georges stands next to Philip and nods his head “I’m in.. I’ll tell my dad’s I’m staying here for the week, we can take my car, it’s electric.” As he finishes, he is already walking out to call Laf and Herc. 

Mari groans and flops down on the couch again “you guys! There are so many risks! What if we get caught!?” 

“we won’t! just tell Francis you’re gonna stay here with me!” Philip says, as he gets on his knees and practically begs her. “Please, Mar! please! I’ve never been on a road trip! Or to Disney World! I’ll bring extra meds and have a double dose of dialysis when we get back, please?” 

Mari sighs defeatedly, “Philly, I really don’t know—but… fuck you know I can’t say no to that puppy-dog face… FINE.” She gets up and pulls her phone off the charger walking into the kitchen to call Francis. 

Georges comes back in the room smiling “step one, done. Because I won’t be home Père and dad are going to Martha’s vineyard for the weekend, I’ll go charge my car.” Georges squeals excitedly and walks out again, giddy about their new adventure. 

An hour later, everyone is packed and ready to go—Mari made sure Philip brought extra medication and Georges put himself in charge of snacks, and also lost a coin toss to be the first driver in their road trip adventure. Philip couldn’t help but bounce in the passenger’s seat, giddy at his first chance to do a rebellious teen summer thing, like a normal kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please maybe leave me a nice comment!! they FUEL ME TO WRITE AAAAA
> 
> no educational bits in this chapter, but the next few are gonna be v educational about driving from New York to florida, Disney World, and Health related stuff, buckle up kiddos, its gonna get sad. 
> 
> follow my instagram!: @Hamilton_trashdump !!


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greece, SC, South of the Border, aaaa.

\-----------------John and Alex’s Honeymoon---------------

 

The flight to Athens was a hellish one, especially for Alex who really didn’t enjoy flying. If there was some sort of train or boat to take them to Greece, that would’ve been heaven sent. 

But no, Alex was stuck in the air for about 9 and a half hours. It could’ve been worse, he guesses. When the flight attendant found out it was their honeymoon, she instantly bumped them up to First Class, and it was an extended flight first class, so the seats reclined like lazy boy chairs. But, if he didn’t have John to wrap his arm around Alex and keep him safe, and help him with the book of crosswords Alex brought—though Philip and John called him an old man for packing it.—he would’ve been doomed.

By the time they finally got to the beach house they rented for the week, it was near sunset. Alex was kept pretty much in the dark about the hotel and anything else planned in Greece by John and Philip, who both insisted that although this is a honeymoon it’s also a vacation for Alex who works nonstop. 

When John unlocks the door to the house, Alex gasps softly. Everything is casted in the warm light of sunset, all shades of blue, orange and purples from the sun shining in through the wall of windows with a sliding glass door that leads out to the beach. John just turns to Alex and smiles. 

_”you like this?”_ he signs, softly wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist. 

_”love it, so relaxed already”_ Alex signs back, then plants a warm kiss on John’s lips. 

Before John can reciprocate, Alex breaks away, kicking his shoes off and rolling the cuffs of his jeans up.

_”Come on, let’s go walk.”_ Alex signs then pulls the sliding glass door open, a chilly breeze whistling calmly into the apartment. 

At this, John smiles and pulls a zip up hoodie on himself and pulls up his sweatpants legs, (knowing that somehow him and Alex were going to end up walking in the water) wrapping an arm around Alex as they begin walking along the coast. 

Alex had seen plenty of beaches, from the Jersey Shore, all the way to California, but Christ. Greece took the cake of the most beautiful beach. 

The water was crystal blue, like that fake ocean blue you see in movies. There were large rocks made of seashells that got compacted together over time that you could jump into the water from. The entire walk Alex’s breath was taken away. 

The sun casted orange sunshine across John’s face, like he’s back exactly where he belongs, basking in the warm sun like the sunflower he truly is. 

But there was something burning in the back of Alex’s head. Like something is wrong and he doesn’t know what.

He just shrugs to himself and pushes it down in his thoughts and focuses on the waves crashing next to him softly, almost bowing to the sunset. 

After about ten minutes, just like John predicted, Alex was almost knee deep in water. John on the other hand refused to go deeper than his ankles, watching Alex explore around a rock, looking at different seashells. John couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at the sight, his Alexander, splashing through the water, laughing at himself, holding up pieces of sea glass to show John smiling brightly. 

It reminded John of what Alex must’ve been like as a child on his island with his mother. It also made him cherish having Alex back, remembering their years in college, and now the last two years of them being together as adults. 

God, they’d make great parents. Well, they are great parents. But god—John wants a baby with Alex. Two halves of them, making a whole damn kid and watching them grow up with their siblings, Mari and Philip. 

And Georges because when is he not at John and Alex’s apartment? 

John shakes the notion out of his head as Alex approaches him, lips blue and teeth slightly chattering, but smiling like a child on Christmas 

_”ready to go back to house.”_ he signs with shaking hands. John just laughs and nods, opening up his hoodie for Alex to climb under his arm to keep warm. 

\---a---

after a warm and –ahem- ~steamy~ shower, John and Alex were laying on the California king bed in their room facing each other. The TV is on, of course John managed to find FRIENDS in Greece, but neither of them are paying attention to it, John is reading his old beat up copy of _The Great Gatsby_ silently, seriously focusing on the page as if he hasn’t read it at least 10 times and can quote Daisy Buchanan word for word. 

Alex on the other hand is trying to memorize every detail of John at this exact moment. 

His thick rimmed glasses sliding down his freckle splattered skin, or how his curls and baby hairs are slowly trying to spring out of his hair tie.  
Or how his chest rises and falls in perfect harmony with Alex’s own. 

After about ten minutes of counting John’s freckles— he was up to 67 on John’s left cheek—John casts a glance over to him and signs _”do you need something?”_

Alex just laughs and grabs John’s book, closing it and placing it on the nightstand softly, then lays across John’s chest and smiles. 

_”what’s on your mind babe?”_ Alex signs against John’s chest. 

John just shrugs and grabs Alex’s hand, kissing each of his knuckles softly, before dropping it and signing back 

_”do you ever think about…”_ he pauses, as Alex nods his head for John to continue 

John sighs and continues _”don’t know—maybe like—having a baby?”_

Alex looks stunned for a second then signs back _”don’t know—baby weight is hard to lose, go straight to my hips._ he finishes laughing, causing John to laugh too. 

_”anyway—I think the same thing.. we make a good team—can start looking when we get home?”_ Alex finishes. 

John can’t help but crack a huge grin, spreading across his face instantly, and Alex can’t help but kiss him smiling brightly.

\-------------------Philip’s road trip---------------

they’d been in the car for at least 8 hours straight, and made it to South Carolina, only stopping for gas and gas station food, which Philip really should not be eating. If he isn’t going to go to dialysis he should eat better than usual, but he didn’t want to worry his friends.

Georges decided they should stop for the night and Mari instantly took over, knowing this part of the state like the back of her hand from endless holiday trips to visit her grandparents. 

“have you guys ever been to south of the border?” she asks from behind the wheel. 

Georges and Philip are both in the backseat, Philips legs up on top of Georges, kicking him softly awake “asshole, have you ever been to south of the border?”

Georges grumbles and nods his head ‘no’.   
“oh—I know where the FUCK we are staying.” 

After another twenty minutes, they pull into a rundown knockoff amusement park. It’s all old Mexico themed, everything covered in patterns and sombreros. 

Old neon signs were lit brightly displaying where a restaurant was, a firework store, and ‘Pedro’s Myrtle Beach Gift shop’ 

Philip laughs softly and leans into the front seat. “so, Mar… what the fuck is this?”. Georges leans against Philip’s side and nods along with him, waiting for explanation. 

“well—when my dad was little, my grandpa would bring him here, then when I was little and came to visit my grandpa he’d bring us here again. It’s just another tourist trap but it has a lot of good memories to it, and really comfy beds in the hotel.” 

\-----two days later----

they decided two days was a good break in driving, and around 3pm they’d head out to start driving again. In the morning, Georges and Mari were going down to the lobby of the hotel to find breakfast,

“come on Philly you need to eat!” Georges groaned pulling the covers off of the bed they had been sharing after deciding Mari could have her own bed in the double room. 

Philip mumbled something about taking a shower then meeting them down for breakfast. Before Mari could protest anymore, Georges agreed pulling her along to find breakfast. That kid had the appetite of a hippo and the metabolism of a 12 year old boy. 

But, as we, the omniscient 3rd point of view readers know, this was not the case. 

On Philip’s now fourth day without his dialysis (his last dialysis was two days before his dad and John left, now two days after that) he could feel his body starting to betray him already. 

It’s just pains in his sides and his legs are staring to swell, and he can feel his body being a little weaker, more lethargic, but he can handle that. He can handle this he’ll be fine. He’ll be fine. 

After about thirty minutes of groaning and waiting for his meds to kick in and alleviate some of his pain, he finally got up and hopped in the shower, then dressed slowly trying to focus on how in a mere 5 hours they’d be in Florida and he’ll be fine. 

Breakfast went okay. Philip had a banana, an apple and a Styrofoam bowl of cheerios, hoping that the healthier foods would help his kidneys not be assholes for a little longer than a waffle covered in syrup and butter with a glass of chocolate milk and—

wait what was he talking about again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay listen, i don't know if anyone knows what South of the Border is, but if you're traveling to Florida from New York/New Jersey, you probably are going to pass South of the Border on i-95. 
> 
> now south of the border is-- odd, to say the least. it's kinda racist? google it okay its in SC. 
> 
> but its oddly important to me. 
> 
> as a kid, traveling from NY to florida with my parents to visit family my dad would always stop there with us and wed take stupid pictures (theres a ton of weird statues and crap like that) 
> 
> and its just kinda important to me because my dad isn't like that anymore, so its a bittersweet memory i have and i feel stupid things like that are important to remember. 
> 
> as always-- leave a comment, a kudos, anything really. and thanks for reading.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this author loves florida, a lot. this author also has put in more research for this fic than any school work she's ever done.

Listen, I’m having a bad couple of days and writing this made me feel insanely better(the florida springs part not the rest), this is basically just me talking about how much I love Florida, how beautiful it is, and all the useless knowledge I have about Disney from when I was a cast member. 

 

\--road trip kids—

 

Philip, Mari and Georges made it to Florida quickly, but in the idea of making it a full true spontaneous road trip—Mari googled fun things to do in Florida. 

She found something about natural springs—so that’s how the trio ended up driving through a random forest for an hour off the path of the highway. 

But when they finally arrived, their jaws almost literally dropped to the ground. The spring was covered in canopies of thick trees, Spanish moss dipping down almost touching the water. 

And the water, oh god. The water was so clear, you could see the seaweed dancing with the current freely below. It was a twinge of blue, a crystal blue that made the whole swimming hole seem out of place in the middle of the green foliage of the forest. 

The three were the only ones at the spring, it being the coldest day of the year so far, a chilly 68 degrees, keeping the locals deep in their homes, burrowed away from the chill. 

Georges was the first in, throwing himself off the platform into the middle of the spring pool.

Mari was a close second, opting to take the steps in and swimming easily to the middle of the spring, climbing on Georges as they both laugh and swim over rocks and through thick patches of grass laughing. 

Philip on the other hand, decided maybe just sitting on the platform and letting his legs hang down into the water. 

It was pretty cold, the sign at the entrance of the park said that the springs stayed at a constant 64 degrees no matter what the outside temperature was, which Philip thought was so cool. Like? This body of water can regulate its own temperature so that the animals don’t have to migrate to warmer waters. 

He watched on as Georges and Mari played basically the saddest game of Marco Polo he’d ever seen in his life. 

Suddenly, Philip feels a soft nudge against his leg. Looking down, Philip is met with a small grey face, and huge black eyes looking up at him, nuzzling against Philip’s leg. 

It was a manatee. A fucking baby manatee. Philip is ready to absolutely sob at how cute the baby calf is. 

Philip smiles brightly and reaches down, petting it’s face softly. The manatee lets out a loud squeak, and nudges Philip’s hand playfully. 

Philip laughs and rubs the manatees back, making it squeak happily again. After a few seconds, a larger grey nose pops its head out of the water a few yards away, watching the calf and Philip closely as the calf swam around his legs, squeaking every few seconds, and splashing Philip lazily with its fin. 

Eventually, the mother manatee lets out a deeper squeak and begins to swim away, the calf casting one more glance at Philip, with almost a worried look on its face as it follows its mother out of the spring.

Suddenly Mari and Georges swim up, Mari on Georges back, and grabs Philip’s arm pulling him in. 

The water definitely is colder than 64 degrees, and way deeper than it looks. When Philip pops his head back up he can’t help but splash them both, laughing happily and just enjoying life. 

\--- 

it’s been 6 days now. 

They’re in Magic Kingdom today, and the worst day for Philip so far, but he’s not going to let that affect him! He’s never been to Disney World and by god damn graces he’s going to have a good time. 

Georges is oblivious, but Mari wasn’t. Every groan from Philip, every stretch, every morning when it took Philip a little longer to get up. Yesterday she begged him to go to the hospital 

_**Last night in the hotel**_

_Georges was fast asleep by 9pm, but Mari and Philip were spread across the other double bed in the room watching legally blonde._

_As Philip tried to adjust against the headboard he clutched his side and grimaced, trying not to grab Mari’s attention from the movie. Without looking over, Mari speaks up “Philly, we really should take you to the hospital. Please no one is gonna be mad at you if we don’t make to Disney world! We can go to the hospital, go home, come back with John and Alex, No one is gonna be mad”_

_Philip groans and rolls his head towards her “Mar, I’m fine. Just a little cramped up from being in the car so long. It’s a tight fit to drive from New York to Florida in a Ford Fiesta. Come onnn, be excited! Disney World! Mickey Mouse! Buckets of Popcorn!” he says excitedly nudging her._

_Mari just sighs and focuses back on the movie as Philip leans against her side. He’s warm to the touch, but Mari just has to accept that he’s fine._

But that doesn’t matter now, they’re in Disney world, and Philip and Georges are both running up Main street, USA, Georges clutching a churro and pretzel in both his hands, Philip dragging a mickey balloon along with him.

Mari can’t help but laugh taking a picture of both of them running towards the castle. 

But on the inside, Philip felt like death. His lungs burned, a fire comping up from the center of his chest up his throat. His stomach feels like its full of cement, hard and heavy, dragging him down to the ground. He felt vibrations all through his stomach, like a warning alarm was going off, but he can do this- he’s going to have a good time. 

The day started out as many trips to Disney World do; amazingly. Starting in Tomorrowland, the trio rode every ride, met buzz lightyear, and ate turkey legs. 

At 3pm, the three sat on the curb watching the parade go by, Georges and Mari laughing at how cute the whole thing was, but when Mari looked over to Philip, he was staring off into space, his eyes glazed, like he isn’t really there, his eyes are void and empty. 

“Philly?” Mari says softly nudging him. He looks over at her and smiles lazily “I’m fine mar.” 

as the day progressed, Philip digressed. The cement in the pit of his abdomen is now nails, ripping at his stomach, destroying everything in its path. And his head was buzzing, sending pain shooting down his spine.

 

(a/n I don’t know how many of you have been to WDW but to meet Mickey in Magic Kingdom you go in like a private room with a couple groups of people to meet Mickey (and there’s a couple rooms with mickey’s in each room to bust up the line but I didn’t tell you that))

They were next in line to meet Mickey Mouse when the buzzing was almost the next level of intolerable. A thick smell of gasoline filled the air around Philip. 

He turned to Mari and Georges, who were eagerly awaiting the chance to meet Mickey and pulls on Mari’s sleeve, turning both of their attentions towards Philip 

“do you guys smell gas?”   
Georges laughed and rubbed his stomach, “the turkey leg did not agree with me dude, I have heartburn and am—if I dare say—a little gassy.” Mari elbowed him and turned back to Philip, a worried look crossing her face. 

“what do you mean it smells like gas? Like gasoline?” 

“burlap scraps, silver ten? Dolly Parton with seven…” Philip replied, his whole frame starting to tighten up and shake violently, almost instantly dropping to the floor, tremors wreaking havoc through his body, shaking violently

“Philip what the fuck?!” Georges yells as he drops at the same time trying to catch him and keeping him from smashing his head on the concrete floor. 

“what do we do?!” Georges is screaming, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of this, Holding Philip tightly trying to stop him from shaking, foam dripping from his mouth, being soaked into Georges Mickey Mouse hoodie. Mari is pushing his hair softly out of his face sobbing as he continues to thrash.

the Cast-member who was with mickey mouse ushered all of the other guests out of mickeys room, and mickey included and called EMT, all before Georges or Mari even looked up.

She knelt in between Georges and Mari and put a calming hand on their backs, talking slowly, calmly, and confidently. Mari looked up, her nametag read Raquel from Atlanta. 

 

“okay kids, listen to me alright. Dear I need you to let him go, and turn him on his side, but hold his head up” 

Georges just nodded his head, shaking slightly, his vision blurred from tears. He let go of Philip, turning him softly, but holding his head up off the ground. He was starting to go limp in Georges hands, un-tensing.

Georges and Mari both throw a frantic look to Raquel who rubs their backs “no—he’s okay. That’s just the end of the seizure.” She says, then stands as the three EMT’s walk in, two rolling a stretcher. 

Mari stands up first talking to the one who wasn’t guiding the stretcher, as the other two knelt in front of Georges, who had gone back to clutching Philip’s limp body tightly to his chest, fat tears brimming his eyes, occasionally spilling over as his lip trembled.   
The EMT’s acted as if they were trying to wrangle a spooked animal. 

The bigger of the EMT’s, whose badge read ‘Dale’ was the first to speak up, his voice soft but commanding. 

“hello son, me and my partner Chip here need to take your friend here, make sure he’s okay, okay? We’re not gonna hurt him…” 

Georges looked down at Philip, who has gone pale, foam drying around his bottom lip, slack jawed and limp. Georges just nods quickly, as Chip pulls the stretcher next to them, lowering it to the ground. 

In one quick motion they lift Philip onto the stretcher, wrapping an oxygen mask around his face and wheeling him out the back door, Mari and Georges quickly following behind. 

The two loaded in the Ambulance as the EMT’s worked around Philip’s body, cutting the neck of his shirt and sticking heart monitors to his chest quickly turning on machines and whispering to each other, pulling black straps across his shoulders and hips to make sure if he has another seizure he doesn’t fall off of the stretcher. 

Georges is clutching Mari’s hand, trying to sturdy his shaking frame against Mari’s calm presence. 

But on the inside she was screaming, and kicking, and beating herself to a pulp because she should’ve made him go to the hospital she should’ve dragged him kicking and screaming to an emergency room and she should’ve told someone they left because now she has to try and call someone between tears and is he gonna be okay? He’s got to be okay. 

Trios can’t be trios with only two people.

Oh god, Georges. 

He’s wrecked. He hasn’t stopped crying. What will Georges do if Philip doesn’t wake up. 

_When _Philip doesn’t wake up.__

__As they pull into a hospital, a large sign read “Celebration Hospital” looming on the edge of the awning of where the ambulances park. Georges climbs out first, helping Mari down, as the EMT’s pull Philip out, the heart monitor starts beeping quickly and he’s instantly seizing again, thrashing against the restraints of the stretcher, ungodly noises slipping out of his mouth as the EMT’s rush him into the hospital, leaving Mari and Georges standing against the hot asphalt outside, unsure of what to do._ _

__“what do we do…?” Georges practically whispers, stuck to the street, unable to move himself, or even send the thought from his brain to his feet to start stepping into the hospital._ _

__Mari just sighs shakily, pulling out her phone “First, we call Eliza and Maria… then find a way to get in contact with John and Alex…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also I've been working on this thing called 'letters to my sister' its not a fandom thing, or anything really -good- per se, but its letters I've written to my sister (never sent) about our strained relationship but i've had some friends tell me that they're pretty cathartic to them, and enjoyed reading them, so maybe if i attached the google doc link would you like to read them too? let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home , Martha's vineyard, the hospital, Greece.

\--Maria and Eliza’s house—

Maria had plopped down on her and Eliza’s bed with a sated sigh, glad to be home from Albany. Mr. Schuyler is on the road to recovery, the doctor suggested maybe he shouldn't be the one putting up Christmas lights up this year, or in October. 

Just as Eliza was about to fall into the mattress next to her wife, dead tired from driving to Albany so early this morning, unpacking and cleaning the dishes they left in the sink when the ladies ran out so quickly last week to go take care of Eliza’s father—when her phone rang. 

“who is calling me at 6pm on a Sundayyyy, it’s the Lord’s day..” Eliza complains as she gets up searching for her phone in her purse. She answers there phone, stepping out of her and Maria’s bedroom to talk. 

Maria just sighs again, happily throwing her arms around one of the many throw pillows Eliza insists they needed, snuggling it tightly to her chest. Maria hates traveling, this is her home and home is always the best after staying at a stuffy upper new York mansion that didn’t have the lullaby of police sirens or the sound of the city singing her to sleep. 

After a few minutes Maria hears their bedroom door open, but Eliza doesn’t speak up. Maria turns over, prepared to scold her wife for not instantly joining in on a cuddle party. 

But she didn’t get a chance, as she was met with Eliza, her back pressed against the door, arms crossed tightly against her chest, and her head down. Her shoulders were shaking, silent sobs breaking against her rigid frame. Instantly Maria hops out of bed and pulls Eliza to the fit of the bed, sitting her down and kneeling in front of her. 

“Honey bee… Baby.. talk to me please what happened? Is it your father?” Maria asks frantically, panic raising in her chest. Eliza just shakes her head no. 

Maria rubs Eliza’s arms shortly, trying to calm her down “Eliza baby I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened..”

After another minute or so of sobs, Eliza took a deep breath and started talking “pack a bag, were going to Florida…” Eliza says, standing up and throwing her suitcase she just unpacked onto the bed, not even focusing on what she’s throwing into the bag. 

Maria is still kneeling on the floor, dumbstruck by Eliza’s sudden burst of energy. She stands, turning to Eliza’s who is frantically thirsting things in the bag.”Eliza, please talk to me…” she pleads, grabbing Eliza’s hand effectively stopping her tornado of packing. Eliza instantly had tears in her eyes again, and takes a shaky breath 

“Mari called… Her, Georges and Philip decided to take a road trip to Florida, Philip convinced then that he could miss a couple of days of dialysis and go to Disney world, a-and something happened she doesn’t know what or why but he had two seizures one in Disney and the other in the hospital, but now the hospital won’t let them see or have updates on him because they’re not family s-so..” Eliza broke into sobs again, unable to finish, but Maria knows, she doesn’t need Eliza to finish. 

Because she knows that if they are only letting family in, that he’s in the ICU and it doesn’t look good.   
“Okay… Okay honey bee, finish packing and I’ll go call Laf and Herc, and get a flight out of JFK.” Maria Says, softly playing a kiss on Eliza’s temple, trying to keep her together in one piece. 

\------Laf and Herc------

It was the last night of the couple's get away while Georges stayed at John and Alex’s house with Philip. To celebrate their last night, laf had a reservation set up for them at L’Etoile, unsurprisingly a French four star restaurant. 

The two were sat next to each other in a secluded both next to a wide window looking out into the rows of grapes of the vineyard. Holding hands across the table, wine glasses perched in true other hands, Laf turned to herc smiling softly, relaxation vibes rolling off him in waves. 

“Mon amor, this has been a lovely weekend get away, no?” 

Herc smiles softly and brings Laf’s have to his lips, peppering kisses across his skin 

“Absolutely, sugar. Four nights of basically dreamily perfect time together will do that…”

Before Laf has time to respond his phone is ringing from his jacket pocket, causing Herc to groan 

“baby, you promised! No phones on the last night!” 

“Shhh! It is Georges! We have not heard from him the whole trip maybe he misses us!” Laf says smiling, as he answers the phone quickly. 

At this point, herc begins to tune Lafs chattiness, mind wandering to the things they still need to pack, and if the hotel is going to charge them for the broken headboard. It wasn’t their fault that it was a cheap headboard, obviously. Right? 

 

After a few minutes of daydreaming, herc snaps his head up to see Laf stand, pushing his own chair in, his face stony. 

“My love and where are you going? Our dinner hasn’t even come yet…” 

“ I’ll explain in the car.” Laf says quirky, tossing a $50 bill on the table, pulling Herc up with him.

 

\----

It’s been 5 hours, Mari and Georges have been sitting in this hospital for five hours and no one will tell them anything. A rouge nurse told them that Philip wasn’t doing too well and they're trying to get in touch with John and Alex who are off the grid in Greece. 

It was nearing midnight, the nurses brought the now duo to a private waiting room to wait for Eliza, Maria, Herc and Laf. It’s small, a TV and a couch, a couple comfy chairs and a coffee table. 

Mari is sitting up on the couch, Georges head in her lap, asleep. As he slept she ran her fingers through his curly locs softly, focusing on a random PBS show, everything else on TV reminded her of Philip, everything else hurt too much. When Georges was awake, she wouldn't cry. Georges is an emotional little bitch, and he needed someone to be strong for him and reassure him, and that was Mari. Mari had to tell him everything would be okay, that no, his best friend won’t die today. 

But once Georges fell asleep, it was her turn to cry silently. Constant tears down her cheeks as she watched a documentary on PBS on the history of the Mafia in Chicago, and tried to not break down. This was her fault, you know. The words ring through her ears. She was the rational friend and she should've made him stay home. She should've made him go to the hospital in South Carolina. This is her fault and she knows it. Fuck. 

She hears the private waiting room door open, but doesn’t turn her head, expecting it to be a nurse checking on them again. 

Before she realizes, Eliza sits next to her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. Instantly Mari throws her arms around Eliza, sobbing into her neck quietly, letting herself be engulfed in the familiarity of her, the light scent of New York still surrounding Eliza. 

Eliza just squeezes her tightly, rubbing her back “shhh- it’s okay Mar, it’ll be okay..” 

The doors open again and Maria walls in, Herc and Laf in tow. 

“Look who I found in the parking lot, loitering outside the hospital” Maria says, a little giggle at the end trying to bring some humor into the room. 

Instantly Herc and Laf rush to the couch, kneeling In front of where Georges still sleeps soundly. Laf sighs shakily and runs a hand over Georges hair as Herc rubs Lafs back 

“Mon coeur, wake up… Me and Pere are here now…” Laf says softly, slowly Georges creaks his eyes open, then instantly throws himself into Herc and Laf, hugging them tightly as he cried. 

After a few minutes of hellos and explaining why they left new York everyone was just a little dumb struck 

“So, he convinced you guys to go cross country how again?” Maria asked rubbing Elizas hand softly 

“He just was like “I’ve never been to Disney, I may never have the chance and we have nothing to do let’s go” Georges replied quickly “and like-minded he said he’d be fine! And whenever he says he’ll be fine he is so I believed him!” He added 

“It wasn’t just Geo, I agreed too. He just wanted to do something like a normal teenager and we had the chance we just… We tried to make him go to the hospital in South Carolina but he wouldn't!” Mari added after Georges finished. 

Maria sighs and speaks up again “has anyone called J and Alex?” 

Mari and Georges shake their heads “we don’t have the number to the resort they’re staying at and the nurses can’t find the number online” Georges mumbles as a response 

Eliza sighs “I’ll call…” 

\----- 

It was a beautiful afternoon in Greece, the sun was just beginning to set on the ocean, and John and Alex were soaking up every second of their time together. John and Alex were under a knit blanket, escaping the chill of October in Greece, rocking softly in a hammock on the porch of their rental, sharing lazy kisses and John giggling as Alex counted his freckles out loud between kisses. 

As they signed softly about maybe taking a boat out to the ocean tomorrow morning, there was a knock at the door. 

John looked to Alex confusedly _” someone knock at door, who?”_ John signed. 

Alex just shrugged 

“Pérase mésa!” John called to the door, too comfortable and sated to get up (‘come in’ in greek) 

Suddenly an older olive skinned man with coarse black hair and a thick moustache appears at the back door, an old cordless phone in his hand 

“Me synchoreite, échete mia simantikí klísi…apó tin Eliza” (Excuse me, you have an important call waiting… from an Eliza.) The man says, reaching the phone out for John to take. 

John just sighs and takes the phone 

“This better be good Liz I’m missing a good ass sunset with my husband for this call, and the international charge for this phone is outrageous..” 

“John…” Her voice was hoarse and soft, almost at a whisper. The sound of Eliza’s voice startles John, causing him to sit up, elbowing Alex when he groans from the loss of contact. 

“Liz what’s wrong? W-what happened?” 

“J-John… Philip is in the hospital… I-it doesn’t look good…” She lets out a small sob, pressing her forehead to the receiver of the hospital phone sobbing. 

John’s throat is instantly closing in on itself, his tongue is stuck in the middle and his throat is on fire, the tears burning his eyes, sharp and painful tears ready to spill. 

“E-Eliza… W-what are you talking about…?” John chokes out, Alexs eyes full of worry for him, unsure what’s going on. 

Instantly Eliza is rambling on about what happened and what the doctors have told her, though it’s not much. 

After about ten minutes, John hangs up the phone and stands up off the hammock. Alex grabs his hand and pulls himself up following John into the house 

_” what happened? Who called?”_

John sighs pulling out their suitcase, then finally turns to Alex, he has thick tears streaming down his cheeks. He takes a deep breath then signs 

_”philip in ICU, In Florida. Eliza can’t see him, don’t know if he’ll make it…_

Instantly Alex is panicking, his ears are ringing and he can t breathe. What. 

What 

What 

WHAT. Why is his son in Florida why is he in ICU is it his kidneys? Was he hit by a car? Os he going to survive this? Alexander sobs into his hands as John wraps his arms around him, eloping him in Johns calming aura. They both just stand there and cry for a minute, not their son, please God either of them will take his place, just not their son. 

After another few minutes, John breaks away and starts packing their bag, going to Florida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format of this is probably messed up because I typed it all on an iPhone pls don't mind the mess/misspellings/wrong grammar
> 
>  
> 
> Also pls note that even though Alex adopted Philip when he was 6, Philip was given up at birth! It'll make sense later leave me alone

The hospital had advised everyone it probably would be best to go find a hotel for the night, and Eliza agreed. All six of them sitting around taking up space wouldn't make any difference to the speed that Alex and John would get back from Greece. 

So Eliza rented a house for a week, right outside the hospital. 

(A/N idk if anyone else has ever done this but alot of families who come to Florida rent a house for a week instead of like three hotel rooms and celebration (where this hospital is) has really nice houses) 

John and Alex's flight was an excruciating 12 hour flight with layovers in Munich, then Washington DC, and finally arriving in Florida. It was as if god himself dumped every fear Alex ever had into his life, then on top of it he gave him the worst plane ride of his life. 

It was just 12 hours of crying, really. 

Fears and worries clouding his brain, what will they do? Oh god. Alex does nothing the entire flight but worry 

_He is young_  
He's afraid  
Let him rest 

John on the other hand wasnt going to cry. He had to hold Alex's and and plant kisses on his lips at any given moment and wipe his tears and make sure he was okay. But on the inside he was grieving already, he knows how detrimental it is to miss even one dialysis, but pip missed four. **Four**

_bring him home_  
Bring him home  
Bring him home. 

_He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son._

And Mari, oh god his baby girl. What would she do without her Partner in crime, her best friend. He hopes with all of his heart she's okay, he knows she tried to save him, and that she's probably beating herself up. 

They can't do this. If Philip-- goes, Alex will go crazy. John will always be there to support him, but this will break Alex. 

Finally, the fucking plane lands in Orlando. John and Alex both snap up rushing off the plane, and practically running to baggage claim. 

After what felt like hours later, their Uber pulls Infront of the house Eliza rented. Trudging up the stairs to the porch, almost all of their energy drained from a red-eye flight and so much traveling. It was a 12 hour flight, they departed 11pm greece time, and now it's 11am Florida time. 

Before they can open the door, Maria swings it open in a pair of leggings and a baggy maroon shirt, her wild curly hair pulled into a messy bun. She has bags under her eyes and generally looks awful, definitely not a norm for her. 

Before she even says anything, she just throws her arms around both of their necks pulling them in. They both instinctually wrap their arms around her forming a warm group hug that they all needed, before they know it Eliza, Laf, and Herc were hugging too. 

After a few teary hellos and more individual hugs, John finally spoke up, signing as he spoke 

"Where are the kids?" He spoke softly, almost too exhausted to speak. 

"Mari is in the back bedroom asleep and Georges is in the kitchen.." Laf replied 

"Maybe you should go wake her... She's taking it hard..." Eliza mutters, rubbing Alex's arm. 

Alex and Mari had bumpy beginnings but the last year they've become so close. Mari became fluent in ASL and would often confide in him about problemsa; at school or when her and John would fight about dinner, her clothes, or anything under the sun. Alex looked at her as a daughter, and he knuows she's taking this as hard as anyone. 

When they walk into the bedroom Mari stayed in, she was just laying in the bed, awake, staring up at the roof silently. John is the first to move, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alex kneels next to him, resting his head on Johns knee. Mari rolls over lazily, her eyes bright red and burning, still glassy with tears. John smiles weakly and runs his hand through her hair, long and matted from not brushing and probably using hotel soap for a week. 

"You forgot your Jojoba oil at home didn't you?" He says and signs one handedly, laughing softly as his finger gets stuck in a thick tangle. She grimaces and smiles softly then turns her attention down to Alex, and the smile instantly fades and the tears are growing in her eyes. 

"Hey-- hey no... Stop" Alex says, voicing softly, and wipes her eyes as tears break over the edge of her lashline. 

"It's gonna be okay baby girl, come on... We're gonna head to the hospital.." 

\-------- 

Dolley was totally prepared to have a slow day, the themepark crowds were small today, it was a Sunday, she could totally handle the desk and nursing on her own today. That is until eight people came in like a whirlwind of body parts requesting to see one particular patient and all talking at once and needing an interpreter, so maybe today will be more busy than she expected. 

"Okay-- OKAY. One at a time." She yelled, effectively quieting them all. The man in the front, tall and a puff of curly hair covering the top of his head speaks up first 

"sorry, were here to see Philip Miner. We're his parents, and we need an interpreter." He said slowly, the smaller man wrapped around his arm watches him speak intently and nods along at the end, agreeing. Okay, that's better. Dolley can handle one person speaking for the group. 

She looks down to her computer typing quietly as she nods. 

"Okay-- technically we should only have four in the room at a time, but if you just walk fast and don't attract attention to yourselves I'll let you all go... He needs you all there." She says standing and grabbing a thick file from the cubby by the swinging door that leads to the rooms for patients. Alex is signing with Eliza and maria, laf and herc watching and listening intently at their conversation. Dolley turns around and sees John just twiddling his thumbs following her almost nervously. 

"Your son is a fighter, you know..." Dolley says as they load into the elevator 

"He always has, I think. He likes to fight. fists, words, text messages.." he adds laughing, sorrow lacing through his laugh.

"We've kind of adopted him-- the other nurses and I. We tried to convince the head nurse to let your family in but he wouldn't budge.. so we took care of him, talked to him, kept him hydrated.. I think Marla brushed his hair." She notes, as the elevator door opens. 

"Thank you.. for taking care of him." John mumbles. 

Soon enough they're Infront of a closed hospital room door, which dolley hesitates to open, before turning back to the group of people following her 

"Listen, i-- I don't know what he looked like before his kidneys started to fail but it's been a rough 24 hours and... He doesn't look the same okay-- just bear with me" everyone nodded along, somewhere along their walk the interpreter joined in and signed to Alex, who just bit his lip and nodded too. 

Dolley sighed softly and popped the door open, she really knew she shouldnt let 8 people in at once, but she also knew that this kid needed his family right now. 

\------

Alex was squeezing Johns hand tightly as they walked in the room, his interpreter-- who introduced himself as andre-- was close behind the couple. 

But nothing can prepare you for seeing your son this way. 

Philip looked so small, being drowned out by wires and tubes from every angle. He was hooked to a constant dialysis machine, pulling out toxins from his blood and pumping it back in through his port on his right side. He has an IV in his arm, and on his hand. One for hydration one for pain meds, John notes to himself. He has a couple different monitors connected to him, heart, blood pressure, oxygen levels. He has monitors stuck to his forehead. He has a tube down his throat to keep him breathing, fuck.. 

John can't keep looking at him like this. 

Alex is silently folding in on himself as he looks at someone who is supposedly his son, but all he sees is a stranger in a bed. This isn't Philip, Philip is energetic and loud and like a walking vibration. 

This person in the bed is just a shell of Philip. Fuck. 

Alex just turns into Johns chest, sobbing into his sweater silently as John wraps his arms around him tightly. 

Dolley just swallows softly and starts talking again. 

"So.. he's in total renal failure, end stage. We put him on the emergency donor list but he's still about 3 down on the list and has the rarest blood type so.. it's been tough trying to find a donor." She says, as she shifts uncomfortably. It's never fun telling families bad news, especially when you care about patients like dolley does. 

But she takes a deep breath and continues, focusing on the nurse who came in to check his vitals, too chicken to make eye contact with the family. 

"when he came in he was siezing from the toxins in his bloodstream so we have him in a medically enduced coma, when it's medically induced its kinda... Pre-emptive against the seizures." 

Dolley sighs again as--who she can only assume is-- Philips parents hold eachother, the smaller one absolutely breaking down. She can feel her own tears rushing to her eyes, she's just gotta finish this scphele. 

She clears her throat, forcing the tears back "anyway-- were gonna start testing for kidney matches, but AB- is rare and usually it would only be shared by biological parents... But we can start testing any of you for a match." 

The entire group nods roughly, looking at each other for reassurance. Dolley smiles at everyone's will to help, and brushes a few loose hairs back into place 

"Okay... I'll have the orderlies wheel in a few more chairs for you, and I'll be back with some swab tests in about an hour..." 

Before she can walk out, Alex grabs her arm softly, his face is tear tracked and red, it physically breaks Dolleys heart to look at, but she forces a smile and stops, turning to face him. 

"T-thank you.. for helping him." Alex chokes out, forcing a smile through his tears. John is next to him rubbing his back softly and nodding along. 

Dolley just smiles and squeezes his arm softly "you're welcome. He's gonna be just fine..." 

Dolley learned early in her career not to promise such things, and that it's always a bad idea to get hopes up, but she wasn't going to let this boy die. She swears it. 

\--------

Once nurse dolley walks out Eliza, Maria and Georges all collapse onto a cheap Hospital couch in the corner of the room Infront of the TV and start clicking through the basic cable channels. 

They finally landed on Mulan playing on a random channel and Georges decided to keep it on. 

"It's Philips favorite.. we gotta keep it on" he says nodding and wrapping himself in the hospital blanket that the orderlies brought them. 

Herc, Laf and Mari on the other hand decided to go raid the cafeteria downstairs.

So that of course leaves John and Alex. 

Alex had pulled up a chair next to Philips bed, John following with a second chair. 

Alex didn't want to touch him, he looks so fragile. He slowly wraps his hand around Philips, squeezing it softly. Hot, fresh tears are rolling down his cheeks now as he actually looks at Philip in this bed, and how he'd spent so many years working late and missing dinner and missing boyscout awards and concerts that Alex forced him to be in. All wasted and missed because Alex couldn't break away from work for an hour to see his son succeed. 

Alex didn't even turn to John, but started signing one handedly 

_"I should've been there. I shouldn't have worked so much. This is all my fault, if I just... If I just showed up to his stuff I wouldn't feel so bad! Just-- fuck.."_ he breaks his signing and buries his face in his free hand, sobbing; Body shaking sobs. John just wraps his arms around Alex, pulling him close to his chest. 

After a few minutes John pulls away and starts signing. 

_"Alex this isn't your fault. You working and missing events didn't do this and I won't let you beat yourself up. Right now we need to focus on finding an AB- donor"_

Alex just sighs and rubs his eyes softly. 

_"yeah. But AB- is rare... And she said only biological parents would match with h-- OH MY GOD JOHN HIS MOM I CAN CALL HIS MOM"_ Alex is instantly scrambling for his cellphone in his back pocket pulling it out and searching through his email. 

John has a skeptical look on his face and pulls Alexs attention back to John 

_"baby, Philips parents gave him up as a baby.. what makes you think that his parents would want to give a kidney?"_ John signs slowly 

_"no--no! His mother email me, a few months ago, maybe. Says when he 18 she want to meet him, and now he's 18! I know it's a long shot but I have to try and save him!"_

\--------

Two hours later, everyone has been tested and

 

Everyone was negative as a match 

Even laf, who was O- negative couldn't donate his kidney because he has chronic high blood pressure and type 1 diabetes.

Alex emailed Philips birth mom, Nina, begging her to FaceTime him tonight, including his iCloud and number to call. He was impatiently checking his laptop from the hospital couch every two minutes or so. John announced he was going to check out the cafeteria about 20 minutes ago, and Eliza had grown suspicious. She excused herself, taking the elevator down to the ground floor and stepping outside into the mellow Florida October weather-- which is pretty warm with a nice breeze, she liked it. And as if to no surprise to her, here was John, smoking on a bench outside the hospital. 

"Seriously John where did you even get those from!?" 

Johns head snaps up then sighs, relaxing back into the bench. He takes a long drag from the cigarette and points across the street 

"The Walgreens is only a quick jog away." 

Eliza sighs and sits next to him "come on-- let it out" 

"Let what out?" 

Eliza shoots a skeptical glance at him, causing him to shrug and take a drag of his cigarette again. 

"let out those emotions you're bottling up to seem strong for Alex and Mari and everyone but I know that your bottling it so tightly that it's gonna end in an IED attack and effectively getting you kicked out of the hospital." She says matter-of-factly, crossing her arms across her chest smiling. 

John sighs and puts the cigarette out on the arm of the bench and rests his head in his hands 

"Liza... It'll kill Alex if he doesn't make it" 

"John were not talking about Alex,were talking about you here how do you feel?" 

"Like a fucking idiot like this is all my fucking fault Liza! Like I could've prevented this and we should've brought our phones and we should've checked up on him!" He's crying now, words being stumbled over tears and heavy breathing. Eliza just rubs his back as he dumps every fear and every doubt he has. 

"A-and Alex is putting all this hope in this woman who we dont know who doesn't know us! Who doesnt know philip! she fucking knows Philip as Alyssia so when and if she phones us is she really gonna be happy about this? Who fucking knows!" John is getting a little angry now, the heat radiating off him in waves, Eliza pulls him up by his arm and tosses the pack of cigarettes back on the bench 

"Come on let's go, we gotta go in they're probably suspicious. Take a deep breath, think about your happy little family" she says as she pushes him into the elevator. After passing a few floors in absolute silence he speaks up 

"U-uh... Before this, we were planning on having a baby.." 

Eliza instantly is squealing and hugs him tightly  
"A baby!? A baby! I love babies" she squeaks excitedly, causing John to laugh as he hugs her back 

"Yes a baby! We aren't sure if we want to adopt or maybe surrogate." 

Eliza just laughs again clapping her hands "I can't believe this! I'm so excited oh god. Can we name it Liza? Not Liza for me but like Liza Minnelli! You guys are gay enough for it to pass" 

John just shoves her laughing softly 

\----- 

the hospital room lights were dimmed, herc and Laf took Mari and Georges back to the house. 

Maria and Eliza claimed one couch and Alex and John were in a wide recliner together. When they arrived back in the hospital room maria was knocked out under a hospital blanket, making Eliza smile tiredly and join her, almost instantly falling asleep. 

Alex on the other hand was not. He was in Johns ratty old football hoodie, and half under a blanket, his hair was up in a messy bun and his thick rimmed glasses that John actually loved to see him wear. He was lazily scrolling through something on his laptop when he looked up and seen John. He put his laptop on the side table and flipped the blanket back making space for John next to Alex, his arms open too. John just smiles weakly and climbs next to Alex, wrapping his arms around Alex's midsection. 

Alex smiles and covers him with the blanket, then pulls his hair out of its bun, massaging his scalp softly. John still smells like the ocean, and warm vanilla, it makes Alex smile softly as John nuzzles against him. 

A few minutes later John is half asleep when Alex's laptop starts ringing. He groans and sits up, elbowing Alex 

_"get up, laptop ringing"_

Alex stretches and sits up next to John, pulling the table closer and looking at the number 

_"it's a random Georgia number? Don't know it"_ Alex signs, then rubs his eyes. 

John elbows him again and signs _"maybe Philips mom! Answer!"_

Alex brushes his hair back nervously and straightens his spine, and clicks answer on the FaceTime request. 

After a few seconds the screen finally loads and Alex and John are face to face with a beautiful woman. She looked exactly like Philip, soft features and smooth tan skin. Her hair was brown, thick, and curly, half up and down and she just radiated happiness. 

As Alex signed John interpreted for him 

"Hi, we've emailed before. I'm Alex, and this is John, were Philips parents." 

She smiles softly, 

"it's nice to meet both of you" 

Alex looks to John nervously, who just pats his knee softly for a confident boost. Alex sighs softly and starts signing again 

"Listen, we know this is a long shot, we know. But Philip is in the hospital in Florida and has full renal failure. And the only way for us to help him is to find a transplant for him." 

Alex pauses for moment wiping his eyes and taking a few deep breaths 

" but no one that we know matches with him because he has AB- blood, the doctor told us his only major chance of finding a kidney is to find a biological parent to see if they match..." 

Alex let a sob escape his lips and buried his face in his hands sobbing quietly so John picked up and just kept talking 

"We know, it's a long shot and you don't know us and you don't know philip at all but... Youre really our only hope and--" 

"I'll do it." 

"What?" 

"I said I'll do it, I have AB- blood. I live in Georgia and it's about a 4 hour drive down to Orlando, so I'll be there by morning." She said nodding her head, a look of determination crossing her face. 

Instantly Johns eyes are swimming in tears as he elbows Alex signing frantically and instantly they're hugging and crying happily that she would even agree to come. 

After a second they break away and Alex is signing again 

"He says thank you so much, and well see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done so much research for this?? Someone probably thinks I'm dying of kidney failure ok jeez. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment or something nice!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Use of Spanish slurs

John and Alex fell asleep in the hospital recliner, John snuggled into Alex’s chest. John had fallen asleep first, giving Alex a chance to really reflect on how happy he was. Nina would be here by the morning and hopefully Philip would be awake by the weekend. Then he looked down at John, his John, his starlight. Alex absent-mindedly pulled one of John’s curls that had sprang free from his hair tie apart softly. God he was so beautiful, how did Alexander get so lucky? 

He sighed softly and started teaching Johns freckles on his cheeks, smiling as he connected from his check, down his neck and to his chest where the wife beater he was wearing started. After about a minute, John grabbed his hand off of his chest and kisses his hand tiredly, mumbling a quick “go to sleep” and turning into Alex’s side. Alex laid down next to John, falling asleep to the vibrations of Johns snores. 

\--

Nina had started packing almost immediately after hanging up with John and Alex. Benny wasn’t home from work yet and she wasn’t even sure how to bring it up to him, 

‘hey, that baby we had when I was 19 and my dad forced us to put it up for adoption? Well he’s in Florida and needs my kidney, get in the car.’ 

She’ll figure it out when the time comes, she concludes to herself. 

After about 5 minutes she hears the garage door open. Damnit. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Benny says laughing as he walks in their bedroom, he’s smiling brightly after kisses his wife. 

Once he breaks away from the kiss, he looks down and raises an eyebrow at the bag Nina was packing. 

“Are you running away? What is this?” Benny Says, forcing a laugh trying to shield the worry in his voice. This makes Nina laugh and grab his face, preparing him in kisses 

“bendito, no. I, uh… I have big news.” She says guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Remember how we were looking for Alyssia? She should be 18 by now?” 

Before she could even finish, Benny sprang up from the bed grabbing her excitedly. 

“You found her?! Oh my god are we going to meet her?!” He had excitement rushing though his body, his daughter, now found her!

“Okay listen quierdo, it’s…” She started, unsure what to tell Benny first. 

“What is it?” He says, nerves growing again. 

Nina sighs and pulls away, continuing to fold a shirt to put in her bag. “listen,I have two big things to tell you, one, Alyssia is trans. His name is Philip now.” She doesn’t look up from her bag, waiting for Benny’s response. Benny was from a very Republican family who, were for one not excited for Benny to marry a “spic”. He tries to be separate from his families beliefs but there’s always a lingering undertone of bigotry. 

But after a few minutes of no response he waves his hand  
“And? Number two?” He says urging her to go on, a surprised expression crossing her face. 

“Oh! Oh I expected you to say something else… Anyway, number two, he needs a kidney so I’m going to Florida to give him my kidney. You’re welcome to come but I’m leaving in ten minutes” she says matter of factly putting a pair of pants into her bag. This time Benny doesn’t answer at first, looking down at his hands, as if he’s weighting his options. Nina zips up her bag and rests her hands on her house, checking the time on her phone 

“6 minutes Benny, its now or never.” 

After another two minutes and Nina moving her bag to the front door looking for her keys, Benny appeared at the foot of the stairs wearing a baggy hoodie and sweatpants with her keys in hand

“If I’m gonna spend 5 hours in a car I’m gonna do it comfortably.” 

\--- 

Alex wasn’t able to sleep much, his nerves buzzing around his head with Phillips birth mom, so around 5 am he slowly wiggled out of John’s arms and say next to Philip holding his hand softly, trying not to jostle any wires or the IV line in his arm. 

Alex sighed and squeezes Phillips hand, Alex’s other hand pushing Phillips thick short curls back out of his face softly, taking a second to really look at Philip, and notice how much he’s grown. 

 

The things you don’t really get to see when you’re constantly buzzing around working and getting married and constantly moving. But he looks so grown, his deep tan skin donning bags under his eyes, a scar across his eyebrow from falling down the stoop of their brickfront in Washington DC.

The years have not been kind to Philip, and if Alex could take all of the pain that Philip has endured in his short 18 years, he would in a heartbeat. 

Alex sighs again then starts talking quietly to him “Philly, you’re gonna be okay… I’m—me and John, were gonna take care of you, but you just have to fight a little longer okay…? For me?” 

Maybe asked was dreaming or wanted it to happen but he could’ve sworn he felt the slightest squeeze from Phillips hand. 

\---. 

Alex planned to return to the recliner with John, but John spread out across the chair for himself, making Alex smile brightly and planting a warm kiss to John’s forehead. He decided maybe a quick walk around the hospital would give John enough time to roll back over to his side of the chair. After about an hour of walking, Alex somehow found himself Infront of the nursery, a group of babies cooing and swaddled in thick hospital blankets, he smiles fondly at the memory of John and his conversation about getting a surrogate when they were in Greece, but he’ll he couldn’t even take care of the kids he has now… 

The sun was rising in the morning sky now, Alex made his way to a bench outside the hospital, it was one of the cooler days for Florida, the temperature not above 60 degrees yet. Alex sighed softly pulling his arms into his hoodie sleeves and watched the sunrise smiling. That’s one thing Florida has, a design good sunset and sunrise. 

\---. 

The drive to the hospital was brutal, but they made it. Nina and Benny were sitting in the emergency lot of the hospital watching the sun rise. Nina sighs and turns to Benny 

“Should we do this? Is it too late to turn back?” 

Benny just smiles and kisses the back of her hand softly 

“I think this is the bravest thing you’ve ever done and I’m so proud of you my love…” 

At this, Nina smiles and nods her head dutifully. She finally turns the car off and takes her seatbelt off, breaking away from Benny and climbing out of her SUV stretching in the morning sunlight happy to finally be out of the car. Benny meet her at the front of the he car and intwined their fingers, and started the trek up to the hospital doors. As they got closer, she sees the older Puerto Rican man sitting on the bench, drifting between consciousness and knocking out right here outside this hospital. His hair was up in a loose messy bun, and glasses were perched on the end of his nose. Instantly she recognized him as one of the men she FaceTimed with, the deaf one! 

“Benny,” she whispered to him “that’s one of Phillips adoptive fathers.” She says nudging Benny in the direction of where Alex sat on the bench. 

As they approach, Alex looks up and instantly stands, smiling weakly. 

Nina is the first to speak, smiling brightly “hello, I’m Nina. This is my husband, Benny. He’s Phillips biological father.—” she continues to ramble on talking a million miles a minute. 

Alex tries to follow her lips nodding along, silently cursing himself for leaving his hearing aids up in the hospital room. 

After about 20 seconds of Nina just rambling Benny put his hand up, noticing how lost Alex looked. 

Instantly Benny is signing 

_”she talks alot when shes nervous, sorry. I’m Benny, sign name ‘BB’ this is Nina, we both Philip’s birth parents”_

Instantly relief is rolling off Alex in waves, he sighs then signs back _”thank God, I’m sorry, just didn’t know when you’d be here, only came outside for some fresh air, forgot hearing aids in room.”_

Nina just watched the exchange with her jaw slack, unaware of Benny’s knowledge on ASL. 

After a few more exchanges, Alex turns and starts walking back into the hospital, Benny and Nina following behind. Nina nudges Benny’s side softly 

“quierdo, when were you gonna tell me you’re fluent in ASL?” 

Benny laughs and wraps an arm around Nina’s shoulders 

“Well when me and Navi were kids, his cousin Claudio was deaf, so we learned ASL for him, them he went back to DR I just kept learning. It’s a cool language.” He says shrugging, but Nina couldn’t help the smile spreading across her lips. 

After a ten minute walk, they reached a room where the whiteboard on the door read “Philip Miner” 

Alex turned to them wringing his hands together before signing, Benny telling Nina what he says as he signs 

“He says his husband is probably awake, but Phillips two aunts are probably still asleep, and that Philip doesn’t look too good.” 

Nina just nods and Benny kisses the top of her head. Alex takes a deep breath and pops the door to the room and is instantly met with a whirlwind of John, frantically fidgeting around Alexander signing asking where he’s been and why he didn’t take his phone. Benny clears his throat softly, causing John’s head to snap up 

“Oh, oh my god hi I’m sorry, I’m John. It’s so nice to finally meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances.” John rambles shaking Benny and Nina’s hands softly. After introductions, Nina turns to the bed and sees him. 

She’s instantly walking to the bed, looking at him. Philip is all Benny, he has his nose, and high cheek bones. His lips are plump and he has thick curly hair like Nina. She smiles, eyes watering. She wonders what his personality is, is he goofy and tough with a sensitive side like Benny, or is he strong and persistent like herself? 

She rubbed his arm lovingly, remembering holding him as a baby and how she desperately wished she could get those years with him back. 

Benny, John and Alex are all chatting quietly when Nina snaps her head up to them, “whats he like?” 

John smiles softly and pulls Alex over signing her question to him 

Alex smiles and adjusts his hearing aid quietly before speaking 

“He’s hard headed. But not easy to anger, he’s over protective of the people who are important to him and will sell his entirety to help anyone. But he’s goofy and playful and loves everything and is just all around a great kid.” Alex smiles fondly at the memories of his goofball. 

Nina smiles as tears edge her eyes, she looks up at Benny, who is also getting misty eyed. 

“So how about that kidney test?” 

\----. 

It had been an hour since Dolley came in collecting blood samples from both Benny and Nina. Since then Maria and Eliza woke up and all were chatting together about nothing in particular, about Nina and Benny’s family in Washington Heights, not far from Johns old apartment building and how Benny and Nina want to get to know Philip after this. 

Finally Dolley came back in with a hospital gown in hand and a wheel chair 

“We got a match”. 

\-----.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was typed on my iPhone and is like 80% Bad grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, HEY, AYEEEEE

I kinda rushed this because I am on the track to get my mans out of the hospital. 

 

“what do you mean I’m the match?!” Benny says running a hand through his short curly hair, panic waves being sent through his body. 

Dolley pulls her clipboard out of the pouch of the wheelchair and flips a few pages and then nods her head 

“You are Bernard? Benny, right? Type O-?” 

He sighs and leans back on the hospital couch “I mean—yeah! But she’s AB-! Just like him!” Benny grumbles pointing to Nina. 

“Yeah, but she has high blood pressure and is on blood thinners, you’re the perfect candidate. I’ll give you a minute to think it over but we have to get moving.” 

Benny looks around the room quietly, John was holding Alex next to Philips bed as Eliza, Herc, Laf, Maria and the kids chatted idly, lazily signing. Alex and everyone else was involved in themselves, but benny caught Johns eye, watching him dolley and Nina closely. There was a pain in his eye, but a hope twinkling there too. 

Benny sighed and stopped dolley before she could walk out 

“I’ll do it. I’ll do the kidney thing..” 

\--- 

An hour later, Benny is laying in a hospital bed, shifting uncomfortably in the hospital gown., Dolley is marking where his kidney is in with marker making small talk with Nina, he’s been hooked up to some anesthesia, and is slowly drifting out of it.. Nina is standing next to Benny rubbing his harm lovingly as she chats with Dolley. 

“Okay—I’m done! It’s really a masterpiece, I call it “cut here, Doctor Knox”. Art right? I’ll be back when you’re asleep and before you know it you’ll be up and out of here!” Dolley says laughing as she walks out.

Benny stretches softly and grabs Nina’s hand, becoming needy and tired like a toddler. 

“Ninnnnnaaaaaa Rosario, my love, my wife. I love you.” Benny whines out kissing her hand sloppily. Nina laughs and kisses his forehead 

“Benny, mi cielito, I’m your wife. No one has called me Nina Rosario in years. What’s YOUR last name?” She says smiling. 

“Oh god… I don’t know my last name. What rhymes with benny? Benny Bo benny sounds good to me, does that work for you?” he asks sleepily, snuggling to her arm. 

A beat passes then benny snaps his head up “NINA. Nina. My love, my heart. Listen, if I don’t make it—give Usnavi all my A Tribe Called Quest CDs. He’s wanted them since we were 16 he deserves them. Also tell Navi I love him, like a brother. No homo..” Nina giggles as he falls back into sleep, pushing his hair back softly, agreeing to whatever he wants. 

After about 10 seconds he adds “only a lil homo. High-school was a weird time”. 

Finally Benny knocks out, Nina makes a mental note to ask Usnavi about the ‘lil homo’ part when they go visit again. 

John and Alex walk in with Dolley and a few other nurses to wheel Benny away. After they pull him out and wheel him away John and Alex turn to Nina 

“Nina, we really… We can’t thank you enough, you or Benny. You saved our son..” John says and signs, emotion ripping through his voice. Alex nods along, reaching up to wipe a tear from Johns cheek. Nina smiles and hugs them both tightly. 

“Thank you for raising him and taking care of him no matter what.” 

\---. 

It was hours. 

They group sat in the waiting room for hours. Mari and Nina instantly bonded, Nina braiding Mari’s hair as they laughed about boys and stupid stories that made them laugh and kept both of their minds off the surgery. 

Eventually John came over and Nina and Mari both braided his hair as Alex sat next to him on the ground laughing about little strands of hair poking out of the braids Nina and Mari made.

“How did you get so good at braiding hair?” Mari asked as Nina quickly finished off a braid on Johns head. Nina just shrugs 

“Before I moved out of my neighborhood I grew up in I worked in the neighborhood salon with my bestfriend Vanessa… You should see her braid hair, she could’ve cornrowed Johns entire head in half the time I did. She’s fast as hell.” Nina smiles at the memories of her and Vanessa racing to finish braids in Daniella’s salon. 

“What’s your family like Nina? And Benny’s?” Eliza asks as she loops hair tie around one of Johns braids. Nina smiles and thinks about all the people in the barrio. 

“Well my mom and I are close, she actually helped me find Philip. My dad died about 4 years ago now.. but we were never close. He’s who actually forced me to give up Philip when I had him.” She shrugs, thinking about her father for the first time in years. 

“Other than that, it’s my best friend Vanessa, who’s like my sister. Benny doesn’t talk to his family at all, so all he has in Washington Heights js Usnavi, and usnavi’s cousin Sonny.” Everyone nods along listening intently as she talks about the gang in the barrio. 

After another three hours a doctor walks out with Dolley, looking around the waiting room. After a few seconds Dolley drags the doctor over to the group. 

Instantly everyone is standing and crowding the doctor waiting for him to give up any information. Dolley raises a hand and clears her throat, the horde instantly calming and waiting for the doctor to speak. 

Dr. Knox clears his throat and flips through his clip board for a minute until finally speaking up 

“Okay. The surgery ended about an hour ago. Bernard is awake, and pretty much fully responsive. Philip is awake also, but still pretty much out of it. You might get a fe—” 

Before the doctor can finish Alex and John are racing down the hallway of the hospital leaving everyone else in their dust. 

The rest of the group rushed after them and all eight of them busted in the room together, tripping over each other. (Nina had gone to bring benny in a wheelchair so it was just the 9 of them) 

Alex and John were the first ones to separate from the group on the ground, Philip was sitting up in bed, he’s still attached to a few IVs, and an oxygen cannula wrapped around his face and down his chest. He turns his head towards the door and rubs his eyes tiredly 

“Hey… What are you guys doing here? You should still be in Greece for a week..” 

John is instantly laughing as Alex sits next to the bed in his chair that has been here for a week signing 

_”Philip, you’ve been in the hospital for a week now. You needed a kidney transplant”_

“No... NOOoooooo… I ruined your honeymoon… I’m so sorry I didn’t—” Philip is crying now, Dolley comes in checking his vitals 

“He’s gonna be a little emotional, and a little loopy from the morphine drip, he’ll be okay..” she says handing Philip a tissue. 

“Hey, no no! Philly it’s okay.” Georges says pushing his way between Dolley and Eliza at Philips bedside 

“Dude you should’ve seen Mickey Mouses face when you passed out in Disney world. PRICELESS” He says laughing, causing Philip to laugh softly, trying not to jostle his sore body. 

After a few minutes of Alex fussing over him (and throughly bitching him out for worrying everyone like that) and Mari punching him in the arm for doing this, Philip looks around then down at where his abdomen is wrapped in gauze 

“So… Who’s kidney is this? Dolley told me it was a volunteer donor, but none of us match. Soooo?” He says drawing out the ‘o’ tiredly. 

_“Well…”_ Alex started signing first, trying to decide what to say exactly.  
Before they can answer Nina pushes the door open, wheeling Benny Infront of her, he’s still in his gown but they let him put his sweatpants back on, and a hospital blanket over his lap, a tired energy surrounding him 

_”who’s that?”_ Philip signs pointing to them. 

Alex and John look at each other and back up a little letting Nina wheel benny up to the side of the bed. Nina is smiling, her eyes becoming misty as she sits in the seat where Alex just was. When Philip was awake she could see more of herself in him, bright eyes and adventure still burning in them. 

Philip looks confused as he looks between Benny and Nina, then back to Alex and John signing, asking again who they are. 

Benny is the first to speak up 

“Well—I’m Benny. This is my wife Nina, and when we were kids, Nina got pregnant and her family made her give the baby up.” He turns to Nina, expecting her to finish; 

“And… When the baby turned 18 we were aloud to contact them.. and it just so happened when we finally found you, you needed a kidney.” She continues, letting a giggle escape through her tears. 

“Oh my god yo-you’re my parents?” Philip stutters looking at them questionably. 

Nina nods her head smiling, gripping Benny’s arm tightly 

“wow… I’m half black.” He turns to Georges “cool.” He says yawning, everyone breaks into laughs as Philip starts to snooze off while Georges plays with his hair lovingly. 

\---’ 

A few hours later,. Benny and Nina talked with Philip for hours all about their families and the Heights and that maybe someday he could come home and meet them. 

Everyone was down at the cafeteria grabbing something to eat and just being in a general good mood that philip was awake, philip opted to stay in the room and try and sleep. Georges excused himself from the table claiming he forgot his phone in Philips room. 

Georges knocked on the door softly, popping his head in to see if Philip was awake. He was met with a warm smile from the bed, Philip is in a laying down position, his hair tossed around and his arm behind his head trying to stretch softly without hurting his stitches. 

“Hello Mon Coeur… How are you?” Philip says smiling as he grabs for Georges hand, who has now moved to stand next to him. 

Georges rolls his eyes and snatches his hand away softly “don’t ‘Mon Coeur’ me. Philip you really fucking scared me.” Georges says sighing as he sits on the edge of Philips bed. Philip wraps his arm around Georges waist, nuzzling his nose into Georges warm sweater. He missed Georges smell, it was always french lavender and honey, like his own personal french angel.  
“I just wanted to have a good time with you and Mari. I don’t get to do shit like that? So I seen the opportunity and I took it.” Philip sighed into Georges back 

Georges turned to him, tears welling in his eyes 

“Philly you don’t get it. We were having a good time and maybe I was in denial but… You weren’t you. And we were in line to meet that stupid fucking mouse and you just.. that was is you were down a-and shaking and foaming at the mouth a-and I couldn’t do anything! I-I j-just sat on the floor holding you a-as you shook and I couldn’t help you!! I didn’t know w-what to do!” Georges was damn near sobbing into his hands now, philip pulled him down onto the bed wrapping his arms around him tightly, running his fingers through Georges curls trying to calm him, whispering sweet nothing’s in his ear, planting warm kisses on Georges forehead softly. Georges eventually sighs softly and reaches up kissing philip, pressing just a little as if he’s checking that Philip is actually here right now and he isn’t just dreaming that he woke up again. When they break apart philip smiles and wipes Georges tears from his cheeks again. 

By the time the rest of the family came back to his room, Georges was spread across the hospital sofa mindlessly flicking through his phone, and philip was clicking through the cable TV channels on the hospital TV, laf was the first to speak up 

“Georges Mon Amor you never came back to get your food? That is unlike you.. pere brought you up a sandwich.. what were you two doing up here?” Laf asked looking between them. 

Georges just shrugs and takes the sandwich from Herc softly 

“nothing.. we were talking about how good the trip was before Philly had to ruin it.” He says casting a playful glare to Philip who just shrugs 

“I had a good time, seen cool shit, and that was the best sleep I’ve had in weeks” philip says laughing, before receiving several slaps to the arm or back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen my mans philip has been through e n O u g h it's time to give him some cute stuff. 
> 
>  I've been kinda setting up Georges and Philip idk If anyone noticed but the sharing the bed, the way George's reacted in Disney world. Idk. Enjoy it damnit 
> 
> Also- idk I imagine philip as like??? Anthony ramos with his short hair ok (but not exactly Anthony ramos lik?? Similar idk) ans then Georges as like??? Jordan Fisher.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK HELLO HELLO YES ITS ME I AM HERE. college is hard but I love my classes and I love this story I hope you’re having a good day.

After a week, the hospital released Philip and the group began their trek back home. Philip, John, Alex and Mari all took a train back while Laf, Herc and Georges’ drove his car home and Eliza and Maria has a return flight. Somewhere along the middle of the night during this train ride, John found himself looking at Alex, who was currently open mouth asleep against John’s shoulder, small snores escaping him. John couldn’t help but think how much exactly he was in love with Alex. Any imperfection wasn’t an imperfection to him, a snore, a snort when he laughed, his klutziness. 

After a few seconds of silence, Philip cleared his throat causing John to snap his head up.

“Uh… I’m sorry I made you guys end your honeymoon early..” 

John smiles softly and shrugs one shoulder trying not to disturb Alex 

“Phil, it’s really okay. We’d do anything for you, you know that.” 

Philip sat against the window, knees close to his chest, practically swimming in a hoodie John oddly recognized as Georges’. He sighs softly and looks out the window, avoiding John’s eye. 

“I know… but you shouldn’t have to, you’re not even my dad and I still ruin everything for you.” 

John shifts now, closer to Philip practically abandoning Alex, who just turns over in the seat away from John all together. 

“Hey… kid where is all this coming from? You know I’d do anything for you. I think of you like my son, and I care about you as much as I care about Mari.” 

Philip glances over, tears causing his eyes to gloss over. He just shrugs as a reply 

“But you shouldn’t have to, yenno care about me. I’m practically a grown fucking man. What I did was stupid and I ruined everything” 

John can't help let out a chuckle and shake his head 

“I was just like you when I was younger. I thought I was grown by 18 and felt bad when my parents needed to help me, but now looking back, I was still a kid at 18 and it’s okay to ask for help. Even now some days, medicine doesn’t always work, and I need help. Eliza used to help me, and shit she still does. Or Alex. It’s okay to need help Philip..” John finishes, patting Philips knee softly. He leans back in his seat and Alex is instantly latching onto him. 

Philip just smiles softly and nods. “Thanks John. I’m really happy you and my dad are back together..”

John just nods and snakes his arm around Alex, heat radiating off of his body. 

“So… while we were in Greece, we were talking about having a baby…” 

Philips head snaps up, a grin breaking across his face. “Really!? Oh my fucking god. I can’t believe— a baby?! YOU GUYS AS PARENTS?!” 

“We are parents!” 

“No, but like PARENTS parents. You adopted me and Mari as like— toddlers… have you guys even ever SEEN a baby?!” 

John stares off into space for a second, thinking of the last time he seen a baby. 

“Damn, you’re right…”

“No no! Don’t let me change your mind! Well all help you! And uncle Laf and Uncle Herc, Aunt Eliza and Aunt Maria! You’ll be fine. I’m so excited oh my fuck.” 

“We were actually thinking of asking Eliza to be our surrogate…” 

“Oh my god this is literally going to be the MOST perfect child. Wow. I’m gonna have a goddess of a baby sibling…” 

—a few days later—

Philip and Mari were out with Georges, and today was the day Alex and John planned to ask Eliza if she would surrogate for them. 

Alex anxiously paced around their dining room table, waiting for the door flashers to go off. John sat at the table flipping through a newspaper silently. After the third lap around the table John finally reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand softly. 

_”hey— why pacing? Will wear a home in my nice carpets.”_ John signed, pulling out a chair for Alex to sit in next to him.

Alex sits and runs his hands through his hair, exasperated, then signs 

_”what if she say no? What if it doesn’t work? We only have enough for ONE round of IVF. No more.”_

John smiles and scoots closer to Alex, rubbing his knee with one hand and signing with the other 

_”you’re going to be an amazing parent. We’ll be fine. Eliza would walk to the ends of the earth for us.. and if she isn’t comfortable with this, there are other females on the planet.”_

As John finishes, the doorbell goes off, instantly Alex is stressed again, John rolls his eyes. 

“Come in!” 

—after dinner— 

Maria and Alex are signing, chatting about random topics, the weather, healthcare reforms,you know adult stuff. 

John and Eliza are watching wheel of fortune on the couch, when Eliza finally turns to him. 

“So when are you gonna ask me?” 

John snaps his head up to her with a confused look on his face 

“Ask you what?” 

Eliza rolls her eyes and pushes John’s shoulder 

“Ask me to be your surrogate! Your baby mama, your oven in this whole bun situation!” 

“Who told you!?” 

“You told Philip, Philip told Georges, georges told Laf and Herc and when me and Herc were in knitting class he congratulated me on being a ‘good friend and an even better surrogate’.” 

John just laughs and turns so he’s fully facing Eliza on the couch now 

“So is that a yes? You’ll do this? Because, Eliza if you’re not comfortable with this we can find someone else. We don’t mind.” 

Eliza punches him in the shoulder, earning an ‘ow’ from John. 

“No! Me and Maria already talked about it! We want to do this for you!” 

———  
So they scrimped and scraped money together, finally reaching the steep total of $12,000. At the end of October they finally made there way to the clinic. Alex was calmly filling out the paperwork as Eliza sat next to him and answered the occasional question for him. John on the other hand, was nervously bouncing his leg, ripping away at the hole he found on the edge of the hem of his tee shirt. He couldn’t believe how nervous he was, and how Philip was right, they’ve never had a baby! What do you do about three am feedings when John was in the hospital and Alex couldn’t hear the baby crying? Or what if they’re both failures as parents? Oh god oh my god great wow. We’re failures.— 

Before John could delve himself deeper in his anxious mood Alex placed a hand on his arm, shaking him out of it. 

_”Time to go in, relax. Breathe. Can see you panicking”_ Alex signs smiling softly, a calm aura coming off him in waves. John just sighs and pushes out a smile, following Alex and Eliza into the back part of the clinic. 

After helping Eliza onto the table, the doctor— who introduced herself as Dr. Greene— Pulled up two chairs for Alex and John then sat on her own stool. 

“So, as I said before, I’m Dr. Natalie Greene and I’ll be helping you through your In Vitro Fertilization.” She punctuated with a smile.

“So today we’re gonna go ahead and—“ she flipped through her clipboard quickly “— talk about the risks, and some important other tidbits, then we can go ahead and probably finish up the whole kit and kabootle today.” 

John signed for Alex, who in turn nodded and look to Eliza who smiled and nodded along as well. 

“So the risks… multiple births is probably highest. Early birth, some cramping due to ovulation changes.” Dr. Greene shrugs “common things that could happen to basically any natural pregnancy.” 

Eliza nods, reading over a pamphlet the doctor handed her. 

“But what about miscarriage?” Alex piped up, clearing his throat softly, he decided maybe hearing aids in was the best way to go through today. 

The doctor sighs and takes her glasses off, folding them in her hand. 

“So… I know this isn’t a guaranteed thing, and it costs a lot of money to even get here. But, yes. It’s a possibility. But we’re gonna monitor, and have regular check ins.” 

She pauses to slip her classes into her white lab coat pocket. 

“Usually once the first trimester is over, we’re in the clear. We’re gonna do everything we can.” She finishes with a strong nod, and pats Eliza’s knee. 

“So now, we’ve collected the little swimmers” she pauses to laugh at her own joke “and we’re gonna go ahead and prep Elizabeth here, so you two can go wait in the hallway if you’d like.” As she basically ushers them out of the room. 

Eliza is helped onto the stirrups and the doctor throws a hospital blanket over her legs.

“Now you just get adjusted for a minute and I’ll be right back” 

The doctor places the petri dish on a table next to Eliza and walks out. Eliza turns over slightly on her side and looks at the dish, worried about the whole ordeal 

“Hey you guys.. it’s me, your oven—hopefully— Uh.. it’s nice to meet you. I’ll technically be your mom, but don’t worry about that.” She says giggling softly 

“I’m actually gonna be your aunt, so… it’s nice to meet you. Mari, your sister, she called me Aunt Lizard for 13 years so… feel free.” She nods to herself, reaffirming that she’s actually doing this. 

“Uh… your dads are really great. And you have a brother too! And tons of aunts and uncles. So, I know this is a lot to put on you, but if you could, you know… implant yourselves into my egg, that would be great. Because your dads would really appreciate it..” 

As she finishes up her little spiel the doctor walks in 

“Are you ready?”  
— a whole ass month later, Christmas— 

Life has seemingly come and gone completely back to normal. Philip is back in school, but is now out for Christmas break. 

Eliza finished her first IVF appointment and now it’s just a waiting game. Tonight everyone is coming over to John and Alex’s for a Christmas party, unwrapping presents and having some important family time. 

John is throwing some last minute decorations on the tree, obnoxiously screaming ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ at the top of his lungs, precariously putting the ornaments in the perfect spot. 

Halfway through his raunchy rendition of ‘jingle bell rock’ which now included ass-shaking and using garland as a boa Eliza, Maria, Herc, Laf, Georges and Alex bust through the door, instantly cracking up dying of laughter. 

“WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE HALLWAY YOUR POOR NEIGHBORS OH MY GOD” Herc forced out between deep throated laughs. 

John is instantly bright red, pulling his garland boa off and tossing it back in the decorations box. “Heh.. hey. I thought, I thought you guys wouldn’t be here til 6:30” 

Eliza takes a deep breath from laughing and points to her watch “it’s 6:45” 

John just laughs and plugs in the Tree, and it’s absolutely beautiful. It goes with the aesthetic of the house, all pristine white walls, tables, beautiful. It has dark accents to match their dark grey couches, John really should’ve been an interior designer. It’s absolutely beautiful, like a winter wonderland.

The theme of the night was ugly Christmas sweaters, John having a classic bright green sweater with white dancing reindeer on it, Alex’s being black and covered with bows, a homemade Christmas sweater. Herc has stitched up some ugly variations for everyone to wear also. 

——

After dinner, Presents. They agreed to do a secret Santa, so not everyone had to buy 9 presents each. 

Herc got a new sewing machine  
Laf got his favorite wine imported straight from Italy  
Maria got her favorite lipstick, and a Sephora gift card  
Eliza got a new French oven pot.  
John got all the episodes of the Golden Girls on DVD  
Philip got a gift card to GC2B.  
Mari got some clothes from a French company  
Georges got a chick fil a gift card and a cookbook  
Alex got a new winter coat since his is 17 years old and ragged 

_”alright, gifts finish, now we watch Rudolph?”_  
Alex signs excitedly, promised he got to pick the first holiday movie. 

_”one last gift, from me and Maria”_ Eliza signs, digging through Maria’s purse for her gift for John and Alex. 

She pulls out a long, rectangular box wrapped in a few layers of silver wrapping paper with a red bow on top. 

“Guys, you didn’t have to get us something.” John signed and said out loud. 

“Open it open it open it!” Everyone started chanting. 

Alex just shrugged and ripped the paper off as John held the box, under the paper there was a white rectangular box, that read ‘Apple Watch’ 

“Did you get us ONE Apple Watch? That makes no sense?” John signed and said, confusion crossing Alex’s face 

“Open the box idiot” Eliza signed and said rolling her eyes 

Alex pulled off the lid of the box and instantly is in tears, hands pressed against his face.

In the empty Apple Watch box sits a positive pregnancy test. 

“You… you’re pregnant?” John stutters out, clutching the box so hard his knuckles are turning white 

Instantly everyone is piling into a huge hug, Hercules pops a bottle of champagne, and everyone is screaming. 

Philip and Mari are hugging as Georges pulls up baby room ideas on his phone bouncing happily, 

Laf is planning baby showers, gender reveals, and who’s going to be pregnant next. (Laf hopes it’s Maria, Maria subsequently punches him)

John is crying and planting kisses all over Alex’s face, alex is rubbing Eliza’s stomach and signing frantically, excited with the idea of expanding their family. 

The holidays carry a beautiful hope for the new year and new prospects, don’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did so much research about IVF omg. Also if you’ve ever seen the friends episode where Phoebe is gonna carry her brothers baby this is based on that lmao. I love friends sorry.
> 
> Please comment! Or Kudos! Also what sex do y’all think the baby should be? Let me know vvv


	16. Okay so

It’s been a month, and I can almost confirm I won’t have an update until college is done, which is dec 5th, I really still love this story, and will continue to update as long as people still want to read, 

 

You still want to read right? 

I’ve also though about completely starting this story over?????? Are you interested in this at all?? 

I have tons of ideas, Eddie coming back, more school things, more deaf things MORE HEARTBREAK MORE ANGST?????? 

Thank you for being endlessly patient I love you thx. 

 

(The same goes for blind John who I’m tryna finish also) 

I’m HOPING to have a cuter, better holiday chapter, including Hanukkah and hopefully some other Christmastime celebrations. 

Pls stay with me and let me know if you even still care abt this story thx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This author can not resist Angst.
> 
> I’m goNNa kEEP REPOSTING THIS UNTIL I GET A COMMENT I WORKED HARD ON THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember if Aaron has been in the fic before? I think I may have VERY briefly mentioned him being with Thomas when he beat up john but I found something better to do with him so ignore if I have mentioned him before. This is aaron now, if he was mentioned before none of the characters recognize him as the character before thanks ily

As the Christmas party began to wrap up, John was washing dishes in the kitchen as Alexander packaged a up left over food next to him. the rest of the gang say in the living room chatting or watching “Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer”, and John was happy. 

John hasn’t had a family Christmas in as long as he can remember. Going down to South Carolina is just hard and unnecessary since moving to New York and trying to start a family, but he’d have to go back eventually, he can’t just leave his parents and siblings there like they don’t even matter to him. 

Maybe for his mother’s birthday in July. 

Wait not July, that’s when Eliza is gonna be due. 

Maybe next Christmas, the baby would be a good age, they’d all be settled in the routine of having a baby, it’ll be better. 

But he could still call her once in a while, he hasn’t even told her they’re having a baby. 

Alexander bumping his hip broke John out of his trance of guilt. 

_”you think about what? Look lost.”_ Alexander signs one handedly as he throws the last of a salad in a plastic bag. 

John just shakes his head and places the last dish in the dishwasher, turning to Alex, lovingly wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist, peppering kisses across his face 

Alex just laughs, wrapping his arms around John’s neck, as they sway together in the kitchen, as lovingly married people do, this author would like to think. 

Later that night, John couldn’t force himself to sleep for some reason. Alex slept quietly next to him, hearing aids out in a blissful unknowing peace, the moonlight streaking in through the blinds, and the Christmas lights Alexander insisted on hanging in their room illuminating the space just enough to cut through the darkness but not keep them awake. 

But John just laid wide eyed, some kind of nerves buzzing in his stomach, a pre-nerve, like John can feel something bad is happening. 

He just glances to Alex and smiles, who is deep into sleep, hair slipping out of his bun on top of his head and falling into his face. His chest rises and falls softly, somehow calming John’s nerves. Alex always brought a calming presence to John, when they were kids and everything always crashed down on John at once and he couldn’t control his anger to now where it seemed that the side affects of his IED medication was raised anxiety, he couldn’t sleep, some days he was anxious for no reason, but Alex still kept him grounded and calm , all these years later, and it was better than being angry. 

But John could still feel the nerves wracking his body. Were they ready for a baby? John can’t remember the last time he held a baby! Actually he can, he was 15 and it was his cousin Bella, who is 17 now. So 17 years. He’s never changed a diaper, he’s never made a bottle. 

Toddlers are easy. Mari was an easy toddler. She could talk when he adopted her at two, tell him when she needed food, when she had to potty. 

And oh god, this baby is genetically made by him? So what are the chances of them having IED too? God fucking damn it they didn’t think this through enough. He was going to be a failure of a father. 

Almost instinctually Alex sleepily throws his arm around John, softly pulling him down to lay next to him, ‘shhh’ing him softly as he nuzzles into John’s neck protectively, whispering in his ear to relax.  
John just sighs and wraps an arm around Alex’s waist, cuddling into his side finally falling into his own night sleep. 

—————

The morning was a cold december, even for New York, and Aaron has known cold Decembers. It had been a while since he was in the city but he’s here to stay, and today started his new job, a defense lawyer for an ADA law group in New York. The head attorney had read his resume from his previous law experience in Connecticut and instantly hired him, no interview or anything. 

Aaron knew good things come to those who wait, and he waited long enough in the underpaid, under privileged family defense system of Connecticut and was ready for a change. 

So here he was, smack dab middle of New York City, working his way up to the 46th floor of a building on 142nd street ready to start his new career at the Hamilton ADA law firm. 

The elevator opened to a floor where it was clear this was a prestigious law firm. The receptionists desk was circular and dark oak, against a wall of rough brown bricks, giving the waiting room a rustic feeling. an IMac desktop sat on the edge of the desk, and the name plate on the desk read “Kitty—Hamilton’s Secretary”. She was a beautiful girl, by any standards. She had light skin and dark freckles dancing across her face, short blonde curls and deep brown eyes, charming to most. 

Aaron cleared his throat slightly causing Kitty to look up 

“Oh! Hello! You must be the new lawyer Alexander hired! Come, I’ll show you to his office.” 

Before Aaron can respond Kitty pushes away from her desk and begins wheeling to the back of the office hidden by the wall, through frosted glass doors. Aaron just nodded and followed closely behind Kitty’s wheelchair, glancing to the few people sitting at desks in cubicles, only about 4 desks were here, so it was a small firm, Aaron thought to himself. 

But a few people were chatting, which made Aaron feel better about moving to a new city and a new firm. 

Finally, Kitty wheeled up to an office where the doors and wall was all frosted so you were unable to see in, after pressing a button on the adjacent wall, an older man swung the door open, and Aaron was instantly struck by his beauty. 

The man, who Aaron could only assume was Mr. Hamilton, was breath taking. His warm olive-toned skin looked soft, like Aaron would love to run his hands across his. His hair was raven black, pulled back into a tight low ponytail. He was shorter in stature, like he would fit perfectly in Aaron’s arms.

Aaron was love struck. 

Mr. Hamilton clearing his throat snapped Aaron into his embarrassing reality. 

“Sorry, hello it’s nice to meet you, I’m—“ 

Mr. Hamilton cut him off, sticking his hand out to shake 

“Hello, you must be Aaron Burr, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton.” 

Aaron just smiled and shook his hand tightly, noting the hearing aid, and Mr. Hamilton’s slightly off speech, realizing he’s deaf.  
“It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Hamilton, and a pleasure to begin working at your firm.” 

Mr. Hamilton laughed, waving Aaron off 

“Please, we’ll be working together, feel free to call me Alex. Come into my office, we can chat more, that will be all Kitty.” He says, smiling to the small woman in her wheelchair. She just nods and smiles, rolling back to the front desk. 

In Alexander’s office it was light and almost relaxing, a large oak wood desk sat on the end of the room, in front of a wall of books that Aaron only could imagine was all law books. There are two chairs sat in front of the desk, which Alexander motioned for Aaron to sit in as he sat in a nice leather chair behind the desk. On the desk itself there was another large desktop computer and a few pictures. One in a nice frame reading “Family” where Alexander stood with another beautiful man, who’s lighter skin was splattered with freckles, and two teen-age kids, a boy and a girl. Damn it, Aaron was too late. 

He looked up from the picture to find Alexander concentrated on typing something into his computer, then turned to Aaron. 

“So tell me about yourself, Burr.” 

Aaron just smiled at the use of his last name, “well... I was born here in New York, until my parents died in an accident and I was placed with a lovely foster home in Connecticut.” 

“Your an orphan? I’m an orphan too!” Alexander says, laughing cheerfully. Aaron didn’t see the appeal of laughing about dead parents, but he pleasantly enjoyed Alex’s laugh too much to not let out a little chuckle. 

“—and I’ve just lived there all my life. No husband, no crazy family, just me and my parents. I was indifferent to the firm I used to work for, just waited there for something better to come along.” 

Alexander nodded, but Aaron noticed how Alex’s eyes would rake down his body, a flirtatious fire in them. 

He chose to play along, leaning on his desk, adding flirtatious comments that made Alexander smile. 

“So what about yourself, Mr. Hamilton? A deaf lawyer is no small feat...” 

Alexander just leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs.  
“It’s a long story, one that boils down to me having meningitis when I was 6 and becoming deaf. My first set of foster parents tried to force me to get Implanted but I didn’t want to, and that was when I realized I wanted to become an ADA lawyer to fight for kids who don’t have a voice in the matter, and to lobby for limitations on implanting and deaf rights.—“ he said shrugging. “Now I just use hearing aids and had a lot of speech therapy to be able to get to this eloquent level of lawyerly speaking.” He says laughing.  
“But at home I mostly use ASL because talking and lip reading is actually very uncomfortable for me.” 

Aaron just nods, lost in the fire in Alexander’s eyes, a hunger growing in the pit of his stomach for the man across from him. But he’ll wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it....”


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating with family, "And Alexander's by himself... ill let him tell it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this author loves new years thats why this is basially a filler of how much i projected onto eliza about how i love new years sorry.

Christmas came and was gone just as fast as it arrived, the new year was quickly apon the Hamilton-Laurens-Schuyler ETC, ETC households. 

New Years was spent in Times Square, huddled around millions of other people. Eliza, Angelica and Peggy all tucked under a blanket together as they stood looking up at the ball, still 5 minutes from midnight though. Eliza has a small feeling of loneliness in the pit of her stomach, as Maria couldn’t miss work tonight, so she decided it had to be a sisters only blanket type of New Years. Angelica was endlessly babbling about how she was glad 2017 was over and she looked so forward to the new year, as Peggy and Eliza chatted about menial things, how her morning sickness was going, and if she had a guess for the six of the baby yet. 

Eliza just smiled and placed her mitten covered hand on her stomach, smiling to herself softly

“You know... I think it’s a boy? I just have a ‘Boy’ feeling about it...” 

Peggy brightens and smiles widely, nodding her head in agreement 

“I think a boy would be nice. Or a girl. Actually, whatever kid they have I think it’ll be perfect.” 

Next to them, Alexander and John were wrapped in a blanket together, so close that the clouds of their breath warmed each other’s noses, John stealing occasional kisses from Alexander’s lips, causing Alexander to groan and sign _”you’re gonna ruin the good luck for new year if you keep kiss, stop.”_ he signed smiling brightly. the cold, flurry filled air tinting John’s cheeks pink, as small snowflakes continued getting caught in his curls. 

Mari, Georges and Philip were all cuddled tightly together, being the set of people who didn’t bring a blanket. Philip was buttoned into Georges’ coat, still shivering against his unnecessarily warm body. 

At first, Philip was a separate entity from Georges, in his own coat, hat and scarf, but after two hours of waiting, Georges couldn’t ignore Philips blue-tinted lips and shaking stature. The boy is still a Californian at heart, Georges thought to himself laughing. 

His laugh caused Philips head to snap up and meet his eyes, glaring softly 

“What’s so funny you French fuck?” 

Georges just laughs again and unzips his coat, 

“Get In loser, you’ll die of hypothermia out there.” 

At first, Philip just scoffed and turned away from him, listening to the other conversations around them, but losing the feeling in his fingers was not enjoyable. He grumbled to himself and threw his body into Georges’, letting Georges button his coat over Philips back 

“How are you so fucking warm?” Philip groaned, pushing his face into Georges thick knit sweater that was soft and warm against Philips frost bitten face. 

Georges just laughs and wraps his arms around Philips smaller body. “Your own personal space heater my love.” 

Georges hears Philip mimic him in a smaller voice as he snuggles closer to Georges.

“God you both make me fucking sick.” Mari said, standing closer to Georges space heater body than she would want you to know. 

“Don’t like it don’t look at it fucker.” Philip mumbled from under Georges scarf that he buried himself into 

Georges just laughs and nudges Mari, “you can get in too, it’s a pretty big coat” 

“No vacancy” Philip muffles out. 

Finally, Herc and Laf we’re playing 8ball against each other through their cellphones, laf groaning and cursing in French as he tries to use his gloved hand to aim the ball, cursing these lying gloves for saying they were touch screen compatible, but refuse to cooperate. 

Herc just laughed and used his ungloved hands to shoot and score, reminding laf how cold it gets in Ireland and he is used to it now. 

At 11:58, the group of ten all huddled together, excitedly chatting and signing about all the great things to come in 2018, and how it’s going to be the best year yet. John argued that 2017 was his best year, marrying Alex, expanding their family, alex starting his own ADA firm. Alex argued that 2018 will be better because they’re having a baby, and Alex is expanding his firm to two head lawyers. 

“That’s right! Your new lawyer started this week. How is he doing?” Angelica said and signed to Alex, whose eyes flashed guilt but instantly shrugged the look away, which only Angelica caught. 

_”he doing good, not much to do right now, no one uses during a holiday.”_ Alex signs, laughing. Angelica eyes him with a slight suspicion, but John pulls her out of the conversation by asking how her doctorate research is going. 

“So Aunt Liza, what are you looking most forward to next year?” Mari asks, turning to Eliza who was just chatting with Laf. 

“Well... I’d say after this baby, it’s the possibilities.” 

At this, the entire group turned to her, all confused looks on their faces. Alex had no idea what was going on but just followed the others and looked at Eliza. 

“What do you mean? Possibilities?” John asked, cocking his head like a confused puppy. 

“you know, the possibilities in a new year! Like, having a baby, moving to a new house, all the places you could travel! Is this the year we do a road trip? Or go to South Dakota?—“ 

she takes a breath, looking up to the Ball getting ready to begin it’s descent.

“You don’t know because it’s a whole new year and no one plans a whole year ahead! Imagine all the things we can do in a new year! I just— I love New Years because you have so many possibilities to make it such a good year.” 

Everyone kinda stared at Eliza before nodding in agreement and smiling, Alex being the first to pull her into a hug, which soon avalanched into a giant group hug of the 10 of them. 

—————   
10 

9 

8

7

6

5

4

2

1

The street erupted in cheers, strangers hugged strangers, John pulled Alex in for a kiss, dipping him slightly. Happiness swelled in his chest as he thought of the year ahead with him and their expanding family. When they broke apart, through the crowd of people clapping and hugging, Alexander pointed to Georges and Philip, who was still in Georges jacket. The two were connected in a kiss. Alexander just smiled at his son, who never showed interest in anyone, who seemed to be very interested in Georges right about now. 

Confetti continued to fall from the sky as Eliza pulled them close in a tight hug, she was clearly crying, a mix of the emotions from being pregnant and the promise of a new year, better than the last one on the horizon. 

———— 

By the time John, Alex, Philip, and Mari finally returned to the apartment it was nearly 2am. Philip crashed into his bedroom, Mari trudged up to her room, and John made two cups of coffee, one for Alex and one for himself. Alex was sitting on the couch, staring at the Christmas tree that John begged to keep up through January. John sat next to him and handed him his cup of coffee just the way he liked it, light and sweet. Alex smiles and takes a sip, the warm coffee effectively melting the chill in his bones from being outside all night. John wraps his arms around Alex as they lean back on the loveseat of the couch together, watching the lights twinkle on the tree, eventually falling asleep. 

—————— 

The boss never gets a day off. That’s what George taught Alexander when he was 22, the boss never takes a break. So here Alex was, while the firm was closed on January 1st, he was here tying up some loose ends on the last two cases he won, cleaning the office in general because Alex keeps forgetting to rent a cleaning service to do it for him. John was initially here, but he had to leave around 10:30am to go to work too. Alex assumed he’d be alone, so he turned the music on his desktop as high as it could go, so he could feel the vibrations and dance along as he cleaned. 

when Alex began leasing this floor of this building, he made sure it was sound proofed for his firm, one for privacy concerns of his clients, and two because he loved music and can only enjoy it at intolerable volumes to others. Alexander was currently cleaning out his office, dancing to a Shakira song, he’s pretty sure it’s _Hips Don’t Lie_ , but he isn’t sure. he just knows it makes him want to swing his hips, which he is as he reaches under his desk picking up papers he crumpled up and missed throwing into the garbage dancing along to the beat of the music. 

—————

Aaron had really no family in New York, so he decided he may as well head into work and set up his desk and some books. he preferred to work alone and the firm was closed so, why not. Alexander had given him a key after burr explained he’d want to set up his desk during the holiday since he had no family. Alexander explained burr was welcome at his house, but Aaron couldn’t imagine forcing himself to interact with Alexanders husband for any extended period of time. 

so he politely declined and accepted the key to the office. 

the city was still jammed full of people from the previous nights shenanigans of New Years Eve, so maybe escaping away to the high office building for a few hours would be what Aaron needed away from all of these strangers. stepping out of the elevator onto the Firms floor he was instantly blasted with the sound of Shakira screaming about hips coming from the back of the firm. 

Aaron let himself in then walked through to Alexanders office, where the sound was pumping out of. 

and of course, Aaron was struck by alexanders beauty. 

alexander was currently not facing Aaron, still swinging his hips to the beat. Aaron just watched him as he danced, he was in jeans and a grey and navy blue long sleeve baseball t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up, showing off his arms as he reached for the top bookshelf behind his desk, placing a few books back. his hair was up in a messy pony, where the hair was falling out of his hairtie. when he reached for the top shelf, his shirt rode up just enough to see his bare hips, and aaron is almost sure his heart stopped, as he twisted to reach the very top, aaron could see his hips begin to dip into a ‘V’ then slipping under the waistband of his pants. 

finally, aaron shook his head and flicked the light switch twice, causing Alexander to jump. He turned around quickly, and smiled softly, placing a hand over his heart. Alexander paused the music then turned back to Aaron. 

“scared me.” Alexander mumbled, smiling as he still clutches his chest.

“A Shakira fan? i didn’t peg you as one…” Aaron laughed as he picked up the book alexander dropped. when he locked eyes with alexander again, his face was twisted in confusion. 

“cant understand, i don’t have my hearing aids in today, they’re with John.” Alex said, taking the book from Aaron, Aaron let his hand lag in Alexanders for a second, trying to be flirty. Alexander just looked confused again and pulled his hand away, putting the book on a lower shelf. 

this time before speaking, Aaron grabbed Alexanders arm, turning him to face Aaron again, a little closer than Alexander would’ve liked, and a little tighter hold on his arm, trying to put distance between them 

“now, why does John have them? he isn’t your parent, Alexander.” 

alex just rolls his eyes and pushes past aaron, tying up a garbage bag, trying to ignore whatever just happened with Burr.

“no— he isn’t my parent, but if i brought them here i would’ve taken them out, then forgotten them, or if i left them home my cleaning lady would misplace them and i can never find them. they’re safe with John.”

Aaron grumbles something about how they’d be safe with him, but of course alexander doesn’t hear. 

after a few minutes of Aaron setting up his desk and stealing glances towards Alexander who was windex-ing a set of windows looking out into the city, someone else walked into the firm, Aaron heard the door slam closed after someone. after a few minutes the lights flashed off and on, causing Alex and Aaron to both look up. 

of fucking course. 

Aaron rolled his eyes as Alexander bolted across the room and jumped into his husbands arms. the fucking man was an Adonis-esque god among average men, such as Aaron. his wildly curly hair was pulled back into a low pony, the puffs of curls bouncing as he moved, he was tan, tall and freckled on every inch of his skin. he was donned in blue scrub pants, and a light blue scrub top with white snowflakes on it, his winter coat open now that he was in the warm building. Aaron had an unnerving jealousy burning in his stomach, like he should be the one kissing Hamilton, he should be the one dipping him and peppering his face with kisses as Hamilton groans and tries to push him away. 

but no. its him. 

Alexander finally pushes his husband away and pulls him over to Aarons desk, to barons demise. 

instead of talking, Alexander begins signing to John quickly, which Aaron has no fucking idea what he’s saying, but fuck if he isnt beautiful when he’s signing, he’s quick, and concentrated, and Aaron is staring. before Alexander stops he turns to look at his husband. Josh or whatever the fuck Alexander called him earlier. what an asshole, god, Aaron hated him already. 

after a couple seconds, his husband turned to Aaron and smiled. 

“Oh! you’re Aaron! Alexander is so picky with who works with him, so you must be top of the line!” His husband beamed, as Alexander shoved him playfully. 

“Im John, Alexanders husband. its ni—“ before he could finish Aaron cut him off 

“yeah— i could tell you’re his husband.” Aaron laughed, but John noted the sense of malice behind his words. 

but John just shrugged it off, he was always the jealous type, so it must just be his jealousy flaring up.

“haha, yeah… well I’m John, its nice to meet you.” 

“the pleasure is all mine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know how far im gonna drag this Aaron thing, youll just have to wait and see ;) 
> 
> pls drop a comment they make me feel special and i try to reply to everyone thanks ily pls comments


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really cute filler because I love John and he deserves better than what I’m about to give him after this chapter.
> 
> *****i edited this after posting, I had said they moved in a brown stone in the city but I changed it to a house out of the city with a back yard and big******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****i edited this after posting, I had said they moved in a brown stone in the city but I changed it to a house out of the city with a back yard and big******

January ended and February was apon them. It seemed everyday Eliza’s stomach grew bigger, and she already started collecting a horde of supplies and leaving it at John and Alex’s apartment. Diapers, a crib, an assortment of baby clothes from the hospital staff. 

Today though, was the day they found out the sex of the baby. No matter how much John begged, the hospital wouldn’t let him miss his morning appointments, so it was Alex, Maria and Eliza. This was usually John’s thing, as Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat, noting the graphic images of several dilated cervices on the walls, and one detailed medical statue showing the birth cycle. Alex just shook his head and turned his body to face Eliza who was chatting with Maria as she laid on the chair waiting for the OB. 

After a few minutes Maria waved to get Alex’s attention, snapping his head up to her 

_” Eliza and me, thinking, she wants gender reveal, we know John wants to be surprised, so I’ll plan? You all can be surprised?”_ she signs, looking between Eliza and Alex. 

_”that’s fine, works for me. Surprise John, like a surprise party.”_ Alex signs laughing. 

With that, the doctor walks in and smiles, Maria interpreting for Alex “hello kids, let’s find out some baby genders, shall we?” 

Eliza smiles “we actually don’t want to know the gender, just she does.” She points back to Maria. “But the rest of the checkup will be fine.” 

—————

February 14th. 

Alexander woke up around 7am and decided he’d do something for John today. So to start, in the oh so romantic way that Alexander only can do, he shook him awake. 

“John.” Alex vocalized. 

To which John just turned over and shoved his hand away, alex could feel him grumbling about something, but Alexander just shook him again. 

“Up.” Alexander said again, pulling all of the bedsheets off of John with him. John groaned but rolled out of bed anyway, ready to fight Alexander at any given moment. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and glanced out the window, a fresh sheet of snow was covering everything, and continuing to fall at a semi steady pace. He sighed and pulled on a hoodie too, knowing the apartment would be freezing. 

Walking down the stairs John was met with a surprise, Alexander started up a fire in the fireplace, filling the room with warmth and was currently struggling to make pancakes in the kitchen, John’s favorite. There was a beautiful bouquet of roses and sunflowers mixed together on the bar in front of the stove. John smiled and continued into the kitchen, wrapping one arm around Alex’s waist as he’s trying to flip a pancake. 

_”Whats this? Breakfast for me?”_ John signs one handedly, smiling. 

Alexander finally got the pancake flipped and looked up to John grinning like an idiot, and stole a kiss from his lips. 

_”Happy Valentine’s Day babe.”_ Alexander signed, stealing another kiss as John began to laugh. Breaking away from Alex, John took a seat at the bar, watching Alex continue to struggle flipping pancakes, thinking about just how lucky he was. He turned to the bouquet of flowers and smiled, pulling a petal off of a sunflower softly. 

_”So what’s the plan for today? Why am I up so early?”_ John signed when Alex looked up at him, placing a singular heart pancake infront of John. 

_”it’s a surprise. We eat, then we go.”_ Alex signs, sliding on a bar stool next to him. 

So they sat in silence, holding hands as John ate his sad excuse of a pancake, and ate half of Alexander’s pancake. Afterwards they both got dressed, and Alex rushed to pull him out of their apartment, hopping in their car and onto the road out of Manhattan. Alex had his hearing aids in today, but was texting away almost the entire car ride. Halfway through, John nudged him and grabbed his phone from him, gaining Alex’s attention. 

“Where are we going?! We’ve been in this car for twenty minutes, you’re trying to KILL ME texting and driving, where are we going?” 

Alexander just shrugged and looked forward on the road, after about another ten minutes pulling off the exit infront of them. 

“This is where we’re going.” 

And that’s all Alex would give away to John. They drove down a windy road, somewhere in upstate New York, John was unsure of the exact location. There were beautiful houses though, houses John would almost consider as mansions. Finally, they pulled up to a beautiful two story house, it was huge, right on a lake upstate. The front was all rough brick, and climbing vines that are covered in snow. The duo got out and walked up the long driveway. There was a long white porch on the entire front of the house. 

“Baby, where are we?” John asked, connecting their hands 

“Do you like this house?” Alex asked, looking up to John. Confusion crossed his face, but John nodded, it was a beautiful house and something he’s always dreamed of living in. 

“Would you live here?” Alex asked, John could’ve sworn he seen a flash of worry in Alex’s eyes, but just ignored it. 

“You know i love brick fronts, and a big backyard there for the kids? I’d move in in a heart beat, but come on— there’s no way we’d ever get in one of these, the waitlist is years long and no one moves out.” John said, shaking his head and turned back towards the car, but Alexander stayed, he stood in front of the house and pulled the keys out of his pocket 

“Then it’s yours.” 

John stopped dead in his tracks, turning back towards Alex 

“What did you just say?” 

“If you want to live here, then it’s yours.” Alex said, dangling the keys from his pointer finger. John ran full speed from where he was, practically tackling Alex to the ground with a barrage of kisses, practically smashing his face into Alex’s.  
“You bought me a house!? A Brick front upstate just for us!?” John practically screamed as he hugged Alexander, alex just laughed and handed him the keys. John raced up the steps of the porch, wunlocking the door and swinging it open. 

Once the two were inside, Alexander flicked on the lights, instantly everyone else popped up screaming ‘surprise’ as a group. John jumped back, clutching the doorframe and his chest 

“Oh my Fucking GOD Alexander. You almost gave me a heart attack.” John yelled, playfully shoving Alex away from him. Alex simply rebounded pulling John in for a kiss as the rest of the friends cheered, Eliza popped a small confetti cannon cheering as Herc and Laf congradulated Alex and John on the house, 

“How did you pull all of this off Mon Ami?” Laf says pulling Alexander close. Alexander smiled and shrugged. 

“I had a client I helped get out of the lease, because they promised they would make it wheel chair accessible for her, and when they didn’t they wouldn’t end her lease. So we fought, she won, and just to spite the owners she bought it from under them, then I was telling her how much John would’ve loved this place and she sold it to me” he finished with another shrug, John just sighed and pulled Alexander close, kissing his forehead.

“How did I get so lucky?” 

————— 

After some planning, and some snacking on a bag of Cheetos Laf brought with him because he wasn’t sure how long they’d be hiding before Alex brought John over, Maria finally stood up and pulled a big black balloon out of one of the hall closets 

“I mean, while we’re here, drum roll please...” 

Herc and Laf both started making imitation drum sounds as Maria spoke 

“As we all know, Eliza is expecting a bundle of Joy for these two losers here,” she says pointing to Alex and John. “And in this balloon the color of glitter matches the sex of the baby, today is the day, ladies and gentlemen where we learn the gender of baby hamilton-Laurens.” 

Alex and John laughed as Maria handed them both a needle to poke the balloon with. 

“I don’t think I can handle any more surprises today..” John says staring at the needle. 

“Oh I don’t think you’ll handle this surprise at all” Maria mumbled under her breath, but before John has time to ask what she said, alex is pulling him up from the ground, as Eliza holds the balloon by its string. Everyone is recording everyone is waiting, 

John takes a deep breath as he and Alexander both pop the balloon. 

Instantly, blue and pink confetti and glitter are flying through the air. 

Alex and John look confusedly at Eliza, who just turns to Maria, also confused. 

“So... you are having a baby with? Both? Parts? I do not understand?” Laf says, Rubbing his chin confusedly. Maria rolls her eyes and shoves Laf’s shoulder.

“No? No one gets it?” Maria says looking around everyone in the room. Everyone just glances at each other and shakes their head. Maria rolls her eyes and picks up a handful the mixed glitter and confetti and throws it again. 

“A boy and a girl! Two babies!” 

Before anyone can say anything or cheer John passes out, crashing into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a nice comment before I lay on the hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad person (tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: there’s some suggestive stuff at the end about doing the do/ on the very border of possible sexual assault? Nothing is explicitly said but y’all know.

March/April

John, Alex, Philip and Mari had all moved into the new house, a beautiful 6 bedroom house that John INSISTED was overkill for the four of them but with twins coming now and what if they had more kids in the future, seeing as Philip and Mari are both moving out this year when school ends. 

Eliza and Maria also moved closer to John and Alex, saying city life was too strenuous for the babies, and Eliza already looked as if she was pushing 9 months with one baby, although she sat right at 6 months with two babies. Pretty soon her doctor would request she stops being so active. 

So for now she relaxes upstate, and commutes to the hospital her and John both transferred to. She’s on light work duty, taking care of geriatric patients who coo at her all day and beg to touch her belly. 

While everything seemed alright on the outside, John and Alex have been fighting non stop. All Alexander does is work, work, and work more, John made dinner, John cleaned up dinner, John made everything for the babies, set up cribs, built furniture for the babies, ALONE. occasionally Laf would help, and almost every time Eliza sat in the twins room with him as he cursed Alex’s name and forced an ikea dresser together, and she’d coo him, and distract him from his anger and he’d end up feeling better by time they were done 

John didn’t mind cooking and cleaning, but Alexander worked all day and well into the night, and if he got home and there wasn’t dinner, they would fight. They’d fight that Alex is providing for the family and John does nothing. 

But John doesn’t do ‘nothing’. John works all day in the hospital, being pulled six different ways helping all these people, while having to do Also his job, and sometimes he’d like to come home and not have to cook, or clean. He’d like to just sit on the couch or go straight to bed too. 

But most nights, John finally crawls into bed and Alex instantly wraps his arms around John, and John forgets the fights and forgets about how tired he is and they hold each other and fall asleep watching Friends on Nick at Night every night and John is happy, it’s just stress. Stress of the new baby, and stress of work getting busy. They love each other. 

————— 

May

It was a surprisingly rainy May morning when John got the call. He was working the Geriatric floor with Eliza when his phone wouldn’t stop ringing. He stepped into the break room and checked his phone, seeing several missed calls from his mother and his sister Martha. He needed to come home right now, one of the voicemails rang in his ears. His father had a stroke and they needed him home, Martha explaining that his mother Eleanor was taking it hard. His father didn’t pass on, but he could almost hear the implied ‘yet’. Didn’t pass on _Yet_. 

For the rest of his shift, he just walked around, a shell of himself. The occasional tear slipping past his waterline as he crawled to his clock out time. When 5:30 finally rolled around he raced home, Eliza’s knuckles white as she clutched the arm rest of the passengers seat. He speedily told her about the voice mails he’d been left from Martha, and how he needed to go home but how could he go home because Eliza is due in two months but twins are high risk pregnancies and she could really give birth any minute but his father was probably gonna die. 

Once he parked in Eliza’s drive way she placed a hand on his, gripping the steering wheel like he could rip it in half if he tried. 

“John... I need you to calm down for me. Okay?” Eliza’s tone was warm and relaxing to him, he took a deep breath trying to steady himself. 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll be okay, he’ll be okay?” The last part of his statement turning upwards as a question. Eliza just nodded and rubbed his back softly, pulling him into a hug as well as she can with her huge bump in the way. 

“Of course he’ll be okay John, he’s almost as strong as you.” She whispers into his hair, causing him to laugh. The minute he started laughing he felt a small push against him. Instantly he jumped back looking to Eliza who was just smiling wildly, holding her stomach. 

“They like your laugh.” She said smiling, grabbing his hand and placing in under hers, after a few quiet seconds he feels a small tap against his hand. Eliza looked up at him and smiled sadly, John was smiling but tears were spilling out of his eyes, sticking to his long, thick eye lashes. After a few long breaths he let go of her belly and wiped his eyes. 

“Y-you’ll take care of them while I’m gone right?” 

Eliza just laughs and hugs John again.   
“Of course John. call me when you get to South Carolina okay?” 

The ten minute drive home was the longest part of his day so far, because he was alone with just his thoughts. 

When he finally got home, ‘big shocker’John thought to himself, Alexander wasn’t home. He pulled his bag out from under the bed and started to shove random clothes into it. After about twenty minutes, he hears Alexander close the front door and head up the stairs. John’s face is tear tracked and still wet with tears, he wipes his eyes and zips his bag before pulling it off the bed. After a few minutes Alex appears in the doorway, worry and sadness plastered on his face. 

“Eliza texted me...” was all Alex had to mutter for John to fall in his arms sobbing into his shoulder. Alex just rubbed his back, holding him tightly as he cried. After a few minutes John pulls away as Alex wipes his tears softly 

“When’s your flight...?” 

John clicked his phone on and took a deep sigh, 

“Two hours. I have to get going...c-can you come? I don’t know if I can do this alone....” 

“Babe... you know I’d love to, but the firm is so swamped, and Aaron can’t handle it all alone. I can’t, I have to stay in the city.” 

The tension in the air was almost palpable, John felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Are... are you fucking serious?” John finally stutters out, burning the silence between them out, instantly replaced with anger. 

“John, come on don’t do this... I lose my job if I don’t get this plan through the board.” 

John just stared at him, angry, but the sorrow in his eyes, the ubiquitous sadness filling his emotions was too much. 

“You know what? Fuck you Alexander. I—“ John runs his hand through his curls, laughing, but it was an empty, ‘I-can’t-believe-this-is-happening’ laugh, tears brimming in his eyes.   
“So this is how this is gonna go? Something happens and you work so you can’t do it? I—I need you and you work, okay fine—“ John takes a deep breath “but these fucking babies about to be born and are you gonna be working that whole time? Their birth, their first words? Their first steps!? It’s just gonna be me isn’t it!?” 

Alexander is silent, not looking at John. John just laughs again and wipes his eyes. 

“I’ll be back in two weeks, get your fucking priorities straight or get the fuck out, Alexander.” John says as he storms out, slamming the front door. 

————— 

After John stormed out Alexander decided maybe a stop at the bar before he returned home was the best way to forget their fight. 

And of course six drinks in, Alexander ‘Lightweight’ Hamilton was absolutely wasted. After about two hours someone tapped his shoulder, turning around Alexander couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Aaron Burr, smiling behind him 

“WELL!! If it isn’t—“ Alex took a breath and burped, “Aaron burr sir! May I buy you a drink?” 

“Now now Alexander, I think you’ve had enough.” Aaron said, smiling as Alexander reached his hand around Aaron’s waist to pull him closer to the bar. 

“No no Aaron, I have had the perfect amount to correctly forget.” 

“And what are we trying to forget today?” 

Alexander groaned and took a shot that was previously lined up on the bar for him 

“My shit head of a husband. Fuck him right!? Work should come first, and like... it wasn’t even my dad so why should I care? My actual dad is dead... and my fake dad is alive and well in Virginia thank you...” Alex just shrugged and took a sip of his mixed drink, chasing his shot, his other arm still around Aaron. 

 

Aaron just nods, a devilish smile crossing his face.

“Let’s take you back to my place, help you sober up and we’ll see what happens.” 

Alex just nods, well past the point of no return, on the verge of passing out completely. 

At burrs house, Alexander had sobered up, but not to the level one would hope. Alex drunkenly looked at the pictures of Aaron’s family he had hung up, nodding his head, and eventually fell on the couch, dizzy-ness overtaking him. Aaron smiles and reaches his hand out to help Alex up, pulling him towards the bedrooms. 

“John...? What are we doing..?” 

But Aaron remained silent as he pulled him in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey drop a comment thx


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw- r*pe mention, abusive undertones

Alexander woke up and stretched, his bones painfully popping and his head pounding. He was truly in pain, and unsure why. More specifically his personal areas hurt, and he had no idea why. John never topped, So the pain was confusing. After a few seconds he realised he wasn’t in his house either, this wasn’t his bed, this wasn’t his and John’s bedroom. Instantly he shot up in bed, looking around for his pants. He ignored how the quick movements made him dizzy and just had to focus on finding his pants, and his shirt. He needs a shirt. 

He pulled his jeans on, found his shirt that smelled like it was drenched in tequila. Next he pulled his toms on and grabbed his cellphone off the foreign nightstand. As he ran out of the bedroom into the living room where Aaron sat on the couch with a cup of coffee. 

“Good morning Alexander. Would you like a cup of coffee?” Aaron said smiling. Alexander just stared at Aaron, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Y-you? Raped me?.” Alexander stutters out running his hand through his hair shaking 

“Now now Alexander. That was out of love. we—“ 

“No! No! I-i don’t love you?! I love John!” 

“That’s not what you were saying yesterday.” 

“I-I was drunk.. y-you took advantage of me! I’m.. im calling the police.” 

Aaron just laughed and stood up walking closer to Alexander, he had height on Alexander, atleast 5 inches taller than him. He grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him close, you could see the fear building in Alexander’s eyes, and Alexander could feel a bruise burning into his wrist. 

“Read my lips Alexander. You go to the police? I will ruin everything you love. I will tell John that this was consensual and that you loved it, I’ll tell the police that you actually raped me, and have your firm shut down. I’ll call CPS and will have all four of your children taken away for reckless endangerment. Keep quiet, and no one gets hurt.” Aaron lets go of his wrist and pushes Alexander away, causing him to stumble. “get out of my house.” 

Alexander just nods and runs out, it’s a surprisingly cold, rainy May Day. He’s on a side of town that he’s never been. He’s lost, he’s shivering, and he’s hurt. He just stumbles around the town crying, but it’s unnoticeable as it rains. As the rain gets harder, Alexander finds an abandoned restaurants awning to sit under, as he pulls out his cellphone. There is only 5%, But 17 messages and 6 missed calls. Scanning through the messages, most are from John 

**John:** I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that, I was upset. Please call me before I get on the plane. 

**John:** Okay I’m getting on the plane. I know you like to nap after work so, call me whenever you wake up. 4am or 8am it doesn’t matter I’ll pick up. 

**John:** My dad is doing great, they’re gonna put him in physical therapy, so I should be home within a few days 

**John:** Alexander? Please answer me. Let me know you’re okay. I love you with all my heart. 

**Liza:** Alex where are you? Philip said you haven’t been home all night? 

**Missed call from: John (2)**

Alex just sobbed harder into his fist, tears dripping off his chin onto his phone screen as he called Eliza.  
(Deaf tech: I don’t think this is a real thing, but this is my take on a modern TTY, which while Eliza is talking it will pop up as text on Alexander’s phone, and Eliza can just hear Alex talking, obvs this wouldn’t work if the deaf person was nonverbal but for the sake of this part of the story it’s easier to exemplify emotion over voice than text.) 

Eliza managed to roll herself out of bed, waddling to her ringing cellphone she idiotically left on the desk across the bed, stretching slightly as she feels one of the babies kick her rib. 

“Stop that.” She scolds before answering the phone 

“Alexander James Hamilton-Laurens I swear to fuck where are you!?” She practically shouts into the receiver, knowing that Alexander’s text translator won’t pick it up but she needed to get her anger out. There’s silence on the line, and just as she’s about to speak up again, she hears a broken, watery sob come through. 

“Alexander...? Calm down what happened? Where are you..?” 

Alexander takes a deep shaky breath, racking his hand through his messy hair again. “Liza m-my phones gonna die, but I-I’ll send you my location p-please come get me.” 

Eliza is taken back by Alex’s tone, the once strong, proud man she knew has been decomposed and broken down to a stuttering shell. 

“O-okay alex. I’ll be right there, just breathe for me okay.” 

He just nods then realizes she can’t see him. 

“A-and can you bring me a change of clothes?” Eliza agrees and they hang up, alex instantly dropping his location to Eliza. 

————

After thirty minutes of Alexander being curled away from the rain under an awning, crying, and hating himself as every second ticked by, Eliza’s blue Ford Focus pulled up to the restaurant. Alexander stood and threw himself into the passenger seat. Eliza handed him his clothes and he began stripping his soaked clothes off, and pulling on the sweat pants and— 

John’s football hoodie. 

Instantly Alex is clutching the hoodie, sobs wracking his body. Eliza glances over to him and immediately pulls over onto an empty street and parks the car, turning to Alexander.

She needs to get his attention, but is honestly scared to touch him. But after a minute he notices the car isn’t moving anymore and looks up at her. His eyes are bloodshot and tear filled. Instead of even saying anything she just pulls him into a bone crushing hug, rubbing his back and letting him cry into her rain jacket. And he accepts. He just cries into her shoulder as she clutches him tightly, like she’s trying to squeeze whatever is hurting him out of his body. 

After a few minutes Alex lets go and leans back in his seat, sighing. 

“Tell me, Alex.” 

He just looks at her, teary eyed and tired. He points to his throat and shakes his head. 

“That’s fine, you can voice off and just sign to me, I just need to help you, and I need you to tell me the truth.” 

_”me and John fight, I am stupid. Didn’t go with him said work was important. We fought. He left, I go to bar just to let loose, very stress from work and John fight. I drink, I drink, Aaron shows up, next thing I wake up in his—“_ Alex’s hands are shaking too bad for him to continue. Eliza now has tears in her eyes, and just hugs him again as he shakes in her arms, the events of the night finally hitting him full force, realizing what happened. 

“We’re going home, and you’re calling John.” 

Instantly fear spread across Alex’s face _”no- he’ll leave me. Can’t be alone.”_

“Alexander, he will not leave you. You were raped, you didn’t cheat on him, you didn’t consent.” 

Alexander just sighs shakily and pulls John’s football hoodie on and wraps himself into it. 

————— 

Eliza waddled through Alex and John’s giant kitchen, making Alex a cup of tea. Alex always preferred coffee but Eliza knew a warm black blend tea would calm him down more than coffee would. She walked into the living room where Alex just sat on their couch wrapped in John’s favorite fluffy throw blanket. Eliza gently lowers herself next to him, trying not to annoy the babies anymore than she already had all day with her crying and being stressed. Eliza handed Alex the cup of tea and pulled out her cellphone, pulling up John’s contact. 

_”FaceTime John? Don’t have TTY app, but FaceTime works?”_ she signed, gently handing him her phone. Alex just took a deep breath and nodded, handing her his cup of tea. 

After a few seconds of waiting, John’s beautiful face popped up on the screen, he was smiling, probably expecting Eliza with some kind of baby update. A split second later after seeing how terrible Alex looked John became serious. Alex was holding his breath trying not to cry. 

_”baby what’s wrong? What happened?”_

Alexander took a breath and recounted what he could remember from last night, by the end of his message Alexander was sobbing, his knuckles turning white from gripping Eliza’s phone, just saying the word sorry over and over again. 

“Eliza make Alexander look at the phone. Now.” John said out loud to get Eliza’s attention, the venom and anger in his voice could melt metal if possible. 

Eliza tapped Alexander and made him focus on John on her phone. 

_”watch my hands Alexander. I will be home in one hour, 30 minutes. I will kill him. Don’t move.”_

Alexander just nodded and handed Eliza her phone back, laying down on the couch. 

“John, take a few breaths okay. Don’t, don’t freak out okay. Alex needs you here not in prison. Are you already at the airport?.” 

“I fucking knew— I FUCKING KNEW THE MINUTE I MET HIM that something was wrong with him. Eliza he’s going to be fucking dead by sundown.” 

“John your pupils are blowing out. You forgot your medication didn’t you?” Eliza said, sighing. John just looked away, she could tell he was breathing deeply trying to calm down 

“John, just focus on Alex okay, he needs you, and he needs you calm.” 

————-

Two hours later, Alex was halfway through Anastasia, wrapped in John’s favorite blanket and still in John’s football hoodie when there was a knock softly on the door. After Alexander didn’t answer, John poked head in and Alex instantly shot up waiting for him to come in. 

John just slid into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Alexander. Alex turned into John, so they’re face to face. Alex puts his hands on John’s face softly, pressing their foreheads together. John kissed him softly, grabbing Alex’s hand softly and bringing it to his lips. And for a second, Alex feels okay. Until John locks his eyes on Alex’s wrist, 

The bruise from Aaron is already black and angry against Alex’s skin. 

Before Alex can say anything John is up, storming out of the house, on a mission to find Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently at a Christmas party with my mother, where I will be misgendered, talked about and made to feel like absolute shit so uh. Leave a comment. Even if you just call me a piece of shit idc
> 
> ———————
> 
> Also has anyone noticed a pattern with John’s hoodie and Alex?


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be my last update for a few days (that’s a fuckin lie and we know it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t like the Aaron discourse and that’s not what I planned to happen, I PLANNED to have Alexander cheat on John and like follow the musical 
> 
> Reynolds pamphlet, burn, blow us all away would’ve been where the babies were born and I probably would’ve killed someone there but I didn’t like that?? So somehow I ended up here having no idea what to do now??? So— idk.

John raced down the stares on the phone with someone, hanging up and heading for the door. Eliza still sat on the couch in their living room where Maria also ended up joining her , rushing to get up to stop him, while Maria got up with ease. 

“John? John you know I can’t move that fast asshole.” 

John and Maria stops in their tracks at Eliza’s use of cuss words that she very rarely ever uses. He turns to face her, his face still scrunched up in anger like he’s already to attack. Maria looks at Eliza worriedly, trying to place herself between John and Eliza, it’s been a while since John was this angry and Maria never trusts him when he’s angry. Eliza just gave Maria a gentle look and pushed past her, resting a hand on John’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know where you think you’re going when you’re mad like this. Go sit on the couch, I’ll make a cup of tea, and Alex is gonna find your pills.” She suggested, although her suggestion was more of an order and John knew that. He just sighed and sat in the couch. 

“You go talk to him, I’ll make some tea and have Alex find his pills.” Maria says rubbing Elizas arm and giving her a reassuring smile. 

Eliza walked into the living room and sat next to John, who was focusing on whatever movie Eliza and Maria left on, it took Eliza a second to remember that it was, it was ‘Finding Dory’. But Eliza could tell John wasn’t paying attention. Eliza just nudged him to get his attention 

“Who was on the phone?” 

“John Andre.” 

“Why were you on the phone with John Andre?” Eliza asked confusedly. John just shrugged and replied 

“He’s the chief of police for NYC now, I asked a favor.” 

Eliza just nodded, semi understanding. 

“You were going to hurt him?” 

John doesn’t answer, but Eliza doesn’t need him to either. She knows how bad John gets without his medication. Maria walks in with a steaming cup of tea, because to Eliza tea can fix anything. She just nodded and handed it to John, before walking back into the kitchen. 

After Maria walked out Alex appeared in the doorway, apprehensive to enter as if he was interrupting something. He’d taken a shower, and is now in jeans and still John’s football hoodie from high school on. He has John’s pill bottle in his hand, not sure what to do. After a minute of standing Alex just sighs and takes the seat next to John, handing him his pill bottle. John just smiles softly, already relaxing.

 _”How you feeling?”_ Eliza signs focusing on Alex 

Alex just scoffs and waves his hand, dismissing Eliza   
_”I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”_ Alex signs smiling, but it’s an empty smile, and Eliza knows he’s just playing it off for John. 

Eliza rolls her eyes, and sighs, too tired to fight with Alex. Everyone copes in their own ways. Alex leans on John, who has already mellowed out from his pill a decent amount. John just wraps an arm around him smiling softly, humming. Eliza jumped up excitedly at John’s humming and grabbed both of their hands. The babies rarely kicked outward, mostly just kicking Eliza in the ribs, but occasionally something exciting would happen and they’d kick outwardly for other people to feel instead of Eliza getting beat up. Instantly they both excitedly felt her stomach smiling. 

“Keep talking.” Eliza said excitedly. John motioned for Alex to say something, but he had no idea what to say? 

“Papa?” Was all he could think of, and the babies stopped kicking for a minute, but then began kicking harder than before. Alex just laughed and smiled brightly, ignoring the tears welling up in his eyes.

——————  
June 

Alex had gone back to work, walking into the office on a blistering summer day, June 1st, and the hottest day of the year, he was glad to see all of Aaron’s things gone, as if he’d never worked here. Alex decided maybe it was best to calm down with work since the babies were due any day now, so he made Ben Talmadge partner for the time being, until he felt like coming back full time from the babies. In retrospect, Alex should’ve always picked Talmadge as partner instead of bringing someone completely new in. He’d known Talmadge from California and brought him to New York to start this firm. 

John received a promotion at the hospital and now was floor manager for the birth center in the hospital he and Eliza worked in. He didn’t mind the extra work and he didn’t mind meeting new people. He loved his new floor and the job, taking care of babies. It was great training for becoming a parent who’s never touched a baby. 

That was also the families that came through the NICUs favorite story, about how John knew nothing about babies 7 months ago, and that his surrogate was about to have twins for him and his husband and how nervous he was. Then every family would tell him how great he was with their babies. He’d just smile and nod, bouncing whatever baby softly. 

Eliza was put on Maternal leave, seeing as she was due literally any day, she had practically moved into Alex and John’s house, just so they could keep an eye on her. She spent her days laying in bed bored, occasionally sneaking out to go for a walk around the neighborhood. Exercise promotes labor, and she’s ready for these kids to be out of her. Every morning after Alex leaves, and just before John comes home from his night shifts she walks around the block stopping to chat to whoever is out.

Her favorite though is Sybil Ludington. She’s an older southern woman, with two large golden retrievers that run up to Eliza as she walks up Sybil’s long driveway every day. She makes sure to see Sybil everyday and She enjoys the days spent with Sybil, who reminds Eliza of her mother who passed away during her teen years. Though they’ve only been meeting for a month, Sybil thinks of Eliza as a daughter also, scolding her when she first steps on Sybil’s porch for being out when she’s about to pop, but also bringing her in for tea, Eliza’s favorite, peppermint tea. 

Sitting on Sybil’s porch one day, Sybil puts her sweet tea down and stands, stretching slightly. “Come on darlin’.” 

Eliza struggles to stand out of the rocking chair following Sybil out of her screen porch and up her driveway.   
“Ms. Sybil where are you going?” Eliza says struggling to keep up. 

“Well from what you told me is that these young men here need a night off, so I’m gonna make you a good ole southern dinner, and meet these nice young men who take care of you.” 

Eliza just shrugs and follows for the promise of fresh southern food. 

—————

John and Alex pulled up practically at the same time kissing in front of the door, smiling brightly at each other 

_”How was work?”_ Alex signed, opening the door, before John could answer they both were hit with the smell of fresh cooked food. John was practically swooning as he identified the smells, turnip greens, sweet potatoes and fresh buttermilk biscuits. John feels as if he’s died and gone to heaven. 

The duo walk into the kitchen, where Eliza sits on a chair next to the fridge and an older woman dances around the kitchen to the radio playing softly in the background, as Maria just laughs and mixes something cooking on the stove. John just looks confusedly at Alex then clears his throat, causing both Eliza, Maria and the older woman to look up. 

“Oh! You guys are home early! Let me just—“ Eliza struggles to pull herself up by the counter and before John or Alex and stop her the older woman pushes her down and waving her off. 

“Please Liza, I don’t need my introductions done for me.—“ she bumps past Eliza, John is already smiling widely at her southern accent. 

“The names Sybil, you can call me Ms. Sybil or gram, it don’t matter to much to me.” She says sticking her hand out to shake. John smiles and shakes her hand, as Alex turns to Eliza and Maria and starts signing 

_”great, woman has southern accent, John will find his southern accent again too.”_

Sybil taps his shoulder and he turns to her 

_”it is rude to talk about someone like they aren’t in the room”_ Sybil signs,   
smiling knowingly. Alexander instantly is blushing and rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

“I— I didn’t know you knew sign language.. heh..” Alex mumbles, embarrassed by his blunder. Sybil just waves him off laughing. 

“So not to be rude but— why are you in our house ma’am?” John asks, stealing a biscuit off the baking sheet fresh out of the oven. Sybil instantly smacks his hand away from the tray scolding him, 

“Well miss Eliza here has been waddling her way up my driveway across the street there for about a month, while the three of you kept working, complaining about John’s terrible southern cooking, so I thought I’d have to come on over and show you how it’s done, son.” Sybil laughs again numping John’s side smiling as he grumbles about how his cooking isn’t THAT bad. Sybil just waves him off again and hands him a stack of plates to set the table. 

“What are these for?” John asks incredulously, confused as to what the plates are for. 

“Johnathan you are not tellin’ me that your mama never set the table for dinner? This ain’t a buffet now go set that table boy.” 

“Yes ma’am” John says as he brings the dishes and forks into their almost never used dining room. 

————— 

After dinner, alex and John washed the pots and pans and dishes, and brought in a pot of coffee. Sybil ran back to her house to pick up a pecan pie she made yesterday, as Eliza sipped a cup of tea at the table, as Maria rubbed her stomach smiling 

“You’re not mad are you?” Eliza asked as John set the pot of coffee on the table, and just laughed “mad about what? The smack you talked about my terrible cooking?” 

Eliza just rolled her eyes and tried to kick John, missing completely 

“No, about bringing a stranger in your house, lying to you and Alex about laying in bed all day...” 

John just laughs again and shakes his head 

“Eliza, you know that we know you leave? The front door alarm notifies us every time the front door is open, so if you open the door, and don’t reopen it until 4pm, we know you’re gone. You’re not a prisoner here, you can come and go as you please. You and Maria.” Maria just smiles and picks up the last plates off the table, pulling John into a hug on their way out of the dining room. 

As Eliza sits alone she feels something, a tinge of pain in her lower back, pressure and cramping. But she decides to ignore it.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABIES ON BOARDS

Sybil returned with a whole pecan pie and a few paper plates because “there’s no sense in cleaning seven more plates.” Due to Philip and Mari showing up too.

The seven of them sat at the table chatting, but Sybil secretly watched Eliza shift uncomfortably as Mari braided her hair out of her face. After about 15 minutes, Eliza got up to stretch, groaning softly, and holding her sides. 

“Liza baby, are you okay darlin’? You’re doin’ a lot of graphing and groaning...” Sybil asks, eyeing Eliza peculiarly. Eliza just shrugs and pushes her side, trying to elevate some of the pain of her cramp. 

“I’m fine, just some weird cramping. It comes and goes though.” Eliza says waving Sybil off and waddling into the kitchen.   
Alex and John continue chatting with Maria about the babies room, and Mari and Philip are killing Sybil’s pecan pie, but Sybil watched after Eliza, almost knowingly. After a few minutes there was a loud crash from the kitchen, a glass shattering and Eliza groaning causing everyone to jump John rushing into the kitchen. Sybil just stands calmly and turns to Maria 

“Sounds like we’re having some babies today kids. Maria be a dear and go get Eliza’s overnight bag for the hospital.” 

Maria just nods and runs up stairs, Sybil just walks into the kitchen Alex following closely behind her. Eliza is leaning on the counter, holding her stomach as she is absolutely crushing John’s hand in hers. He has tears in his eyes mouthing ‘help me’, Sybil rubs Eliza’s back and takes her other hand, Eliza letting go of John’s hand. 

“Oh thank fucking god.” John says rubbing his fingers. Alex just nudges him and picks up the broken pieces of the mug Eliza dropped 

“S-sorry about that.” Eliza mumbles as the wave of contractions leaves. John shoots her a look and take s the mug from Alex, throwing it away 

“Eliza you’re giving us two babies you can smash every cup in our cabinets.” Alex says, elbowing John again. 

Maria runs into the kitchen, flustered with a duffle bag overflowing with clothes for Eliza “OKAY. OKAY IM READY I— OKAY LETS GO.” She practically screams, running out the door. 

Sybil and John help Eliza out the door, Alex turns to Philip and Mari, trying to stay calm but they can tell he is easily freaking out. 

“Okay— okay. Uh... babies— yes! Babies.. uh?” Alexander stutters out, but Mari just grabs his shoulders, making him focus. 

“Go— Text us when the babies get here. Deep breaths. Remember Eliza’s Lemaz breathing.” Alex just nods. As Mari turns him and pushes him out the door. 

————

Once in the hospital they had Eliza all settled in her room, two baby heart monitors strapped to her stomach, and an IV in her arm. all of the nurses excitedly bounced in and out of the room checking on Eliza because it was the floor managers baby being born at their hospital. 

John on the other hand had been snappy about making sure everything was right and perfect for Eliza’s delivery. A nurse came in with an epidural shot and barely made it out with her life after John explicitly told the team no drugs, natural birth. 

After the second nurse left the room crying Eliza grabbed John’s hand “John, dear, if you scare another nurse out of here there’s not going to be any to help me get these kids out of here.” She takes a pause, holding her breath as the next contraction passes”And if I have to push these watermelons out of a fucking bendy straw with a cheery disposition you can stop yelling at your nurses okay? Okay.” 

Eliza nods and let’s go of johns hand who just smiles and squeezes her shoulder softly “okay, sorry, okay.. I just— want everything to go perfect.” 

Sybil just laughs and squeezes Eliza’s arm smiling, “ain’t nothing about childbirth perfect.” 

A few minutes later the doctor Walks in, smiling brightly as she pulls her gloves on 

“Well Good morning everyone—“the doctor says as she glances at the clock that reads1am now. 

“And how are we feeling?” She asks Eliza as she reads some charts next to the bed that continuously print out the baby’s heart rate. She pauses for a second reading the chart then turns to the nurse to show them. 

The doctor and nurse chat, not facing the rest of them as they look at the heart monitor chart. 

After a few minutes the doctor turns back and smiles as sweetly as she can 

“So it looks like your babies need to really make an entrance... we’re gonna have to preform an emergency C-Section.” 

John interprets for Alex, who just gasps, and Sybil just continues to rub Eliza’s back when a little gasp escapes her. 

“But why!? The nurse who was just in here said everything was going fine!?” Maria spoke up, jumping up from her seat.

“Yes, but here—“ she points to the heart monitor reel “shows us that the babies are both distressed, and we can’t wait any longer. It could be lack of oxygen, or one of the babies is breached, so we need to get them out as soon as possible.” 

The room is dead silent, Eliza just nods as tears brim her eyes. “Okay— okay that’s fine.” 

The doctor just nods, and says they’ll be in to bring her to the operating room in about twenty minutes. 

——————

While Eliza was in OR, she chose Maria to come with her, Maria promising to take good care of Eliza and the babies. 

That left John and Alex in the waiting room, and Ms. Sybil who promised she wouldn’t leave to Eliza. 

John called Philip and Mari, telling them what’s going on, and to just stay home until they figure everything out. Philip insisted they don’t need to figure everything out and that they could be there just as moral support, which made John crack a smile, but insisted they’re good for now. 

But were they good? after about an hour, John and Alex’s hands find each other, clutching their hands so hard they were turning white. Sybil noted this, and decided maybe there was something she could do about it. So she slipped out of the waiting room and ten minutes later she returned with three cups of coffee, balancing two on each other, and a couple different hospital cafeteria cakes in her purse. She sat on the table infront of John and Alex pulling their hands apart softly without saying a word, and dropped a cake and coffee in each of their hands. 

John smiles softly, adjusting his arm so he’s still touching Alex but opens his coffee and takes a swig. 

The worry slowly melting off their face was enough to make Sybil smile, patting both of their laps softly, before she started talking and signing. 

“You know— in 1967 when I gave birth to my first son, I had to have an emergency C-section.—“ she pauses as they both shoot her an apologetic look 

“—oh hush now, it doesn’t mean anything bad. Anyway— So There I was, alone in a little Georgia Mercer hospital, because Paul’s father was in Vietnam at the time.” 

Alexander nodded, understanding John correcting Sybil’s sign for ‘vietnam’, and motioned for her to continue her story 

“So there I was alone, scared because big ole Paul was not only a 9 pound baby, just also insisted on trying to come out ass first. And imagine I had to do all that alone, the c section, practically raising Paul alone too until the war ended in ‘75.” 

Sybil sighed at the memories, wiping a tear away from her waterline. 

“I guess all this to say that, Eliza is much stronger than I ever was, and there’s so many of y’all to take care of these babies, and I know y’all aren’t just worrying about Eliza, but what school are these babies gonna go to, are you gonna do a good job raising them, will you have enough money saved up to send them to college.” 

The duo nod, alex wiping an eye with the napkin Sybil brought along with his cup of coffee 

“But I gotta tell ya, everything is gonna be fine, you have such an amazing family to help raise them, and be pure gonna be great parents.” She finishes pulling them in a tight hug. They smile and hug back, alex still ugly crying about Sybil’s story. The three of them laugh as Maria runs out, still in her scrubs and hairnet, she’s smiling and also ugly crying, pulling all three of them up to their feet. All of them expectantly waiting for her to say something as she catches her breath. 

“Okay— phew, okay! A boy and a girl, obviously, but—“ she took a second to catch her breath again, cursing herself for running . “—they’re BEAUTIFUL. I can’t stop looking at them. Room 206.” 

Instantly Alex and John are off, running down the hall, until someone tells them to stop running, and they finally reach Eliza’s room. 

Instantly, John is almost star struck. Or in love. Or both. Eliza is sitting up in bed, holding both of the babies at the same time, being supported by a baby pillow*. Eliza looks up and smiles brightly, motioning John and Alex forward with her head. 

“Say hi daddy.” Eliza says handing the one in the blue cap to John, and the one in the pink cap to Alex. John and Alex stand next to each other, just udderly in love with the babies. Alex and John sit on the bed on each side of Eliza. The boy is tan and little bits of dark brown hair peeping out of his blue cap, the girl has the same tan skin but lighter, and little bits of light brown hair like John slicked down under her cap. Just looking at them Alexander could cry, they were so beautiful to him. 

Eliza waved her hand, getting John and Alex’s attention 

_”we need names.”_

Alex smiled and shifted the small babies weight slightly so he could sign with one hand 

_”Well... we picked Henry Jr. for the boy, and we want you to name the girl.”_

Eliza smiles brightly and without hesitation says “Angelica.” 

Alex made John nod, agreeing to the name choice. 

After about ten minutes and the babies falling asleep in John and Alex’s arms, alex looks up to Eliza and starts signing softly 

_”did— did they do hearing test?”_ Alex asks nervously, deaf people should be prideful, and he knows that. But just... the way he’s been treated his whole life and couldn’t imagine his poor children going through the same. 

_”yes— both pass.”_ Eliza signs, smiling then rubbing his knee softly. Alex let’s go of a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and relaxed into the bed next to John.  
——————— 

-December again, the babies are 6 months old now- 

For the last 6 months the babies have grown and gotten so smart. Henry doesn’t like being inactive and could crawl anywhere if he was allowed. Angie on the other hand, doesn’t crawl much, but babbles for days on end, she’ll be a talker. 

For Christmas this year they decided to surprise John’s parents, who have never met the babies, and they decided to surprise John’s dad with Henry being named after him. 

They decided to just drive to South Carolina instead of trying to check two babies, two car seats and a double stroller onto a plane. John parks in his parents driveway, which is decorated with colorful lights and snow that freshly fell this afternoon. Alex is holding Angie and John has Henry, who insists on trying to touch the snow, alex just laughs and pulls Henry’s hand out of the snow kissing it, causing Henry to scream a giggle out. 

John walks up his parents porch and rings the doorbell as Henry struggles to pull the string of his baby snow suit hood. (A/n have you ever seen a baby snow suit? Adorable.) alex stands behind him as Angie begins to pull Henry’s hood string also. After a few minutes John just walks in, alex following behind

“Mom? Dad? I’m home!” 

Eleanor walks down the stairs in a bath robe, tying it around herself when she sees John and Alex standing there with two babies in there hands. Instantly she’s breaking into sobs as she bolts down the stairs taking Angie from Alexander sobbing and wiping her eyes on her sleeve 

“Who are these!?” She cries as she kisses Angie’s curly haired head, then John alex and Henry’s cheek. 

“Well, this is Angelica, and this is Henry.” John says motioning to the respective babies. Eleanor is crying again at the mention of Henry being the babies name. Before she has time to comment, John’s father is coming down the stairs with his cane, still healing from his stroke in May. 

“John my boy! And Alex, always good to see you... and who do we have here?” Henry Sr. Says as he sits on a recliner, taking Henry Jr. from John. 

“Well, Mom has Angelica, we call her Angie, and this is Henry.” John says smiling. Instantly his father snaps his head up to him, tears forming in his eyes. 

“H-Henry?” John just nods as Henry jr. pulls on Henry sr.’s mustache giggling, and Henry just cries silently as he plays with his namesake. 

 

*someone in the comments is gonna come for me because Henry jr isn’t technically a jr because he’s not Henry’s son but we literally did the same thing my brother is jr and my grandpa is sr leave me alone 

*its probably not called a baby pillow but they have this pillow that goes under the mother’s arm to support the baby while they’re holding it, it works great for more than one babies. Idk my cousin had twins and she had this pillow I am not a baby expert 

*i know nothing about child birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now I think this is gonna be the last chapter. Not that I’m ending it no FUCKING way dudes you’re not getting rid of me that fast. I’m just not sure what I’m gonna do next, 
> 
> So I’m taking a Lil break from this story to start my Anastasia story, which is gonna be Hamliza, Is anyone interested in reading that? I’ll post here when I get the first chapter up.


	24. Not an update

I uploaded the first chapter of my Anastasia fic, it’s (eventually) going to be Hamliza, so there’s that. 

Angelica: her grandma   
Eliza: Anastasia   
Hamilton: demitri   
Hercules: vladimir   
Laf: her aunt Sophie that helps Anya meet w/ her grandmother in Paris. 

It’s also mostly based on the 1997 Anastasia movie, not the play. But I will be pulling things from the play as well. 

It’s called “A Rumor in St. Petersburg” go check it out and tell me if it was complete trash or not thanks!


	25. Not a chapter

Hello! *tap tap tap* is this thing on? Do you remember me? It’s been forever I know but this was hands down the hardest semester I’ve ever had in college. But I am on break now and plan to get back to writing! If you find yourself impatient though, please feel free to check out my other Fics! Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
